The Watcher
by Miramichi
Summary: The Lord of the Western lands has taken a young woman into his home, one who doesn't age and seems to disappear at times. The young Sesshomaru claims her as pack and Kagome's clan, which has cast her out, has returned to reclaim their expelled member. However, Sesshomaru isn't about to let anyone take what is his; not when he is only beginning to understand his desire for her.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's first impression of the woman standing in his home's foyer was that she smelled good, like fresh grass after a warm summers shower. His pawed feet padded towards her, wanting to investigate the strange human further. Being a mere fifty years old and still weak, he had yet to take on his more human appearance. So when he began sniffing around her body with his fuzzy wet nose, the woman couldn't help but giggle at how cute the curious pup was.

Though he was slightly put out at the woman's laughing, he decided that the investigation was worth it as he uncovered more delightful scents that clung to her. She smelled like the best of all seasons rolled into one. Along with the warm grass, there was the smell of fresh flowers, crisp pine, and decaying leaves. However, there was one scent that puzzled Sesshomaru, or rather something that was absent where it should have been. He turned to his father who was standing beside his mother and tilted his head in confusion. His father smiled proudly at the superior intellect his pup possessed at his age.

"Well done, my son." He praised, "It is no mistake that that particular scent is missing from her person."

Sesshomaru yipped, not understanding how a human could not possess it, the telling scent of death. His father laughed at his son, he was still young after all. He looked at the woman who smiled sadly, knowing well what it was they were discussing. Scent was, after all, the most trusted sense for dog demons. Sesshomaru yipped again in agitation at his father not giving him a prompt response. The Taisho raised an eyebrow at his son's demanding tone before his mouth curled into a sadistic looking smirk.

"I don't appreciate the attitude, Sesshomaru. For that, you're just going to have to figure it out on your own." He turned to his mate and gave her his arm before leading her out of the foyer and deeper into the citadel.

The puppy pawed at the ground in frustration before turning back to the blue eyed woman who was now kneeling beside him. Unsatisfied with his father's response he barked at the woman to explain. Her eyes lit with amusement.

"Though I am not quite sure what you are saying, young one, my name is Kagome and I will be staying here for the foreseeable future. You are free to investigate your curiosity to your hearts extent." Sesshomaru snorted at the fact this human thought she could keep him from investigating without her consent, though he was happy that he would have something new to play with.

'She must be a present from father,' He thought with finality. Kagome smiled wider when Sesshomaru pressed himself low to the floor, his back haunches sticking up in the air as if he were stalking her like prey. Though the amusement quickly vanished when he pounced, his teeth finding purchase on the arm she had raised to defend herself. Sesshomaru allowed his poison to collect in his mouth, burning the skin of her arm badly.

Kagome cried out in pain at the feeling of the poison on her skin. Hearing this, Sesshomaru released her arm which she then began to cradle close to her body. Sesshomaru was confused at the human, she should be grateful to him, her new alpha, for marking her so quickly. He once again pounced on her, this time knocking her to the ground. Taking advantage of her being at his height, he nipped her nose in reprimand. Her hands flew to her now starting nose and shot the now not so cute puppy a glare.

"What was that for?"

He barked at her, saying that he had marked her and she should be grateful he was so generous. Kagome merely shook her head in confusion and stood.

"Don't suppose you know where the infirmary is?" She sighed as she began to walk in the direction she saw the Taisho and his mate vanish but was stopped when she felt a pull at the base of her kimono. Looking down she saw Sesshomaru had a mouthful of her clothes and was pulling her toward a different hallway leading out of the foyer. She allowed him to guide her until they reached a small door which he scratched at. When it opened, Kagome found herself facing a young dog demon with a bad case of bed head. His eyes widened in confusion as he looked between his young lord and the human woman at his side. Seeing the burn wound on her arm, he connected the dots and quickly pulled her inside.

"What did you do to get him so wound up? He usually doesn't use his poison seeing how he has yet to master it." The demon asked as he began gathering different balms and poultices.

"I honestly have no idea, I was just introducing myself and the next thing I know he's biting me." Sesshomaru had taken up residence on her lap and was watching the other demon through narrowed, suspicious eyes. The doctor turned to the young heir and directed a questioning gaze at him. Sesshomaru barked several time before ending with a low growl. "Well?" Kagome pried after seeing the shocked and slightly amused expression on the doctor's face.

"It would seem that Sesshomaru was marking you as his pack and warning other off of what he now considers to be his."

"Why would he mark me as pack? We only met a few moments ago." Sesshomaru barked a few times and the doctor translated.

"He says that you were a gift from his father." The doctor began to apply the cooling medical slaves and wrapping her arm in bandages while being carefully observed by Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed, giving up and allowed the young pup to direct her out of the infirmary when she was finished being bandaged.

Sesshomaru was happy his minion was being obedient, now all he had to work on was her understanding him. She would require considerable training.

In the weeks that followed, the Western citadel found great amusement in watching their young lord "train" the human woman. Every day she would be awoken by a small furry body pouncing on her in a simulation of a surprise attack, before she was led out to the woods to hunt for tribute to her alpha. They would spend the afternoons in the library while Sesshomaru took his lessons. This was one area he was happy to find that she did not require additional training, she knew history particularly well. When lessons were completed he would drag her down to the field where the soldiers trained and make her practice with the generals while he was instructed by his father.

She was told he thought they needed to constantly be together to create pack ties. Kagome just wanted a nap. So, like a good alpha, Sesshomaru would allow her to rest after bathing. They usually spent this leisure time in the gardens or by the lake. Sesshomaru would pretend to meditate while Kagome amused herself my stroking his soft puppy fur. This arrangement would more often than not, lead to Sesshomaru drifting off to Kagome's quite humming.

When they took their meals, Sesshomaru would pile Kagome's plate high with various meats, barking at her whenever she would attempt to leave without having finished. All through the meal, he would nip at her when she breached some form of etiquette.

At night, Sesshomaru would sleep with his mother and father as he was still too young to protect himself but the Western Lord and Lady soon found themselves waking only to discover their son sneaking out to return to Kagome's side. They were concerned at first for his safety, but were reassured when Kagome proved she was capable of defending herself when she bested the West's eight generals.

Of course Kagome had gone to the royal couple, begging them to restrain their son and that there was a huge misunderstanding. The Lady had actually looked surprised when Kagome showed them the scared mark their son had placed on her, but the Lord just threw his head back in laughter. His son was nothing if not responsible. So, thinking this would be a good way for his son to learn about pack dynamics, he allowed his son's mark to remain. With his father's approval, Sesshomaru became even more stringent in her training and took great pride when she began to resign herself to her situation. He would be the best alpha, so he would only accept the best subordinates.

In the years that followed, Kagome and Sesshomaru continued to spend a great deal of time together. They would go on patrols of the castle grounds, which Sesshomaru insisted were an important part of maintaining order, practice hunting in the forest, and even spend leisurely afternoons swimming in the lake. Kagome had quickly begun to understand the more primitive inu language and the meaning of Sesshomaru's various barks and growls, though his more complicated sentences still had to be translated for her.

Sesshomaru greatly enjoyed his companions company, it was better than that kappa that was always following after him. Though he did find one thing strange about her, there were times when she would just disappear and he couldn't find her anywhere. The first time it happened, he had thought that she was hiding from her training. Though, after tracking her scent to his father's room, he found that it vanished. When he questioned his father about the matter of his missing pack mate, his father replied that he was too young and that he would understand when he grew up.

Sesshomaru was livid and began to lash out at everything in sight. By the time Kagome returned, a quarter of the citadel had felt his wrath. He kept particularly close to her after that, never allowing her out of sight. After a few weeks, he relaxed his watch only to discover the next day that Kagome had once again vanished. Chaos ensued and Sesshomaru was inconsolable until Kagome returned. This pattern continued until Sesshomaru accepted that there would be times that Kagome was just … gone. Every now and then when they would be doing something, Kagome would leave to see his father and not return for a few hours, a day at most.

Yet there was one time when Kagome did not return after a day. Sesshomaru sat by the window during his studies so that he could keep an eye on the front gate of the citadel just in case she came back. Later, he patrolled around the entrance and even refused dinner saying that he had to be sure the estate was in order. All that night, he sat vigil, waiting for Kagome to return to him like she always did. But when the sun began to peek through the windows of his room it became clear to him that Kagome wasn't returning anytime soon. Sesshomaru was numb as the realization washed over him. He padded to her room and lay down on her bed surrounding himself with her scent and howled for her to return.

When a servant found him there hours later, still crying out for Kagome, she immediately went to notify the Lord and Lady. Sesshomaru refused to listen to any reason and didn't allow anyone to step foot in her chambers, lashing out at any who attempted to. His father was forced to restrain and sedate him to prevent him from hurting more people and himself. The close bond between the Kagome and their son worried the Lord and Lady, but they brushed it off as puppy imprinting; Sesshmaru was only turning 75 after all.

Months passed before Kagome returned to the Western family. Sesshomaru had slipped into a depression, thinking that he would never see the girl again. So when he woke one morning he almost didn't believe his nose when her scent brushed against his own from the room next door. His little paws were hesitant and his belly flat against the floor as he cautiously made his way to the connector screen before nosing the screen open. There, passed out on her futon, was his Kagome. Thoughts in a jumble, Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think of doing: he pounced.

When Kagome woke that morning, it was not to tiny paws and little licks on her face as she had become accustomed to, but small claw tipped hands and a striped face nuzzling her neck. She lay transfixed as she watched his amber eyes rise to meet her own cerulean blue ones. They were wet with unshed tears and a scowl had distorted his cute striped face, his hands trembling as he gripped her sleeping kimono.

"Don't ever leave me again."

Kagome's eyes widened as he spoke his first words. His voice was rough, as if he was unsure how to articulate barks into words, but they were sincere. Kagome pulled him into a tight hug, his body the size of a five year old.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered into his pointed hears and his body instantly relaxed in her arms, "But I cannot promise that."

Sesshomaru ripped himself away from her and darted out of the room on all fours, despite being in a human body. He was hurt that she would leave him again and his mind was clouded with doubt. _Did she not like him? Did she doubt his ability to protect her? Was he a bad alpha?_

He burst into his father's study and began to whine. He was frustrated he couldn't say the words he wanted to say in his human form and he didn't understand what was wrong with him that Kagome didn't like him. The Taisho looked on in shock at his son's appearance. It was unheard of for a pup to attain their humanoid form before their hundredth year, and yet his son had done so. Transforming and maintaining a human form requires a great deal of energy, the Taisho felt chills run down his spine at the potentially powerful his son could become. He set aside his astonishment of his son and turned to the problem at hand.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru. Although it may feel strange and awkward to speak with a tongue at first, it will come instinctively if you just calm down." Sesshomaru let out one last whine before quieting to little whimpers. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Kagome's home."

"Excellent!" The Taisho boomed, wondering why his son was with him when he would usually stick close to Kagome; particularly giving the length of time she was gone recently. He suddenly froze, "She's not hurt, is she? If those damn cats so much as put a scratch on her…"

"She's fine." Sesshomaru said quickly, not fully understanding what his father was talking about but knowing that his temper was not something he wanted to incite.

"Then what's the problem?"

"… She didn't trust this Sesshomaru as alpha. She doesn't like me!" Sesshomaru said as he began to pout again.

"What made you think that?"

"She said that she was going to leave me again."

"Well of course she is." The Taisho said exasperated, "She has a duty to fulfill that prevents her from always being by your side."

"A duty?"

"Yes, a duty." The Taisho nodded confidently, "Just as one day, you will take on my duties as Western Lord and you will be required to see to the needs of our people, Kagome has a duty to her clan that she cannot ignore."

"So she leaves me because she has to and not because she wants to?" Sesshomaru questioned as a smile began to spread across his face. His father smiled down at his son.

"Yes." Just as soon as the words left his lips, Sesshomaru had scampered out of the room, no doubt in search of Kagome. "I'm going to have to teach him how to walk on two feet."

"I just passed our son; it seems he has taken on a human appearance quite early." The Lady of the West said as she entered her mates study. "He seemed quite happy about something."

"Indeed, it seems Kagome has returned from the South."

"The war has ended then?"

"She would not be here if that were not the case." He said gruffly as he sat at his desk. "Those cats are always causing problems."

"I believe she suffers greatly." She said as she began to massage her mate's tense shoulders. "Sesshomaru and his antics seem to ease her mind; he is very good for her."

"And she for him."

"Her clan is calling a summons… The last time this happened-"

"There is nothing we can do." The Taisho brusquely cut her off. "No one can touch their clan and she is required to attend."

"I know. I just wish…" A tear fell onto the Lord's lap. He took his mate's hand and gently kissed her knuckle.

"Me too, mate. Me too."

The staff and residents of the Western citadel were solemn as they prepared for their Lord and Kagome's departure. Despite her humanity, she had wormed her way into the hearts of all those around her. Her smiles lit up the citadel and her laugher breathed new life into the walls. It didn't hurt that she brought out the playful side in not just the young heir but the Lord and Lady as well. The staff was constantly being caught up in the antics of her and Sesshomaru's many games but they loved every second of it.

Though it was strange that she seemed to disappear into thin air every now and then and Sesshomaru would become depressed when she was gone, they grew used to it; it was just another quirk of Kagome. However, there was one week every year when she would be summoned back to her clan. They always knew when it was because a human messenger wearing a brass necklace with an empty triangular hourglass symbol hanging off it would bring the summons. The Lord, who would dress in full regalia, was required to escort Kagome to her clan's main house.

Though the staff did not know what happened at the meetings, their Lord would always go for a hunt to relieve his anger before returning to the citadel. It was by chance that one day a servant saw the same crest the messenger wore on Kagome. Only, rather than it being in the form of jewelry, the symbol was branded on the back of her neck.

When the week was up, the Lord would retrieve Kagome who would then spend the following week in her room allowing only Sesshomaru to enter. Sesshomaru merely thought that her time spent away was another of her duties she had to fulfill and did not think too deeply on it. No one knew what happened at these family gatherings, not even the Taisho. One thing was for certain though, she came back changed.

The Western Lord and Kagome were silent as they made their way to Kagome's clan's main house where the meeting would be taking place. It did not take long for them to reach the mansion having traveled via orb. The path was overgrown with trees which seemed bent to prevent passage to travelers. However, when the trees thinned, they were met with an incredible sight; the mansion stood tall and proud against a high cliff. The wood was a rich red which faded into black and lush green vines twined themselves up the columns and across the second floor balcony's banister. To the right of the house was a waterfall descending from the top of the cliff into a large pool surrounded by gardens. There was a fine mist drifting about in the air, leaving a sheen of haze slightly obscuring ones vision. Before the two could advance any further a guard materialized, brandishing his sword against the Lord and his charge.

"State your name and business."

"I am the Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands." The Taisho's voice was strong and domineering. He was not surprised that the guard's expression remained neutral, the people in this clan never showed emotion. He gestured to the young woman beside him. "I bring Kagome." The air suddenly became thick with tension and the guards eyes narrowed.

"Show your mark." He bit out. Obligingly, Kagome turned and lifted her hair, the burn scar of an empty triangular hourglass prominent on her lightly tanned skin. The guard then roughly grabbed Kagome's arm, dragging her towards the mansion. The Taisho saw the girl wince and try to ease his grip on her followed by the guard's grim amusement when tightened his hold. The Taisho was only able to take one step before he found no less than eight swords at his throat. Without turning around, the guard who had Kagome simply called over his shoulder, "You have fulfilled your duty dog lord. You are no longer welcome."

The Taisho clenched his fists in anger before turning his back on Kagome and her clan. There was nothing he could do against them. They were simply too powerful. Even he, the great Inu no Taisho couldn't move against those favored by the kami.

It had only been three days. The staff of the Western citadel had more cautious than usual around the Taisho having seen the anger and frustration written on his face when he returned. The first thing he did was hunt. He brought back enough meat for several weeks. The next thing he did was sequester himself with his mate. The staff wouldn't be surprised if there was another royal child on the way given how much the two were howling. The third thing he did was pace. There were tracks in the stone he had paced so much. He knew that something had changed when he dropped off Kagome. They were never that rough with her before. Sure they hated and berated her, but the sadistic pleasure and satisfaction the guard had found in her suffering was never present before.

It had only been three days. Sesshomaru was bored. Kagome was gone again, off doing her duty; not that he knew what that duty was, just that it was important. He was proud that his pack mate took her responsibility so seriously. Though, he wished that she wasn't gone so much. He was sitting in a tree watching the clouds laze by when he smelled it. At first he brushed it off as being some weird pollen in the air, but when it didn't leave he knew something was wrong. Kagome's blood was in the air.

It had only been three days. Yet, there she lay in a crumpled ball at the gates of the citadel. Her cloths were dirty and her blood seeped through, a small puddle was beginning to form around her. Sesshomaru couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Kagome was bleeding on the ground in front of him. _Was she…was she dead?_

A wet, pain filled gasp tore from her throat and she began to cough more blood. Sesshomaru let out a high pitched howl, informing his father of danger. Before Sesshomaru's call could be finished, the Taisho stood livid over his pup; Kagome's blood driving him instantly into a more feral state of mind. Finding his pup unharmed, he assessed the situation and noticed Kagome. Cursing, he lifted the girl and dashed to the infirmary.

The Taisho would not allow Sesshomaru in the infirmary; he refused to scar his pup any further more than he had already been. Though, that didn't stop him from howling and clawing at the door trying to get in. The doctor began to cut away Kagome's cloths so that he could access the wounds. The aggravation and pulling woke Kagome from her pain induced coma, her eyes hazed. The Taisho feared what would happen should Kagome lose consciousness again.

"What happened, Kagome! Speak to me." He encouraged while distracting her from the doctor's movements. Her sightless eyes found his and filled with tears.

"I've been banished." She croaked out. The Taisho froze, never had he heard of one of her clansmen being banished. It simply wasn't done and to one of her position no less.

"How? How could they banish you?" Her eyes were sad as they came into focus. His amber eyes comforted her; they looked so much like his son's that it was as if it was Sesshomaru beside her.

"They found a more permanent solution to their problem." A tear slid down the side of her face as she once again lost consciousness.

"My Lord." The doctor said from beside him, voice laced with astonishment. Turning from the girls face, the Taisho saw what had captured the other demons attention. There, carved into Kagome's back, was a magic circle. It was incredibly intricate; there were a series of inner squares crossing through the center and ancient runes carved around the perimeter of the circle. It was a spell of binding that would tie two souls together. A dark magic that should never be used, that should have been forgotten to time. But it was this which made her clan so powerful. They were, after all, immune to time. They were the Watchers.

"Kagome," The Taisho breathed, "What have they done to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

There was a great deal of talk around the citadel, simple mutterings the servants would exchange in passing or to assuage the stress of a long day's work. They usually spoke of the latest royal scandal, eavesdropped conversations, and other scandalous topics. Lately, though, their subject of interest had been the young woman who had come to live with them. Though the staff adored Kagome and would never speak of her with ill intent, it became a general consensus that the human girl, who thus far had cheated death, would soon be greeting him.

Kagome was quarantined in the medical ward and none but the lord and the healer were permitted to see her since she had arrived. However, although the staff was never allowed entrance, they were responsible for cleaning the blood soaked bandages and bedding that emerged from the room. In the time since Kagome had reappeared at the front gates soaked in her own blood, it seemed her condition had not lessened and many were preparing themselves for the news of her demise; speaking in hushed tones. Some spoke of their desire for retribution against her clan while others wondered what had happened for her to return in such a state. However, all agreed that it would be better if Kagome was not human and that it was her humanity that condemned her; that it made her weak. Sesshomaru, with his acute hearing, heard it all.

The young heir sat in a shaded corner of the lawn by the lake picking blades of grass and shredding them into small pieces. He frowned as another piece of grass fell under his claws; upset at their fragility. It had been over a month since Kagome had returned and she had yet to awaken. What was worse was that his father still wouldn't let him visit her in the medical ward, stating that her condition was unstable and he would have to wait until she was more healed.

He didn't like being away from his pack mate and didn't understand why Kagome wasn't getting better. When he got a cut or was hurt in training he always healed within the hour; a day at most. She was strong too, stronger than him, stronger than his father's generals! So why wasn't she getting better? Plagued by these constant thoughts and the words of the servants he finally reached a conclusion: her humanity made her weak.

If Kagome wasn't human, she wouldn't be dying. If Kagome wasn't human, he could be playing with her right now. If Kagome wasn't human, she wouldn't be so weak.

For a being so young, Sesshomaru had a fairly firm grasp on the cycles of the world. The grass and vegetation would feed the herbivorous animals who would, in turn, be consumed by the omnivores and carnivores. The predators would eventually fall victim to time, and return to the earth, providing nutrients for the grass. However, demons stood apart from this cycle for they were the ultimate predator and did not feel the weight of time. Sesshomaru knew that the strong live and the weak die. It's just that he had thought that Kagome was like him, strong, but he was wrong. Kagome was just as weak as the rest of her race. Sesshomaru split another piece of grass; _and she'll die just as easily as the rest._

With this realization, he felt a burning desire to protect his pack mate. She was his and he refused to let anyone take her from him, least of all death. Nodding vigorously at his decision, he decided that he would have to become strong for her. He would need to be the most powerful demon so that everyone knew she could not be touched. But first things first, he needed to get his father to let him visit her. Brushing the blades of grass from him and adjusting his garments to return to the state of perfection his mother commanded, he began to sniff out his father.

The Taisho had been working at his desk for the better part of the day, reviewing trade proposals and reports from his generals on the state of the Western Lands, when he heard the soft pattering of feet warning him of his son's imminent arrival. He had a general idea of what it was his son would be asking and began to set aside his work for later.

Sesshomaru did not even have the opportunity to announce himself before his father had given him permission to enter. He never did like his father's study. The walls were hidden behind shelves stacked high with scrolls and the only other table beside his father's desk was buried with maps, logbooks, and dividers for measuring distance. The floor was bare, a contrast to the tapestry covered walls depicting the leaders of past ages who seemed to watch Sesshomaru with judging eyes. His father's desk, one of his more western additions to the household, was orderly. Though to some, the study may seem like an area of efficiency and comfort, Sesshomaru felt the air was suffocating and his father's watchful gaze from above oppressive. Sesshomaru never felt more powerless than when he stood before his father in this room.

Yet, this time when he parted the screen and entered, he did it with confidence and refused to be effected by the atmosphere of the room. The Taisho immediately felt the change in his son's demeanor and wondered what had brought it about.

"Father, I wish to visit my pack mate."

 _Ah_ , the Taisho though, _So he continues to draw strength from her even when she is not with him_. Unfortunately, despite how much he wished he could bring the two together once again, he was bound by his agreement with Kagome's clan which prevented him from ever revealing any of their secrets and the magic circle carved into her back definitely constituted as a secret.

Initially, upon hearing from Kagome that her clan had expelled her, he had believed that he would no longer be bound by his oath. Yet, when he tried to explain the young girls situation to the healer or his mate, his voice refused to come out and his body was wracked with blinding pain; the punishment for all who attempt to speak things that should not be spoken of.

The Taisho still remembered the day he ascended to the throne of the Western Lands. He was proud to have defeated his father and had many visions of change he wished to implement. The celebration was carried out through the night and into the next morning and the Taisho himself felt that nothing would ever hold him back. He knew his power and the world feared him. He was overconfident.

The Taisho was only settling in after having rutted the females gifted to him by the other lords for his ascension when they appeared. The night was at its darkest and the figures seemed to emerge from the inky darkness as though they were nothing but shadows themselves. Their dark cloaks, mask covered faces, and veiled scents alerted him to the threat they posed, their only identifying feature being the brass triangular hourglass which hung from a chain around their cloaked necks.

When they left, they left him in a pool of his own blood after having extracted his oath of silence and obedience to their laws. For the longest time, the Taisho remained on the floor. Even after his wounds had healed and the sunlight lit the room in false warmth he remained on the puddled ground. Though his confidence and self-assurance were shattered by the ease with which he was defeated, it was his shame which kept him from rising and facing the world. He felt helpless and used; a mere game piece in the hands of the Watcher's clan. They could not be opposed.

Looking down upon his son, he saw the glow of developing strength and assurance not unlike how he was before that night all those years ago. His son truly cared for the girl, though it was currently entirely platonic in its nature he knew that when Sesshomaru grew into adulthood it would not take much effort on Kagome's part to win his son's heart. She was, after all, the first woman to stir his heart.

"At this time, Kagome cannot be disturbed; we do not want to risk her condition deteriorating any further."

"Well what exactly is her condition?" Came Sesshomaru's quick reply. The Taisho sighed at his son's persistence. This line of questioning was not infrequent as of late and he was running out of excuses to offer his son.

"Again, she was injured quite badly-"

"Which is why she need's my protection!" Sesshomaru cut off his father, "The bad guys might come back to finish her off and as her alpha, her protection is my responsibility."

"True as that may be, you are a member of my pack, and as your alpha the protection of your pack is ultimately my responsibility."

"Kagome is not yours, she's mine!" Sesshomaru growled truly shocking his father. This was the first time Sesshomaru did not simply accept his word as law and submit and though he wanted to be proud of his son's developing independence, he had no way of knowing what would happen should his son see the markings on her back. Since setting eyes upon the markings on her back, the healer had found himself under a similar contract as the Taisho; unable to speak of it and experiencing blinding pain when any attempts were made. He was just about to put Sesshomaru in his place when the screen to his office was slammed open unceremoniously, a frazzled looking maid panting in the doorway.

"My…Lord…" she struggled to say as she caught her breath. "It's Kagome, she's awake." Immediately, the Taisho moved to catch his son but was evaded. It seemed that Sesshomaru had increased his training recently if he was able to avoid his claws. He quickly gave chase after his son who had reverted to his true form in favor of speed and called over his shoulder for the maid to return to her duties.

Sesshomaru felt his heart race in excitement as he neared the infirmary, skidding around the corners as his claws failed to find purchase on the polished wood. When he finally made it there and was transforming back into his human form so that he could open the door when his father snatched him up.

"Let me go!" he yelled as he struggled to remove himself from his father's grip, "Kagome's in there and she wants to see me."

"She just woke up, pup. Your recklessness in your excitement may hurt her even more." The Taisho admonished.

"I don't care! I want to see Kagome!"

"Silence, I will not have you ruining a month's work of healing for your selfish desires."

"There is no need for concern, my Lord." Came Kagome's soft voice from the doorway, "As you can see, I am already alright."

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru cried as his father finally released him and she knelt to embrace him. "Are you sure that you're all better?"

"Why don't you find out." She smiled encouragingly. Immediately Sesshomaru began a thorough investigation of her person. He sniffed, poked, and licked her to varying degrees until he was satisfied that she was, in fact, better. The Taisho was equally mystified at how she had improved instantly upon her waking. Just that morning her back had begun to bleed anew and they feared the blood loss would truly take her. Yet, here she was before him, healthy as the day he had first met her. He raised his gaze to meet that of the healer's, a silent question voiced in it. The healer merely shook his head that he had no explanation for what had happened either.

"Father said that you were sick and the servants said there was a lot of blood." Sesshomaru directed his unspoken question to Kagome while sending accusing stares at his father for his believed lie. Kagome giggled at the young inu, lightening the air around her instantly.

"Your father wasn't wrong. I was injured quite badly. But sometimes when someone is very hurt, their body goes to sleep so that it can focus on healing quicker."

"So you were sleeping?" Sesshomaru asked with his nose scrunched in confusion.

"In a sense."

"Then why couldn't I visit you?"

"They didn't want you to wake me up!" Kagome said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You know how grumpy I am when I wake up." Sesshomaru nodded enthusiastically.

The Taisho couldn't help but smile at how easily she handled his son. Though she must realize, there was no way she couldn't realize, dog demons had a very strong sense of smell and his son definitely had a more sensitive nose than others of their kind. Sesshomaru would have smelt her lie; he would have smelt her blood that remained thick in the air.

It was then that the Taisho realized that Sesshomaru had grown far more than he had realized. Sesshomaru had recognized that the mystery surrounding Kagome was one that he would not solve today or anytime in the near future and decided to allow it to remain as such for the sake of their relationship. The Taisho saw that his pup valued his pack mate too much to jeopardize anything and he was sure that Kagome knew this as well. The lord of the West couldn't help but wonder where the time had gone.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called as she wandered the halls of the citadel. "Sesshomaru, where are you?" This was the third time that week that Sesshomaru had decided to play hooky and not attend his lessons. Of course the elderly demon teacher was not agile enough to keep up with the adolescent and would repeatedly turn to Kagome to track the truant down.

Having checked all his usual hiding places, Kagome was at a loss of where he could be. She had checked the kitchens, the library, the stables, and even the training hall only to come up empty handed. It was only as she passed the residential wing of the citadel that she came to a screeching halt and had to resist hitting her head repeatedly against a wall in her stupidity. Though Sesshomaru was undoubtedly a dog, he strangely had quite a few cat like tendencies, namely afternoon catnaps.

She opened the door to his room loudly, looking to upset the sleeping dog only to discover that he wasn't present in that room either. Truly befuddled as to where he could be other than his room, Kagome cocked her head in confusion when she heard a rustling from her room next door. When she opened the screen which joined their two rooms she found her quarry.

Lying on her futon, limbs stretched to bath in the greatest amount of sunlight possible was her alpha. He had a slight frown marring his face and his hair was fanned out around him with his nose buried underneath her pillows sniffing lightly. Kagome couldn't help but smile at how much he had grown in the last few hundred years. Gone was the small boy whose head reached only her hip and who saw the world as a mystery waiting to be solved. In his place was a young man growing into adulthood. Sesshomaru's arms and legs were long and gangly, not having yet filled out and his face still retained many of his more boyish qualities. _All in all_ , Kagome mussed, _he looks like an average human teenager_. Kagome sneaked up to kneel beside the boy and decided that he deserved a little punishment for forcing her to look for him all afternoon. Reaching forward, she carefully pinched his nose cutting off his ability to breathe and waited. And waited. And waited. _Curse these demons and their ability to hold their breath for extended periods of time!_ Giving up, she shook his shoulder gently until she saw one of his eyelids rise to languidly watch her.

Seeing the raised eyebrow and pinched lips on the girls face, Sesshomaru decidedly closed his eye and rolled so that his back was to her; a small smirk forming when he heard her huff of incredulity. The only warning of her attack he received was a yell of, "Sesshomaru!" before he had a knee digging into his back and small fists beating against his bony shoulder. She was the cutest when frustrated. Kagome even began to growl when he did not respond to her attack. Before she could even realize what had happened, the tables turned. Sesshomaru had captured her and was holding her immobile in his arms.

"Can't we sleep just a little longer?" he whispered lethargically as he nuzzled the back of her neck trying to take in more of her scent. Sesshomaru enjoyed his time spent alone with Kagome and had begun to skip more of his lessons when he realized that the old bats teaching him would simply send her to fetch him back. In the last seventy years or so, his father had begun to demand that he spend more time with him so that he could learn early on how to run the Western Lands. In the time spent with his father, he had begun to learn more of the darker sides of the world. He had seen many atrocities when on patrol with his father; rape, murder, slavery, and abuse. He couldn't understand what drove people to treat others of their own kind in such a crude manner and was deeply affected by what he saw. However, nothing changed him more than the time when he first killed someone.

He had been approached by a small girl; she was wearing worn clothing and was so thin that the sharpness of her bones was clearly visible. Her body was covered in dirt and the smell of waste and sweat clung to her like a second skin. He was alone when she came to him; his father had gone into the village to speak with the headman. She never spoke or gestured that she wanted something from him despite his obvious wealth and instead, offered a fish she had caught to him. It was quite clear that she required the nourishment the fish could provide and so he turned it down. She wouldn't take no for an answer though and left after placing the fish on some leaves. He felt himself warm at her crooked gap tooth smile which seemed to light up her eyes. He ate the fish gratefully.

When sundown came and his father had not yet returned, he decided to venture into the village to find him. The village was clearly impoverished, yet the headman's home seemed to lack nothing from what Sesshomaru could tell from outside. As he made his way down the street he heard yelling and jeering. Curious, he followed the sound to a small crowed circled around a small mound. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that the small mound was in fact the girl from earlier that day curled in on herself as the other around her kicked and beat her. They threw rocks and hit her with sticks yet she did not cry out or move to defend herself. Sesshomaru quickly discerned from the yelling that she was being beaten for not making herself available to sate the sexual desires of the Western lord. Sesshomaru knew that his father would not have called for such favors, but it was possible that the Taisho's known leniency in policy towards humans had led them to believe he desired such services.

Horrified, Sesshomaru had rushed to the girl's defense and was immediately told off by whom he learned were her parents. They berated the girl for supposedly whoring herself out to him and the mob began to grow greater in size. Sesshomaru defended her as well as he could, but he did not wish to cripple them and the amount of people attacking her was making protecting her difficult.

When he heard the sick crack of a scull giving way Sesshomaru turned, horrified to find the small girls head to have been bashed in by a large piece of farming equipment. He didn't even think as his claws ripped through the throat of the man who had landed the blow, all he could see were the hopeful wide brown eyes that gazed up at her savior and the blood that was dripping down her dirt stained face into those eyes. Sesshomaru was beside himself and continued to rip into the body of the man who killed her. It was not until his father had physically removed him that he came back to himself. His horror filled eyes looked down to his hands that were covered in blood and his mouth tasted metallic from the blood that had splattered across his face and in his mouth. To him, he was not covered in the blood of the man but the blood of the young girl who had smiled so innocently and offered up her only food to a passing stranger in kindness. It was his fault she had died. If he had only protected her better.

His mind flashed back to when he was younger and had discovered Kagome's blood-soaked body lying in front of the gates to his home. He had nearly lost Kagome then and had absolved himself to become the strongest demon in the world so that he would never lose something so precious. The events of today proved to him that he was still weak. That if someone were to attack Kagome, he would be unable to protect her.

He allowed his father to guide him to a nearby river and begin to cleanse him of the blood covering him. Sesshomaru stood still, dead to the world as he drowned in his own self-deprecating thoughts. His father spoke calmly and in low, soothing tones but Sesshomaru heard nothing. It was only when he had returned to the citadel and was wrapped in Kagome's arms in the solitude of his rooms that he allowed himself to mourn. To mourn not just the small girl, Rin he had later learned was her name, but a piece of his innocence that he could never have returned. By the end of the night, he had hardened his heart having decided that he would have to be strong to protect Kagome. That if Kagome was in Rin's position, he would not hold back to protect the humans, but would destroy them all if it meant that Kagome would be safe.

The memory of that day was enough for Sesshomaru to tighten his hold on Kagome who lay patiently in his arms. She knew that he needed time where no one would look at him and he could express his emotions freely. She missed the young puppy that would follow her around and drag her off on his inane quests around the grounds. Sesshomaru was actually quite aware of things and sensitive to changes and he dealt with it by slowly cutting himself off from the world. His smiles and laughs were becoming more and more rare, replaced by stony expressions and silence. Reaching up, Kagome gripped the arm around her chest tightly as if she could keep him there with her forever.

Of course, Sesshomaru was aware of her desire to return to how things once were. How could he miss her sad glances whenever he declined her invitation to a picnic by the lake or a walk of the grounds? But he had to grow stronger; for the West, for himself, and for her, his pack mate.

His father had once told him that he worried too much and that Kagome was perfectly capable of protecting herself. _Though_ , Sesshomaru thought, _if that was the case, what happened those three days she was gone and in the month that followed after?_ Although he had accepted her lie at the time, he greatly desired for her to tell him the truth. She had reintegrated herself in their lives seamlessly after that incident, but her unusual habit of disappearing every now and then had not changed. Each of these times Sesshomaru would grit his teeth and engross himself in his training until she returned, constantly concerned for her safety.

Suddenly, Kagome stiffened in his arms and Sesshomaru immediately began to search out the source of her discomfort. Almost instantly he smelt it, the only real change since that night one hundred years ago. Her blood. He had often smelt her blood at random times when she should not have been wounded only to have his questions refused or brushed off as being part of her womanly bleeding. He smelt her lies, he always smelt her lies and he would be damned if he let it go on any longer.

He tightened his grip on her and growled for her to remain still. He slowly pushed himself to hover above her, his sharp amber eyes fixated on her own blue ones. She was entranced and barely noticed when his hands began to work their way under her cloths. It was only as his claws brushed against her skin, causing her body to erupt in goose bumps that she realized his invasion. Yet, just as quickly as she had realized, he held her hands restrained above her head in one of his own. The other hand, in the meantime, worked her clothes away from her body so that he could see her stomach. His sight betrayed him though. He could smell the blood, he could feel the blood, yet there was no wound or blood to be seen on her stomach.

"Kagome." He growled lowly, threateningly. She squirmed for a moment under him before looking away. "You will release whatever spell is preventing this Sesshomaru from assessing your wound." She pouted and the spell remained. "Kagome."

"Fine." She whispered, "But promise that you won't make a big deal out of it or anything."

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself again, Kagome. Remove the spell." Finally, her eyes met him and her lips parted no doubt to protest further, before the look he shot her successfully shut her up. Almost as if a glamor covering her body was lifted, Sesshomaru watched as the visible skin on her face, neck, arms, and stomach shimmered before dispelling completely, leaving behind her true body. Sesshomaru couldn't breathe.

Every inch of her skin he could see was covered in bruises, scars, or healing cuts. The source of blood was found to be a shallow slice along her lower abdomen, the blood having already begun to clot.

"How…" he began, "I don't understand." His confused and shocked eyes met her resigned and sad blue ones. "How is it that you received this injury when I was beside you? There were no others in the room and you possess no object that would have caused this wound."

"I can't say, Sesshomaru. This is just how it is." Her words were heavy with grief and Sesshomaru couldn't help but be frustrated at his lack of information and inability to protect her. _Has she been enduring this the last few hundred years while he remained ignorant?_

"Is this another aspect of your _duty_?" His voice was venomous and his distaste for her duty evident.

"I suppose it is." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek, "It wasn't originally, but now…" She suddenly clenched her teeth and curled in on herself as waves of pain wracked her mind. It seems she said too much.

"Say no more." Sesshomaru commanded. He recognized the pain on her face and how she was clutching her head. It was the same expression his father wore whenever he tried to talk about Kagome's background or her duty to her clan. All he had learned was that her clan was strong, had power over Kagome, and that they had hurt her. His father had repeatedly told him that one day he would understand. That one day he would know all her secrets.

Sesshomaru decided that when that day came, he would kill every last member of Kagome's clan.


	3. Chapter 3

The setting sun cast an earth real orange glow on the many scrolls piled high on shelves, the various maps and star charts lining the walls, and the library's lone occupant. Ancient dust was disturbed as he replaced the most recent scroll he had been reading on the mantle above the fireplace. A peaceful lull had settled over the lands, allowing for Sesshomaru and his father to take a well-deserved break from patrolling the West and he decided to use this time to look into some things he should have ages ago.

Sesshomaru was no fool. He had long since realized that Kagome's disappearances and the neighboring land's conflicts seemed to correspond; she would leave when the wars broke out and return when they were completed. Yet, there was much that remained a mystery. He still did not know what this "duty" of hers was that required her to leave for the battle fronts, what had happened the night she had returned to them from her clan, or the power her clan seemed to hold over all who came into contact with them.

Then there was also the abnormality that was Kagome herself. She didn't seem to age, held unnatural strength, and her ability to disappear and reappear without leaving any trace was certainly unnatural by human standards.

Sesshomaru had long overlooked these aberrations for when he would mention them to Kagome her face would twist in pain and she would become lost in thought. Therefore, Sesshomaru decided that he would have to find the answers to his questions on his own which was why he found himself shut away in the musty old storage library.

Though he had spent over a week scoring the many historical records for any information on Kagome or her clan, he found nothing. There were no records of her birth in the few centuries and there was no mention of her clan in any of the official registries. He searched trade agreements, census records, border dispute settlements, and even event guest lists only to come up empty handed. There was simply no mention of her or her clan anywhere despite their apparent frequent involvement in politics.

Sitting back in a rare slouched position, Sesshomaru sighed in exhaustion. He had always hated paperwork and usually left research such as this to his kappa retainer. Belatedly he thought, ' _It's almost as if she doesn't exist._ ' Even as he thought the words he came to a startling realization. He had only been searching the records from before he had met her, believing that he knew everything about her since she had arrived in the west and did not need to look at the official records. ' _But what if…'_

He frantically searched for his own family registry where it would list all members of his pack. Surely she would be listed there; she had been marked as his pack almost the very moment she had arrived. When he found the scroll and rolled it out he found, much to his dawning horror, her name was absent beneath his own. Angry, Sesshomaru stormed through the library in search of a brush and ink with the full intention of rectifying what must have been mistake on the scribe's part. He would deal with them later. For now he would rectify their error.

Returning to the scroll with the writing utensils, he knelt and carefully gathered ink on the tip of the brush before beginning to lightly stroke the characters of Kagome's name under his own. A smile made its way onto his face as he finished the inscription, happy that he had been the one to add her. A strange warmth pooled in his stomach at the sight of their names together, immortalized in writing for future generations to read.

However, that warmth soon turned to panic and dread as he watched the characters of her name slowly fade before ceasing to exist altogether. Once again, his name was alone. He hastily wrote her name again, but was met with same results.

Thinking it was something wrong with the scroll, perhaps a spell to prevent undesignated people from writing in the royal registry, Sesshomaru snatched up a stray piece of paper and harshly painted her name. The ink was not even given a chance to dry before her name had vanished from the page. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the traitorous paper and allowed a small amount of his acid to gather at the tip of one of his claws before burning Kagome's name through the paper and into the wooden floor below. Sesshomaru smirked smugly at the sizzling wood, satisfied.

A light breeze blew through the room, fluttering papers as it increased in strength. Sesshomaru never looked away at the growing chaos. No, his gaze was transfixed on the burned name of his pack mate. Well, what should have been her burned name. Instead, he watched as the wood shifted and groaned before the depressions made by his acid rose up to return to its' state prior to being burned.

Sesshomaru sat unseeing. ' _Just how can this be possible? It goes against the laws of nature. How can one name be completely erased for existence_?' Despite his thoughts, Sesshomaru knew the answer to all these questions. It was one that had tormented him since the first time Kagome had disappeared. One that all his problems seemed to gravitate around. The cause of Kagome's anguish and pain.

For the last time, Sesshomaru took the brush in hand. With one stroke he drew the symbol of Kagome's clan, the triangular hourglass, not surprised at all when it too vanished. He allowed this information to permeate through him.

It was always them. They were the ones constantly forcing Kagome to go to battle zones to accomplish kami knows what. They were the ones preventing his claim from being officially recognized in the registry. They were the ones who threw her away; bleeding, dying, and broken. They had no say over her now. _She belonged to him!_

* * *

Kagome had been enjoying a leisurely evening practicing her archery at the target range when she began to hear the servants yelling. Curious and somewhat concerned she began to pack up her gear. That is, until she heard the familiar snarl of a feral inu.

"What has Sesshomaru gotten into now?" Kagome muttered dryly. It had been a while since he caused such a ruckus in the citadel, and that was only when he was in his teething or world domination phase.

As Kagome trudged back up to the citadel, she had been expecting to find a frazzled staff and excitable dog. What she didn't expect was to see Sesshomaru still in his human form and blazing a trail straight for her. She didn't think twice, just dropped her stuff and ran.

Of course she stood no chance of escape despite her athletic ability and his obviously upset state of mind led to her quick and immediate capture. He towered over her, his once awkward limbs had long since filled out and his face had lost all its baby fat. Yet despite his corded muscles, overwhelming height, and indisputable strength, Kagome felt no fear as she looked into the red eyes of her alpha. To her, he was still such a child with much to learn and see in the world. He would always be her puppy.

She was slightly startled when he took hold of her arm and raised the sleeve above her elbow. He saw nothing but smooth skin. Red eyes flickered to hers and instantly realizing what he wanted, Kagome allowed her concealment to drop revealing the scars from past injuries. She was thoroughly confused at this point, it had been several weeks since she had been injured and he had investigated the wound at that time, not to mention the wound was on her ankle. When Sesshomaru growled, she knew that he was angry. Very angry.

Sesshomaru saw the scars and felt his blood heat even more. She did not deserve to be treated in such a way. But that wrong was not what angered him this time or made him go feral. When he had realized that no permanent record of Kagome or her clan could be made, he came to another conclusion. Would his claim on her be permanent?

Looking at her arm he saw many marks, but his sloppy claim from his younger years was absent. He felt his fangs ache with the need to feel her skin give beneath them as he marked her and his power grew around him as he repressed his anger and desire. ' _I'll be damned if I let that fucking clan take her from me.'_

Kagome looked on with wide eyes, sure that any moment now he would shift. Though she was not entirely sure what had angered him so, she assumed that it had something to do with the scars and her clan. She desperately wished she could explain to him her duties and responsibilities, but knew that she could not. Even if she was not prevented by the spells binding her she would not speak. For to do so would only serve to drag him into her own personal hell and that was something she would never allow.

Since the day in her room when Sesshomaru had discovered her wounds, he had treated her like the finest porcelain. Though this annoyed Kagome, she was not made of glass and was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she allowed it so he wouldn't feel so helpless. So he felt he could protect her. Therefore, when Sesshomaru suddenly bit her arm viciously, she couldn't prevent a startled yelp and pained moan from escaping her lips. When he released her arm, he spoke; his voice guttural and thick with possession.

"Mine."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice was soft and cautious. She had no idea what was wrong with him but he was definitely acting out of the norm. He said nothing, completely focused on watching the new mark on her arm. Kagome too watched and her eyes widened as slowly the pain and mark vanished altogether. ' _That's never happened before_. _What can it mean_?'

Sesshomaru snarled in anger and suppressed hurt as he transformed and dashed into the tree line, leaving the startled Kagome seated on the lawn. His father had taught him to control his emotions and that, should he lose himself to them, he would raise villages to the ground and cause unprecedented damage. At the moment, his sanity was only being held together by a fraying string. He needed to run, to be with nature, to exhaust himself before returning to Kagome's side where he would have to face the fact his claim was not strong enough to overcome whatever magic was binding her; that he was too weak to protect her.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke to the strangest scent he had ever smelled in his life, it was an intriguing citrus smell that he could not recall ever having come across before. Absently, he noted that underneath the citrusy tang was Kagome's own seasonal scent. ' _Strange_.'

He hadn't recalled returning to the citadel last night, but wasn't too surprised to wake up with Kagome snuggled against his much broader chest. He would often slip into her bed after she fell asleep; a habit he never even tried to rid himself of from his younger years. Her tiny toes slipped up and down his shin as she giggled lightly in her sleep. His sleeping robe was clutched tightly in her hands, his own arms wrapped around her waist effectively caging her against him.

Curious, he decided to investigate the smell and began to poke his nose wherever he could reach. Once again Kagome giggled in her sleep and mumbled his name lightly before rolling so that her back was pressed against his chest. He found that the citrus smell was particularly strong in her hair and he began nuzzling it deeper and deeper until his nose met the back of her neck.

He opened his eyes lazily and frowned when he saw the burn mark of her clan, the only thing that concealment of hers couldn't hide. Still angered from the previous night's discoveries and the fact that her clan's mark was impressed into her while his was not, Sesshomaru decided that something had to be done and began to thoroughly lick the mark. ' _If Kagome can't be physically marked, this Sesshomaru will have to scent mark her_.'

Though ridiculously pleased with himself for finding a way to claim her while covering up her clan's mark, Sesshomaru didn't quite feel like stopping; her skin tasted incredible. He found himself pressing her closer against him, his arm a band around her stomach as his mouth worked its way from her neck to her ear. His teeth nipped lightly at the shell of her ear before moving lower to pull her lobe into his mouth. Kagome began to squirm uncomfortably in her sleep beneath him and his body heated at the way her movements felt against his sensitive skin. Soon enough he was open mouthy kissing her collarbone earning him a soft mew. His mind was clouded by her enticing scent, taste, feel, and sounds. He wanted more, he _needed_ more.

When he felt Kagome grind against his growing erection as she squirmed from his ministrations, he felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him. Immediately he wrenched himself away from Kagome in shock causing her to stir and slowly wake up. Sesshomaru remained pressed against the far wall, watching with morbid fascination as the girl he was just assaulting in her sleep woke up. Realizing he had not yet been caught, he fled the room before he did something else he would regret.

He had no idea what was going on with his body but something was clearly wrong. His blood was heated and his erection had not gone down since waking that morning. As he strode through the halls he felt as if he was under constant attack. The tangy smell that was driving him mad seemed to be coming from just about every room in the citadel! Though with the continued exposure, Sesshomaru noticed that the smell seemed to emanate from only the females and that it varied based on the female. Kagome's scent was citrusy where many of the other women had a spicier tang. The spice was indeed distracting, but inu had never dealt well with spicy food and he himself preferred the fruity citrus of Kagome.

In spite of having made several observations and even developing preferences, Sesshomaru still had no idea why the women had begun to put off such scents. ' _Maybe it's some form of biological warfare_ ,' Sesshomaru thought to himself, ' _something that would immobilize all the men and leave the women defenseless.'_ Deciding that his father should be warned, he made his way to the study.

Sesshomaru had always looked up to and admired his father. The Taisho had accomplished a great deal in his time as Lord of the West and Sesshomaru and had always seen his father as being a far off goal he would never reach. Though as a boy, Sesshomaru had disliked the study, he had grown to see it as the physical representation of generations of progress and pride. So when the distraught Sesshomaru uncharacteristically walked into the study without knocking or being granted entrance, the last thing he had expected to find was his father copulating with his mother on top of the ancient desk.

His father snarled at him in warning and Sesshomaru quickly retreated to avoid losing his head to the possessive male. Sesshomaru stood outside the room in shock, still able to hear the grunts and moans coming from the room and found, much to his disgust, that his body was becoming even more heated as he listened. Turning, he resolved himself to an early swim in the cool lake, hoping that he would never have to witness such a thing again.

Sesshomaru felt his frustration at the whole situation rising as the brisk water slowly cleared his mind. Of course he knew that his body was excited and wanted to rut, he had spent time around the soldiers and you learn a thing after seven hundred years of living. What he didn't know was why. Male inu do not go into heat, that is something that only happens among the females of their kind and he had never been affected by it before. So unless there was some external interference, Sesshomaru had no idea what was happening to his body and that was what angered him. He was always in control and detested situations where he was not, specifically when it had to do with his person.

When his father finally found him, Sesshomaru had not moved from the lake for over three hours. He had tried to return after having calmed himself down only to immediately feel his blood heat when he smelled Kagome in the gardens. The Taisho was curious at what had clouded his son's judgment to such an extent that he would not hear or smell the sounds of his parents rutting prior to entering the room. Sesshomaru was not one to be so carefree.

"I believe that I am gravely ill, father. You should prepare yourself for the worst." Sesshomaru's voice was serious causing the Taisho to take another look at his son. He didn't look any different from usual. Noticing his father's gaze, Sesshomaru continued. "It is not a visible ailment which afflicts me, father, but a mental one."

"That sounds rather serious." The Taisho was already running a list of possible problems and ways to cure or mitigate them through his mind.

"It is." Sesshomaru nodded gravely, "I find myself attracted to the opposite sex."

"…"

"I understand it may come as a shock to you. After all, I have never before showed an interest in such frivolities. I have no way of knowing what will come of this."

"… That's it?"

"Father, this is in no way a light situation." Sesshomaru said as he turned to his father. "Males do not enter into heat, yet just this morning I was practically gnawing on Kagome like she was a piece of meat!"

"You were making advances on Kagome?" The Taisho said with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well, she wasn't really aware of it." Sesshomaru said under his breath. "She was asleep after all."

"I repeat. You were making advances on Kagome?"

"She smelled funny."

"Like citrus?"

"How did you know that?" Sesshomaru growled at his father displeased that his father may have been sniffing around Kagome. His father could be quite…loose when it came to sex.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru. It's not what you think." The Taisho said with his hands raised defensively. "I've known Kagome since I was a pup; she triggered my first heat too."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing happened. I'm just trying to say that what is happening to you is normal. Though males don't go into heat, the first time we respond to a female's seasonal heat marks us as adults capable of reproducing. When females go into heat, males are driven to rut them by the smell of their estrus and urine. The first heat is just the first time we recognize the smell of a fertile woman. It being spring, it is not surprising that you are picking up and responding to the scent of women's heat in the castle."

"So this will happen twice a year now?"

"Well, it will happen every time you come into contact with a fertile female until you are mated and then it will just be when your mate is fertile, though they don't have to be in heat to have sex." Sesshomaru took a moment to process this information before deciding that it sounded reasonable enough. Having gotten what he needed he turned red eyes back on his father.

"Care to explain exactly what happened your first heat and the role Kagome played in it?"

"You're being awfully possessive, Sesshomaru. It's in the past and like I said, nothing happened between us."

"She is my pack mate."

"Is that all she is to you?" The Taisho asked seriously. When Sesshomaru didn't respond the Taisho sighed. "Kagome is a difficult creature to possess, Sesshomaru. Although it may seem as if you have her, she is as difficult to capture as smoke."

"Speaking from experience?" Sesshomaru asked bitterly. The Taisho just sighed as he rose to leave.

"If you do happen to catch her though," His father said over his shoulder, "never let go."

Sesshomaru sat at the base of a tree beside the lake, allowing his body to dry in the sun. His face was serene and his hair was fluttering lightly in the wind. Suddenly his fist lashed out, punching the ground beside him. Of course he knew that he didn't really have her. Of course he knew that she was near impossible to catch. Of course he knew he would never let her go. He knew all this better than anyone.

He did not know if his feelings toward Kagome were of a romantic nature or not, only that he wanted her to always be beside him. He wanted her smiles, hugs, kisses, and warmth to be for him alone. He had claimed her as a child, not understanding the consequences of his actions but he knew now that instinct must have driven him to do so on some level. Though, the reasons were inconsequential. The fact that she had known his father when he was younger did not matter. Not even the fact that his claim on her was weak and reduced to nothing more than a scent mark mattered to him. She was his.

* * *

Returning to the citadel, he was met by his father at the front door. The Taisho reeked the scent of a satisfied male and Sesshomaru knew that somewhere in the castle, his mother would smell similarly satisfied. The happiness in his father's expression almost made Sesshomaru punch him; almost.

"I take it you've had some time to think things through?" The Taisho's question was met with his son's usual blank face. "The first heat can be rather rough; I have prepared a room for you to stay in that is away from the main halls. As you know females are in heat for roughly two to three weeks." Again, Sesshomaru said nothing. Twitching, the Taisho continued, "I'll just show you the way then."

True to his father's word, the room was certainly far from the main quarters they used in the citadel. Sesshomaru absently wondered if he would ever be able to find his way back after his time in seclusion. He was considering whether or not to ask his father if they were walking in circles when he heard Kagome's laughter.

Sesshomaru's first thought was wondering why she was in such an obscure part of the castle which was quickly followed by his apprehension of potentially meeting with her. He was unsure if she was suspicious of his quick retreat that morning and anxious of what he might do to her in his present state of mind. Walking through the citadel, he found that the scents of other women's heats did not bother him. Only Kagome's seemed to call to him in such a way that would cloud his mind and cause him to think of nothing but her, a futon, and considerably less clothing.

When he focused in on the voices, he found that she was talking to another female, probably one of the many maids scurrying about the citadel. Though, the subject of their conversation was far more intriguing.

"Lady Kagome, I have recently heard that master Sesshomaru is coming into his first heat."

"Oh my," Sesshomaru heard Kagome gasp in surprise, "Well I suppose that this was likely to happen soon. He matures much quicker than others of his kind."

"Agreed, lady Kagome. A male typically has his first heat between his nine hundredth and thousandth year."

"Mhmm. Though, females have always been quicker to mature than males regardless of species."

"Hehe, that is true. You should be careful of master Sesshomaru though, lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru frowned at the insinuation that he was a danger to Kagome and was about to call out to them when his father touched his arm and shook his head, indicating that they should listen in a little more. Reluctantly, Sesshomaru returned his attention to the conversation, a little bitter that his father had been telling everyone about his heat.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked her voice hard with challenge. The maid seemed to realize that she had overstepped her bounds and hesitantly replied.

"I didn't mean any offense, lady Kagome. Only that you are very close with the master and he may desire to sate his needs…" she trailed off uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. Sesshomaru too felt a light blush color his cheeks. That is, until he heard Kagome begin to laugh jovially.

"Sesshomaru doesn't see me in that way." She said with a wave of her hand.

"You are very attractive, lady Kagome. Many men in the citadel desire you." Kagome immediately blushed hotly and Sesshomaru's hands clenched into tight fists, he would be having a talk with the staff soon on what they could and could not touch.

"That's very kind of you, really, but Sesshomaru is not your average man. Besides, we could never be more than pack mates. He's still such a puppy to me." Sesshomaru felt his gut clench and for some reason he felt as if he was losing a battle he didn't even know he was fighting.

"My lady, the master is now a fully-fledged adult in demon society."

"Oh, I know that he's grown up." Kagome laughed, "I do have eyes after all. It's just difficult for me to see him as anything other than the young pup that would take me on adventures of the staff corridors or proudly present me with his freshly 'hunted' kappa retainer."

Kagome giggled fondly as she remembered her precious memories of the young Sesshomaru and their time together. So engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't have time to react before she was slammed against a wall, arms restrained above her by a very angry Sesshomaru. Kagome stood entranced by the passion held in the usually stoic man's eyes which had become blood red; the pupils having turned a blue green color. The stripes Kagome so enjoyed to stroke in his sleep had become jagged and his lips were raised in a snarl as he growled down at her.

Kagome was truly given only a moment to take Sesshomaru in before she felt his lips come crashing down against her own. Kagome was frozen in shock as his soft lips molded against hers, the kiss was punishing and every bit the dominating male that was Sesshomaru. Forcing her mouth open with his tongue, he deepened the kiss while moving one hand to the back of her neck preventing her from escaping. He was sloppy at first but Sesshomaru had always been a natural at everything and quickly coaxed her into returning the kiss with the rhythm he built. His tongue stroked hers sensually but he would pull back to nip on her lip whenever she tried to take control.

Kagome couldn't think beyond the fog of carnal pleasures promised in the heated kiss. His body was pressed flush against her and she became all too aware of Sesshomaru's own excitement. She moaned into the kiss and pulled at her hands which were still held by one of his. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and was satisfied when Kagome leaned forward following him, clearly desiring to continue. His breath was hot against her swollen red lips and Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's heaving chest pressed against his own. His eyes had returned to their amber state but were smoldering as they remained locked with Kagome's. When he spoke, his voice was rough and filled with emotion.

"I am no longer a pup, Kagome."

He released her hands and stepped away. Having lost all strength in her legs, Kagome crumpled to the floor and stared up at the retreating figure of the man she had thought she knew. The snap of the closing shoji screen startled her and the maid who had been standing in the room quickly rushed over began fussing.

Yet, she saw nothing but the image of Sesshomaru's back as he left her. It was the back of a man who had seen the vulgarities of life but looked forward, a man who had suffered great loss but had the heart to live on, a man who made peace with his faults and failures, a man who was proud of who he was and all the protected.

Kagome raised shaking fingertips to her lips which still felt phantom sensations of Sesshomaru's heat and passion. She had known he was a man, she simply did not desire to see it. She did not wish to watch him grow and eventually leave her behind as they all did. She wanted him to stay with her, even if it meant he would forever be the puppy. And yet that was no longer an option. She had seen and felt the man Sesshomaru had become and could never go back.

Though her words were whispered, Sesshomaru heard.

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

"You wished to see me, sir?" Kagome asked as she stood before the lord of the West.

"Kagome, when you call me sir it truly makes me feel old." He said sardonically as he relaxed behind his desk.

"Believe me when I say that seeing you with a grown up son makes me feel old." She quipped. "It was bad enough when your father grew up, I have known far too many of you dogs."

"Just how old are you?"

"It is seen as rude to inquire after a lady's age." She said turning up her nose. "Now, you had business with me?"

"Well yes. It's about Sesshomaru." The Taisho watched Kagome visibly stiffen at his son's name. "What happened earlier-"

"The matter is forgotten." Kagome said with a wave of her hand, "He is in heat; I understand that he was not in his right mind at the moment." The Taisho frowned; he didn't think that Sesshomaru was out of control when he had kissed Kagome. Sure he may have been more forward in his actions, but he was almost certain that his son harbored feelings for the girl. Just as he was certain that Kagome was aware of those feelings.

"Kagome, you should speak-"

"My lord, I believe there are more pressing issues to attend to at the moment than my relationship with your son."

"Very well." The Taisho finally relented. "Now that Sesshomaru has reached adulthood we will be hosting a coming of age ceremony for him beginning the next new moon. It is typically the duty of the mother, my mate, to host the events but I ask that you aid her in the preparations as you have the most experience."

"That is certainly true." Kagome said dryly. "I suppose I should meet with your mate soon then. In the meantime, draw up a list of people you would like to invite and I will incorporate it into the guest list." The Taisho sat amused as he watched Kagome begin to mumble about meals to plan and lodging. She had organized his own coming of age ceremony and he was excited to see what she would do for his son's. Though he wished there was something he could do to push the two together, he knew of the chains that still held her bound. In his own experience he had been unable to save her and was been forced to move on by his duty to the lands. The Taisho could only wish for a better outcome for both his son's and Kagome's sake.

"I will consult with my advisors and inform you when I have completed the list." Kagome nodded brusquely before turning to leave the room. "Oh! And Kagome?" She stopped at the threshold, looking back over her shoulder at the sadly smiling lord, "Please enjoy yourself."

The lady of the West was quite easy to track down having taken up permanent residence in the sitting room that overlooked the water gardens. The relationship between the two women had been strained at first, the lady of the West having known that her mate harbored feelings for the girl when he was younger. Yet, as time when on, they became quite close; bonding over the many trials that came with being an acquaintance of the lord of the West. The lady particularly enjoyed hearing about her mate's childhood embarrassments.

"Would you rather Sesshomaru have a traditional inu ceremony or one of the more modern ones clans have been hosting recently?"

"Would you consider my mate's ceremony modern?"

"Yes." The lady furrowed her brow, as far as she could remember his ceremony had remained unaltered from past generations having attended the Taisho's ceremony herself.

"What is the difference then?"

"The modern ceremonies, as you are aware, consist of a ball, hunt, and some show of strength; usually in the form of a mock battle. At the end, there would be a final feast before the guests left. In all, the celebration usually only takes a week or so; it really depends on how long the hunt is."

"Yes, that how the ceremony has always been done."

" _Recently_ , that is how it has been done recently." Kagome stressed. "The ceremony changed when the Taisho's grandfather came of age. Prior to that, the coming of age ceremony had been deeply spiritual and would last a complete lunar cycle. Traditionally, the rite was composed of six parts.

"First, the family would hold an acknowledgement festival. The first half is very solemn; each of the guests would come before the host family to recognize the child coming of age. This is also when gifts are presented and relationships are cemented. Following this, the guests are all invited to feast and the festival part begins. Entertainment is brought from all corners of the land and all celebrate through the night.

"At midnight, on the night of the acknowledgement festival, begins the call of the hunt. All inu in attendance participate in the call and the child coming of age will transform into their true form and begin the hunt. The hunt typically takes two days and the game must be presented to the alpha upon return. The greater the prey, the more auspicious his rule will be. There will then be a second feast where the game is feasted upon and gratitude to the person coming of age is shown.

"The third event is what has been known as the War. Though the hunt may have been a test in the inu's strength, the War is a test of intelligence and endurance. This exam will last seven days in which he will battle hordes of men, utilize war tactics against his tutors, and exchange in physical battles against all in attendance who wish to fight."

"Has anyone ever failed the War?" The lady of the West inquired.

"Of course," Kagome laughed, "When it is a lord's heir that is coming of age, all the lords must be invited; often times participating in the battle themselves. There will be a difference in skill and experience between the new adult and the cardinal lords. There is no penalty for losing the battles other than losing face which is quite dangerous itself."

"I see." She said frowning, "What is the fourth event?"

"The fourth event is the Wild. For seventeen days, the inu will live with his kin in the wild. There he will develop a spiritual awareness of what his existence is and how to live in harmony with nature. He will learn his land, every rock, stream, and crevice. He will come to understand his role in life and begin to define what he will accomplish in the future.

"Upon returning, he will be brought before an oracle. The seer will then prophesize his future which will serve as a guide for him; a riddle to puzzle.

"When this has been completed, the closing ceremonies will commence and the individual will be recognized officially as a man in the eyes of demon society. The closing ceremonies tended to vary from being a formal dinner to a more sexual initiation with numerous prostitutes."

"Sexual initiation?"

"Yea, it was this huge orgy. You have no idea how crazy your mate's great great great grandfather was." Kagome said dryly.

"Did you…?" the lady hedged slyly.

"No!" Kagome objected quickly. " _I_ wasn't there."

"But if you weren't there then how-?"

"So would you like Sesshomaru to have a traditional or modern ceremony?" Kagome interjected, "The modern one will be simpler to accomplish, but the traditional one allows for him to showcase his abilities on a larger scale. Personally, I recommend the traditional." The lady looked like she wanted to say more but the smile on Kagome's face was cool and the lady felt slightly threatened by her dark aura.

"I will defer to your opinion in this matter then." She said bowing her head, "I believe that Sesshomaru would prefer that version as well. However, I will not permit any form of… sexual initiation. We will host a ball for the closing ceremonies; this will bridge the modern and the old."

"Very well." Kagome agreed, "Let's move onto the guest list then, invitations will need to be sent out today in order for all the guests to arrive on time."

* * *

He knew that he may have acted rather rashly, that what he had done could potentially harm his relationship with Kagome. However, remaining in seclusion for weeks without knowing what she had thought of the kiss was driving him mad! Sure Kagome had said "I know" when he was leaving, but what did that even mean? Was she simply recognizing that he was an adult or did she mean something else?

He didn't even know what _he_ had meant by kissing her. It just happened. One second he was listening to her talk about how their relationship couldn't progress past where it was, then next thing he knew his stomach was in knots and he was kissing her like a starved man! _If I could just talk to her…_ Unfortunately, that was not an option at the moment.

Every day his father would visit with him and tell him what had been happening around the citadel and the Western lands. He had come to loathe these visits. Each time his father came, he seemed to be dripping with satisfaction and was covered in his mother's scent. Not only was that disturbing for Sesshomaru, he was annoyed that his father could seek relief during the women's heat when he was locked up in a corner of the castle. His father never spoke of what had happened with Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't ask. He didn't want to have to go through his father to speak with Kagome. When he was released and this heat was over, they would sit down and have a long talk about what had happened between them.

Though, he suspected that with his coming of age ceremony soon that the conversation wouldn't be happening for some time. The earliest guests would be arriving even before he was free from his seclusion; the new moon coinciding with the night of his release. Sesshomaru had the sneaking suspicion that his father was extending his incarceration needlessly; already he no longer felt the pull towards the females bringing him meals. He remained only because his father had greater experience with these matters and he chose to defer to him for the time being.

"Though, it is quite lonely." He said to the ceiling above. Rolling over, Sesshomaru resigned himself to studying for the remaining days. Though he was not anxious about the exams his tutors would be giving him, it never hurt to be fully prepared. The event was titled the War for a reason after all.

* * *

Finally emerging from his ordered seclusion, Sesshomaru was met with such a flurry of colors and bustling people he almost retreated back to his room. He would have, if not for his mother who dragged him to his father's chambers where he would be getting prepared for that night's acknowledgement festival.

Sesshomaru stood as still as possible as people clamored around him with various fabrics piled high, quite fed up with the whole affair. He felt utterly violated at the way they were poking and prodding his being; he didn't even want to remember what had happened in the bath, effectively blocking that experience from memory. Sesshomaru was even more annoyed at the finished product; he looked the same as he always did.

The Taisho couldn't help but chuckle at his son's predicament. Of course he would look the same as usual, his son had always been more aware of his appearance and was fastidious about remaining immaculate regardless of the situation. The only difference from the norm was that Sesshomaru's hair was pulled back and bound in a fashion similar to his own; a fact that clearly annoyed Sesshomaru. The moment the staff was dismissed from the room, he tore out the hair piece and began to run his clawed hands through his hair. This ceremony would define his adult hood and he did not wish to rely on the reputation and image of his father, he was his own person.

"Have you studied the portraits of the guests and their relationships with the West that Kagome prepared for you?"

"Of course, Father." Sesshomaru replied as he continued to adjust his appearance. When he was satisfied that the reflection in the mirror was his own and not a shadow of his father, Sesshomaru allowed his father to lead him from the room. The halls were now deserted, a stark contrast from the chaos they had held the past few weeks; the servants busy preparing the meal or tending to the needs of the guests. The wood floors and beams were polished to perfection and the screens had been replaced. Dashes of color kept the halls from being too plain and various plants or banners adorned the nooks and walls.

The acknowledgement festival would be held in the great hall which had been tastefully decorated with seasonal flowers, tapestries depicting the valiant inu clan, and sashes of red and silver. The room was awash with light from the many candles placed throughout. A low set table in the shape of a great 'U' followed the boarder of the room; comfortable plush pillows had been placed along the outside where they would later dine. The table itself had been masterfully crafted and ornamented with gold center pieces and candles. In all, the room was inviting while maintaining a professional and stately aura.

"Mother has outdone herself." Sesshomaru commented while he was led to his seat at the apex of the table. Other than him, his father, and a few servants making last minute adjustments the room was empty.

"Indeed. She supervised every step of preparation for the ceremony from tasting food to overseeing the arrival of guests. Kagome was a great help as well, her expertise certainly eased your mother's mind greatly."

"Kagome has been to many of these gatherings?"

"A fair amount I'd say. Did you know that the first time I met your mother was at my own coming of age ceremony? She was just a child at the time, far too young for her mother to be pushing her onto me." The Taisho grumbled as he recalled his mate's very forceful mother. "These events provide the greatest opportunity for mothers to push their daughters on unsuspecting men. It's quite unsettling."

"I'll be on my guard then." Sesshomaru said solemnly. His father nodded.

"That would be wise, my son."

As if speaking her name had summoned her; the lady of the West swept into the room. She was clothed in a traditional jūnihitoe. It had a mix of vibrant colors and the patterns embellishing the various layers were exquisite. The outermost layer, the karaginu, was a deep red with silver chrysanthemum twining up the sides. In her hand was an ornate silver fan decorated with red geometrical patterns. Adjusting the mo layer behind her, she knelt at her mate's left.

"How are you this evening mate?" The Taisho said as he leaned over, placing a sweet kiss on her powdered cheek.

"As well as any person who is drowning in twelve layers of cloth would be." She said smiling patronizingly from behind her lifted fan. "It is due to Kagome's sacrifice that I am here with you. She is still with the staff being primped."

"So you used her as a decoy." The Taisho concluded.

"Only the strong survive." She replied cryptically. A few moments later a butler assisted a fuming Kagome into the great room.

"I cannot believe that you abandoned me to fashion obsessed, gossiping old ladies!" Kagome huffed as she glided around the table until she reached Sesshomaru's side. "I only just escaped with my life!"

"You calling them old ladies is like the pot calling the kettle black, dear."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?" Kagome said raising a haughty brow. "You used to be such a sweet little girl too."

"You look lovely this evening, Kagome." The Taisho cut in.

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed. Kagome, like his mother, was wearing a jūnihitoe. However, Kagome's favored more earthy tones than the strong colors of his mothers. Her outer layer was black with a golden willow tree stitched up the back. The hanging vines hinted at her figure hidden beneath the many layers of fabric. The gold of the branches and leaves seemed to glow from the light cast by the candles, catching the eye. Her face was miraculously clear of the white powder and red paint women seemed to favor at the moment. She had also somehow convinced the women preparing her to pull her hair into a complex series of twists and knots rather than leaving it down as was common. In her hair were what looked like golden branches with blooming plumb blossoms woven in to create a more artistic and exotic appearance. For Sesshomaru, he found his gaze following the golden leaves up to her slim neck, a few stray hairs that had fallen from her up do further accentuating the beauty of her neckline and posture.

When Kagome turned her blue eyes to him he found himself suddenly inhaling, having forgotten to breathe since seeing her enter the room. It had been too long since he had last met with her and he suddenly panicked when recalling what he had done, nervous about her reaction and what she thought of him. She smiled kindly, her laugh lines crinkling.

"Congratulations Sesshomaru."

"Thank you." He found himself saying. Her smile widened and she took her place at his right. His father, mother, and Kagome chatted pleasantly for a while until they were told that they guests would be making their appearance soon. Sesshomaru was still unsure where he stood with Kagome, was she happy with him, angry, disappointed? He felt a sudden wave of exhaustion overcome him. He was acting like a pup. He should just approach her honestly as he always has. She would respect that.

The grand doors of the hall opened as the first guest made their way into the hall. As per usual, the guests would be introduced according to rank; the cardinal lords first and lower nobility last.

"Introducing the Lord and Lady of the South. Accompanying them is their heir, Enok and daughter, Enak." The master of ceremonies announced from the door as the family entered.

Sesshomaru had met with the lord of the South on a number of occasions while negotiating territory disputes and trade agreements with his father and was pleased to see that they had brought along their twin children. The Southern lands were ruled by the falcon clan, they were known for their foresight and thirst for knowledge. Their territory was riddled with libraries and record keeping sanctuaries. Appearance wise, they were rather unique. Their frames were tall and their nails were hooked and just as sharp as their talons are while in their true form. Their skin was a light golden tan setting off the stark black hair which was uniformly shoulder length and windswept behind them; a few feathers woven into the single braid that hung behind their pointed ears. Their clothes were thin, almost so sheer that they were translucent, and gently hung of their frames. They wore a simple colored sash tied around their waist which demarked their social rank. The Southern lord stepped forward and nodded his head in acknowledgement to the inu family, his own following suite.

"The Southern lord welcomes the Western heir." He said solemnly as he made a fist over his heart. "We bestow upon him gifts of our land." The Taisho had already discussed the gifts that were to be given by each of the guests and had them moved to one of the empty chambers in the citadel. The South had given a number of silk rolls, trunks filled with precious jewels, various weapons, and a collection of books on legends and history.

"The Western lord thanks the Southern lord." The Taisho said returning the gesture. The Southern lord's eyes flickered to the lady of the West, Sesshomaru, and finally rested on Kagome. Though she was hidden behind her fan as was required of the ladies of court, he had recognized her. A small smile spread across his lips and he placed a fisted hand over his heart before bowing discreetly to her. Kagome did not return the gesture, but then, the Southern lord did not expect her to. He turned and led his family around to their position beside the lady of the West. The two young twins, who could not be more than three hundred, pulled at their mother's robes.

"Mother, that was-" Enak whispered.

"Hush child, you must not speak of such things." The lady of the South scolded.

"You got us in trouble, stupid." Enok blamed his sister.

"Did not!"

"Come." Their mother said as she forced them to take their places at table.

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She remained unfazed by the incredible show of respect the lord of the South had just displayed to her and in the presence of another lord no less. What had just happened was tantamount to declaring his loyalty to her. Yet, she showed no outward sign of recognition or acceptance of the Southern lord.

"Introducing the lord of the East. Accompanying him is his heir, Rhys and their…companions."

The Eastern pride had always been a great annoyance to both Sesshomaru and his father. The cats were always looking to start a fight, provoking them by intercepting trade caravans, attacking border villages, and even going so far as to kidnap western citizens for their haram. The ruling lion pride consisted of the lord and his heir along with their vast haram of women they kept themselves entertained with. Though there were certainly other children at one point, Rhys had killed them all to ensure his position as future lord of the East.

The two men sauntered into the room as if they owned it, fanged smirks and hooded eyes causing more than a few of the servants stationed along the walls to swoon. Their reddish orange hair was spiked and untamed creating the impression that they had just had a good bout of sex before gracing the hall with their presence. Rhys' hair was held out of his eyes by a white scarf that had been knotted beside his ear to form a makeshift headband. They wore white haram pants with orange scarves tied at the waist and their chests were bare aside from the single gold collar that draped down their chests not unlike those worn in ancient Egypt. Their arms each had golden gauntlets and cuffs, their fingers and ears adorned with numerous pieces of jewelry. The women trailing behind them wore even less, their single article of clothing being a gauze version of harem pants. Their bodies were covered in piercings and their chests bare. They giggled and gossiped quietly as they followed, speaking of how handsome their lord and heir were.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth in frustration, he _hated_ the East. They were everything the West was not: roguish, undisciplined, offensive, and indiscriminant about who they bedded. Everything about them rubbed Sesshomaru the wrong way.

"The lord of the East welcomes the heir of the West." The Eastern lord drawled slowly, the women behind him preening at the sound of his voice. "We too have brought gifts." ' _Oh they had brought gifts alright_.' The Taisho thought. He wondered absently what the women would think if they knew the Eastern lord had tried to gift them to his son. Not that he would allow such a thing; there was no telling what diseases they were carrying.

"The Western lord welcomes the Eastern lord."

Sesshomaru frowned when the lord and his son turned their attention to Kagome, forcing himself to swallow his growl when both men allowed their eyes to wander over her lasciviously. Just as with the Southern lord, Kagome paid the men no mind and continued to look ahead. Rhys licked his lips and smirked predatorily. His father chuckled and led their entourage to their spots, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure, beside Kagome. Sesshomaru was sure that the Eastern lord had leaned in to smell Kagome as he knelt beside her.

"Introducing the lord and lady of the North. Accompanying him is their heir Naga."

Power; that was the first impression Sesshomaru had when he had encountered the dragon clan for the first time during a small skirmish along the northern border. They were thickly built demons who valued strength above all else. Their society consisted of a clearly defined pecking order; everyone knew where they stood and would fight to the death to move up in the ranking. Unlike the other three cardinal lords, the position of dragon lord was not a hereditary position, it was an earned one. Naga was not the Northern lord's son; in fact, Naga had brutally murdered the lord's son to gain the position as heir. He could not yet defeat the lord himself but was always looking for the opportunity to ascend to the greatly coveted position.

Their appearance held none of the grace, elegance, or arrogance of the other three ruling families. Instead, they were well muscled with short, economic haircuts that would not hinder them in battle. Their bodies were riddled with scars and tattoos telling of their battles. Their eyes were sharp and contained a hint of bloodlust. Both the lord and Naga were fitted in their battle armor, always anticipating an attack. The appearance did not vary based on gender either, the lady of the North also wore her battle armor and her green hair was cropped close to her skull. Around the dragons' eyes were small scales which were a testament to how close they kept their beast while in their more human forms.

"The lord of the North welcomes the heir of the West." The lord's voice was slippery and held an air of finality.

"The lord of the West welcomes the lord of the North." The Taisho responded, his voice just as hard. They had shared a rather longstanding border dispute for the last few centuries. Each new Northern lord thinking he could accomplish what his predecessor could not. Northern lords did not last long, often falling to assignations or revolts. The party of three did not hesitate to make their way to their seats, but Sesshomaru did not miss the sneer of distaste on the Northern lord's lips when he briefly met Kagome's eyes.

"Introducing the minor lord…"

Sesshomaru went along with the remainder of the ceremony robotically, his mind elsewhere. The children of the Southern lord kept trying to sneak glances at Kagome and he would be hard pressed to ignore the muttered propositions the Eastern lord and his son were making to her beside him. Then there was the Northern lord who refused to even look at Kagome. Sesshomaru disliked so many people knowing and having relationships with her, even if he did not know the nature of those relationships. She was his pack mate and thus did not need anyone but him in her life. Closing his eyes briefly, he tried to calm his mind. Kagome would hate him if he were to lock her away; she belonged with people where she thrived. He could not take that from her.

However, that didn't mean he couldn't filter the people she spent time with.

He was forced from his thoughts when the human lords began to filter in. Their stench was enough to make his eyes water. The lords were fat and couldn't stop bowing to his father, droning on about how magnificent he was. Many of the princesses were hidden behind their fans as decorum stated but one of them brazenly lowered hers in hopes of catching Sesshomaru's eye. Catch it she did, but only because he was shocked at the extent with which her family went to make her "beautiful." The whole room couldn't look away from the girl before them. Her face was completely white and her eyebrows appeared to have been shaved and painted high on her forehead. When she smiled, Sesshomaru was granted the vision of her teeth which had been painted black. When she was led to her seat by a servant, Sesshomaru observed how she tottered from side to side, no doubt a result of having her feet bound since birth. _Humans have such strange customs._ He thought idly.

There were a few humans though that captured his attention for more positive reasons. The first was a young woman dressed completely in tight warrior clothing with a large bone boomerang tied to her back. "Defense." The lord she was accompanying had explained. "With all these demons running amuck, one can never be too careful." Though Sesshomaru had quickly dismissed the portly lord, the taijiya, who he later discovered was named Sango, never ceased to relax despite his father assurances that the humans in attendance were perfectly safe. Her eyes were calculating and watchful. Surprisingly, she also seemed to be an acquaintance of Kagome's, a bright smile lighting her face when she spotted the girl at his side.

The second human was a monk by the name of Miroku who was representing the human Shinto religious order. The well-spoken young man had openly flirted with his mother, asked Kagome to bear him children, and told the fortune of the many women the lord of the East had dragged along who somehow all got the same fortune of bearing him children. Yet it quickly became known that he was only there to meet with the taijiya girl who greeted him with a punishing knock over the head for acting out at such a serious function. The monk would not be seeing the remainder of the ceremony.

"The West shows it's gratitude for your attendance on this auspicious day by inviting you all to feast at our table." The Taisho said when the acknowledgements portion of the night had finally ended. Immediately, the servants came forth with vast amounts of food. All at once the guests began to dine and celebrate. Though the less formal dinner was supposed to be the less trying part of the day's ceremony, Sesshomaru found himself burning his palms with his own acid to restrain himself from attacking the Eastern delegation.

"Dearest Kagome," The Eastern lord slurred, "It has been some time since you last visited us. We've been dying to have you back for a visit."

"Indeed, Kagome." Rhys purred, "My bed is so cold without you there to warm it."

"Apologies, but please refrain from saying things that could be misunderstood." Kagome said without looking at them.

"What's there to be misunderstood?" Rhys smirked as he leaned over his father to lick along Kagome's ear. "You need only say yes and I'm yours."

Sesshomaru's eyes instantly bled red and he would have slaughtered the Eastern twerp if not for his father's restraining grip and the knife Kagome was holding to Rhys' carotid artery.

"You of all people here cannot make a scene, Sesshomaru. Kagome can handle herself." The Taisho said quietly to his son.

"I'm fine with a little blood if you want it rough, Kagome. I'll even let you start on top as long as I get my turn too." Rhys said as he pressed against the knife's blade causing him to bleed before continuing to lave Kagome's neck.

The lion was suddenly forced back to his seat by none other than his father, the Eastern lord. Sesshomaru was surprised that the lord would take such initiative and for the first time found himself pleased with something the lord had done. That is until the lord began to admonish his son.

"As alpha of our pride, it is my right to have any woman I choose before you." Rhys grumbled for a moment before getting over it and turning his attention to the naked women beside him. Satisfied that his son had been disciplined, the Eastern lord decided to pick up where his son left off. His clawed fingers traced along the golden branches Sesshomaru had been admiring hours before, slowly making his way to her neck and then down to her breast. "You've kept me waiting for some time now Kagome."

Kagome quickly batted his had away from her person. "I have told you and your kin time and time again that I will not have any part in your extracurricular activities."

"You told my father that. He wanted you too, you know." The lord said as he reached up to pet her hair. "He was planning on forcing you; he couldn't wait to chain you to him so you could never return to the here." Kagome shuddered at the implications in that statement and the Taisho had to dig his claws into Sesshomaru's arm to prevent him from attacking. "I killed him though, for you." The Eastern lord whispered as he twirled one of Kagome's stray locks around his finger. "That means you belong to me now, Kagome."

"How dare you speak to one of her station in such a way?" The Southern lord said from his position beside the lady of the West. His violet eyes bored into the Eastern lord's red ones, promising immense pain and suffering. "You are not worthy to lick the ground she walks on."

"I'll leave licking the ground to you," The Eastern lord bit back evenly, "There are far more enjoyable parts of her I can lick."

"Swine!" The Southern lord snarled as he rose from his seat; his children chirping fearfully at his feet.

"That's quite enough." Kagome said calmly as she placed her chopsticks along the edge of her dish and turning to address the Eastern lord. "My lord, should you persist in your actions, I will be obliged to take extreme measures against you."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, Ka-go-me." He purred dodging her knife by mere millimeters. Smirking, he taunted, "Quick as ever, Kagome. But I prefer it slower, harder…" Once again he found himself narrowly avoiding her knife.

"Those were warning's," She said coldly, "I don't recommend chancing it again." A playful light lit the Eastern lord's eyes but before he could say anything more, the Taisho spoke.

"You will not abuse those of my household, cat. Do I make myself clear?" The Taisho had always been the strongest of the cardinal lords and, although the Eastern lord did enjoy messing with the dog, he did not fancy meeting him head to head on an equal playing field. Raising his hands in surrender, the Eastern lord returned to his seat. But not before pressing his nose into Kagome's hair, inhaling deeply one last time.

"There's nothing quite like it." He mussed before calling over one the women in his pride to feed and pleasure him.

"Disgusting creature." The Southern lord muttered, also returning to his seat.

The Taisho closed his eyes and tried to will away the headache that he could feel coming on. His son's body was shaking in suppressed rage beside him and he was ever so grateful that the cat had backed off otherwise he would not have been responsible for Sesshomaru's actions. Already he was worried about what his son would do if left alone with the Eastern lord.

Sesshomaru saw white. Though he knew his eyes were feral, his mind could not comprehend anything past the fact that a cat, a fucking _cat_ , had been licking his Kagome. His claws were secreting poison which was dripping onto the floor below and his mouth was salivating at the prospect of ripping into the Eastern lord and heir's throats. How dare they disrespect his pack mate in such a way? She was his.

Trapped in his world, lost to all reason he felt a spark emanate from his hand. Looking down he saw a small hand peeking out from black sleeves. Slowly, warmth began to spread up his arm and into his chest. His eyes followed the hand past the elbow and the shoulder until he saw her face smiling reassuringly up at him, telling him that what had happened did not bother her and that she was stronger than that.

Sesshomaru never felt such shame as he did in that moment, looking into her eyes. How could she be ok with what had happened? What kind of cruel and abusive existence did she have in the past to make her grow accustomed to such treatment? He is her alpha. It is his responsibility to protect her from such darkness. Yet he had failed her. Clenching his jaw he turned, unable to continue looking at the wonderful girl beside him. ' _I'm still not strong enough to protect her_.'

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes and allowed the cacophony of howls to resonate within her. As many times as she had experienced such a calling, she could never stop the overwhelming sense of unity and strength it filled her with as the countless howls became one. It was the call for a hunt.

All in attendance felt their primal urge to have blood spill beneath their teeth and feel flesh give away under their claws; to experience the ecstasy that accompanied the rush of a thrilling chase. Sesshomaru felt these urges and more. He stood in the courtyard of the citadel, surrounded by his brethren as their voices rose and stirred the still midnight air. All of nature heard the call for a hunt and trembled in fear. Sesshomaru longed to feel the dirt under his paws and the wind through his fur.

The shift into his bestial form was instantaneous. All night, his beast had been at the forefront of his mind, searching for any chance to escape and protect his pack mate; protect Kagome. Sesshomaru's power, which he diligently kept under hidden, as his father instructed him, was released all at once forcing all but the cardinal lords and Kagome to bare their necks in submission. To be able to commanded such strength and at such a young age; he was truly a demon.

He stood proud as the guests cowered in fear of him, his eyes searching; searching for his most precious person. When he finally found her, he could have laughed. Of course he need only look beside himself to find her. Crouching down, he gave her one long, slobbery lick; effectively covering the scent of the Eastern lord. Satisfied that he had reasserted his claim, he nudged her lightly with his nose before turning his piercing eyes on the Eastern delegation.

The Eastern lord had to force himself not to cower from the hatred and promise of death directed at him by the Western heir. He had not been aware that the boy had such strength. All through dinner and their past meetings Sesshomaru had remained watchful but silent, allowing his father to speak while he observed. ' _Of course it wasn't as simple as that'_ , the lord thought ruefully to himself, ' _Of course they were hiding this beast, training it up to be a monster.'_

The communication lasted but a moment before Sesshomaru disappeared into the surrounding forest, encouraged by the continued call of his brethren. After an hour of continuous howling, the Taisho spoke.

"Sesshomaru has two days to finish his hunt and present his prey to me." The Taisho announced. "Please enjoy your stay in the meantime."

At his words, the guests began to slowly make their ways back to their rooms. Kagome, too, found herself before the doors of her bedroom. Exhausted, she collapsed on her futon, too tired to remove the many layers of clothing. She hadn't slept in weeks she had been so busy planning Sesshomaru's ceremony and she was pissed that the lords had created such a spectacle of it. Closing her eyes, Kagome willed herself to sleep, annoyed when it continued to elude her.

She sat up with a huff and wondered what it was that had been plaguing her to such an extent that she was unable to sleep despite how tired she was. Frustrated, she ran a hand through her hair and felt it meet something stiff. Confused she pulled at her hair finding that some strands of hair had gotten stuck together. ' _Sesshomaru's slobber_.' She mussed fondly.

Glancing toward the door that connected their rooms she felt her chest tighten. It had been a while since she had slept beside him, woke in his arms, breathed his scent. She looked down at her own futon which seemed larger than usual then back to his door. Taking a deep breath, Kagome rose and padded to the divider, slowly opening it to look into his room. She smiled when she found that everything was as she had remembered it. Snuggling into his futon she buried her nose in the soft fluff and inhaled luxuriously before being finally drifting to sleep.

' _It still smells like him_.'

* * *

The sun had yet to hint at rising, the stars lighting the moonless night, when the horns began to blare signaling Sesshomaru's return. Startled awake, the entire household made its way to the front gates where Sesshomaru stood towering in his true form. The crowd that gathered whispered among itself that Sesshomaru had not even taken five hours to capture his prey. The Taisho stepped forward, the three other cardinal lords just behind him. All wondered what prey he had been able to capture in such a time as they could not yet see what he had hunted.

"What manner of beast did you hunt, my son?"

Sesshomaru transformed, fluidly returning to his human form, towering above his now visible prey. He allowed his eyes to wander from his father's to meet those of the Eastern lord.

"I hunted lion."


	5. Chapter 5

The gathered spectators shuffled uneasily with their eyes cast downward, cowed by the forceful pressure being exuded by the lords and their heirs. The silence was painfully loud and the tension thick. None moved, none spoke, none dared to even breathe. All attention was on the Western heir whose foot remained crushing the head of the slaughtered lion lying beneath him; his eyes lit with challenge and suppressed rage.

A single loud applause rent the silence. Soon enough, that clap was accompanied by ecstatic laughter bordering on insanity. All eyes shot to the Eastern lord who was bent at the waist clutching his sides in an effort to breath around his mirth. Slowly, ever so slowly, his amusement died down and he lifted his head.

Crazed, blood thirsty red eyes met Sesshomaru's as the Eastern lord slowly ambled forward; a twisted, ecstatic smile spread wide across his face.

"So," The lord's voice was soft and puckish, "the puppy wants to play?" Sesshomaru said nothing, continuing to glare at the approaching lion.

"As lord of the West and the Inu no Taisho, this one accepts the tribute presented." The Taisho quickly intervened as he moved to stand between the two. Despite this, the Eastern lord and Sesshomaru continued to size up each other as if he were not there. Neither one could back down at this point, Sesshomaru because he had made such a bold statement with his kill and the Eastern lord would be seen as weak if he did not rise to the challenge.

"The Taisho has accepted the tribute. Any challenges," Kagome said stepping forward and looking between the two men, "will be answered during the War which will commence in two days' time." The maniacal grin on the Eastern lord's face turned sensual and his eyes became hooded as he turned his attention to Kagome's sleep tussled figure. Sesshomaru growled lowly when the lord's gaze continued to wander and his arousal became thick in the morning air.

"If that is the wish of my lady." The Eastern lord claimed, bowing to Kagome with a flourish. Then, before Sesshomaru could react the Eastern lord was standing before Kagome and held her chin so that her neck was exposed to his lips which were pressed to her throbbing pulse. "I'll have you, my pet. All in good time."

Kagome was suddenly yanked backwards, away from the startled Eastern lord. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and across her chest, holding her close against his much larger form. She felt his rumbling growl through her back and shivered from the possessiveness it held.

"As for you, pup." The Eastern lord began, his face the picture of seriousness, "I'll have your head on a spit outside my den soon enough. No need to rush it along." The crowd of spectators parted before him as he strolled back to his quarters within the citadel. When he reached the front door he lifted his right hand so that those still watching him could see the black strands wrapped around it. Instantly, Kagome's hand flew to her hair where she found a few locks considerably shorter than they had been moments before. Slowly, the Eastern lord inhaled her scent from the hair in his grasp, exhaling luxuriously. "Smells like dog." He murmured disappointed. "Well I'll just have to return for another sample later then."

Sesshomaru hadn't stopped growling until the entirety of the Eastern party had left the courtyard and even then he refused to relinquish his grip on Kagome. The Southern lord was staring quite pointedly at his hold on her but wisely chose not to comment.

"It's on the small side." The Northern heir said as he stepped forward to inspect the killed lion, nudging it with his boot.

"That wasn't the point." The Northern lord replied gruffly.

"Still, my kill was better when I came of age."

"You murdered my son."

"Only the strong have the right to live." The heir said before, he too, left to return to his chambers. The northern lord and lady nodded to the western lord in recognition of the kill then made their way inside once again. The many spectators took this to mean that there would be no brawls and therefore no matters of further interest and slowly began to trickle back to the citadel. This left only the western and southern families along with a few staff members who would prepare the dead lion for the feast that night.

"I have always respected the West's strength of both mind and body. However," The southern lord said turning to Sesshomaru, "Such brazen actions have no place at ceremonies such as this; particularly when the lady went through such trouble organizing it."

"How ungrateful." The southern lady concurred.

"The South hopes that this is not an indication of how the western heir plans to rule. His destructive and antagonizing behavior is not a characteristic suitable for a head of state."

"Careful that you do not overstep your bounds." The Taisho's voice was hard and carried over the empty courtyard. "The West does not dictate how the South rules itself."

"Of course." The southern lord said demurely. "I would never presume such."

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" the two little twins chirped happily as they pulled on her clothes. "Will you play with us later? You know the best games!"

Kagome smiled fondly down at them and Sesshomaru released her so that she could cup both their cheeks in her hands. "If I can find the time I'll join you in the nursery." Taking her statement as a confirmation, the two burst out in excited but unintelligible chirping as they began to flutter excitedly between their parents.

The southern lord and lady's eyes shone with gratitude and a hint of worship as they looked at Kagome. Sesshomaru didn't care for their expressions and once again wrapped Kagome up in his embrace. Both sets of eyes flashed at his action in what Sesshomaru could only assume was jealousy or anger; possibly both.

"As always, Lady Kagome," The southern lord said bowing deeply, "the South is ever grateful for your generosity and graciousness."

"To be in your presence is truly an honor, Lady Kagome." The southern lady said as she too bowed.

Though Sesshomaru could not see her expression, he felt Kagome stiffen in his arms; her back rigid. The twins seemed to sense the shift and calmed, adopting the same submissive stance as their parents. She said nothing, barely even breathed as the Southern family left. Sesshomaru would have said something to her had he not felt his father's ire towards him.

"This Sesshomaru regrets nothing." He said quickly, albeit defensively.

"I didn't suppose you would." The Taisho frowned as he massaged his headache.

"It was a fine kill, my son." The western lady said stepping beside her mate. "You have done the West proud."

Doubtful, Sesshomaru looked between his parents; his mother the picture of elegance and grace stood poised whereas his father was troubled and angered. He felt Kagome's hand on his arm giving him a reassuring squeeze and her head was tilted to smile warmly up at him. Sesshomaru relaxed, Kagome's approval was all he needed, all he cared for.

"Fucking southern lord thinks that just because they're their favorite he can get away with anything he wants." The Taisho muttered to himself annoyed. "The day I allow those pigeons to tell my son what he can and can't do is the day I eat my tail!"

"I apologize." Kagome said with downcast eyes, "Were it not for my presence-"

"Nonsense!" The lady reprimanded, "If anything you being here has calmed them. They are not so willing to act out in the presence of a Watcher, particularly when that Watcher is-" Her voice caught, the spell of silence coming into effect. The lady struggled with her discomfort for a moment before once again collecting herself. "We are grateful that you with us, Kagome. Never doubt that."

Kagome's eyes softened, "Thank you. Truly."

"As for you, son," The Taisho said grasping Sesshomaru's shoulder with a rakish grin on his face, "I've wanted to do that for ages; the cat needed to learn his place. However," he continued, his grip on Sesshomaru's shoulder tightening considerably as his smile turned threatening and his eyes promised immense pain, "I didn't need the penguin to tell me that this was not the place nor the time for such things. The West has maintained peace for so long for a reason and you instigating fights is not going to help anything but your ego." Sesshomaru did not miss his father's eyes flashing to glance at Kagome when he spoke.

"Yes, father."

"Good." The Taisho removed his hand and began directing the staff to remove the corpse. "Rest well, son, the War approaches."

"Yes, father."

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome knelt across from each other on his futon, his fingers tracing her face as his eyes followed ardently. Satisfied, they moved to trail down the side of her neck, slowly pushing her hair behind her so his view remained unobstructed, smiling at the Goosebumps that rose in response to his touch. He fingered the collar of the final layer of her jūnihitoe above her sleeping kimono, allowing them to slip under and slowly slide it off her. Kagome watched as his hands rounded her shoulders to move down her arms until her own hands were encompassed within his. She didn't comment on the unusual degree of care he was placing in the task and nor did he offer up an explanation. The multicolored pile of fabric beside his bed growing as he added the final layer.

"Welcome home, Sesshomaru." Her voice was soft, almost whispered.

He smiled slightly as he continued to observe their intertwined hands, hers completely dwarfed but safe within his own. "I'm home."

Kagome let out a breathy laugh, "It has only been a few hours."

"I didn't like how they were treating you." He said, still refusing to look her in the eye. Kagome didn't have to ask who the ' _they'_ he was referring to were.

Kagome sighed sadly, "I have known them all for a long time, Sesshomaru. They each have their own way of dealing with my clan."

His grip tightened. "So each time you disappeared you were being sent to one of them?"

"You know I can't answer that."

After a moment of silence, Sesshomaru seemed to retreat within himself defeated, "Yes."

He had known her so long, almost the entirety of his existence. Yet he had the feeling that his life was nothing but the briefest flash to her, burning brightly for but a few moments before being extinguished; leaving nothing but a smoky whisper of who he had been while living. Sesshomaru found himself wondering just how many times Kagome tried to capture such smoky memories only to have them slip from her grasp.

"I know so little about you." Sesshomaru thought aloud.

Kagome was surprised at his comment and saddened by the remote expression in the eyes which used to be filled with such joy and love for life. Averting her gaze, she couldn't bear to see him in such a way. She knew that she should keep her distance and that it was because of her secrets that he was losing himself. She had seen it many times in her own memories and in those of her predecessors; always the same disconnection, the same hopelessness.

She had stayed too long.

Kagome knew that she should have moved on by now but it was so _hard_. The western family had been so welcoming, so gracious to her that she had forgotten; forgotten how her existence corrodes the people around her.

Kagome steeled herself, preparing mentally for the break which would no doubt be painful for both of them. Swallowing thickly she looked back up at him…and lost all resolve. Never had she allowed anyone as close as she had Sesshomaru. He had been an amusing diversion at first, a playful little brother later, and was now a good friend.

She was afraid; terrified of the consequences her actions would bring. But of all those she had known, met, or fancied she couldn't find the strength necessary to part from him. Not yet at least. She wanted to be with him; to support, encourage, and care for. _Just a little more. Just a little longer_.

"As I remember, my parents were homely people of modest means. We lived in a small village, though our home was on the outskirts near the woods. Mom would always complain to dad about how far she had to walk to gossip with the other village women." Kagome began with a reflective smile.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru inhaled.

"Dad was a hunter, not a good one mind you, but he did well enough that we were never hungry. From time to time, he would bring me along with him to teach me what to look for when tracking an animal or how to spot another hunter's snare." Her eye twinkled, "Personally, I always thought he just wanted me to tell mom how great a hunter he was; that he was a good catch. Instead, I would regale her with tales of the adventures I had while in the woods; of the mystical fairies I had seen or the trees that sang as they swayed in the wind."

Sesshomaru sat entranced as she spoke; not daring to even breath should he miss a word. Every fiber of his being was trained on the small woman kneeling in front of him. His eyes burned with their need to blink but he couldn't bring himself to do so in fear that none of this would be real. She noticed his disbelief and smiled reassuringly.

"Because these memories are no danger to the clan I can freely speak of them. The spell is adaptive though, it recognizes danger to itself so it is likely that I will not be able to repeat any of this in the future. Yet for now, I suppose fortune is looking my way.

"Anyway, our home wasn't that big compared to others at the time, certainly better than most, but it was all we needed. In the middle of the dirt floor was a fire pit for our cooking and to keep us warm in the evenings. I slept in the storage loft above and the smoky heat always succeeded in keeping me toasty.

"There wasn't much for a young girl to do in a small village town when her dad was away or her mom was tending to the rice fields. I spent most of my days lying in the grass while gazing up at the sky, thinking of all the wonderful places I could go when I grew up." Her eyes turned playful and her mouth quirked up into a bemused half smile, "I wanted to be a samurai, you know. Or at least the equivalent of what a samurai would have been at that time. I wanted to pledge my life to someone I believed passionately in and follow them as they achieved their dreams. I wanted to be able to help people go places they couldn't go on their own, reach heights they had thought impossible, or even just be a friend to someone who most needed it. There was _so_ much I wanted to do and see."

A self-deprecating smile came over her features. "I often regret that wish; its irony." Knowing that it would calm her, Sesshomaru began to trace small shapes on her palms and was relieved when she returned her attention to him. "I had a little brother too. Mom got pregnant when I was around ten. Dad and I weren't there, we had been summoned for the annual clan meeting." She paused, "I never did get to meet Sota."

Though she did not say so, the spell would have prevented her if she had tried, he knew that that was the moment her life had changed. He didn't expect Kagome to continue. What else could be said? Yet, she did.

"You say you don't know me, Sesshomaru, but you do." Sesshomaru's heart practically stopped her eyes were so impassioned. "You know how I detest mornings and that my version of cooking consists of boiling water and adding things to it. You know that I snore if I sleep on my right and that I prefer the left side of the futon. You know I hate being trapped indoors and that math is my least favorite subject. You know I can't stand dressing up even if I do appreciate the results." Her voice quieted, "You know that I hate the position I have been forced into and you try to do all in your power to help me. And _I_ know, Sesshomaru, that if something were to happen to me you would tear the world apart to save me."

There were no words to describe the rush of warmth and overwhelming joy that spread to Sesshomaru through their intertwined fingers. His pulse raced, his mind whirled, and his lungs were short of breath. Yet somehow, his mouth formed words.

"You are my pack mate, Kagome. Mine to protect, shelter, and care for."

Kagome laughed lightly at the comment that was simply so Sesshomaru. "You also know that I don't need you to protect me from them, Sesshomaru. I am strong enough to protect myself."

He saw images of her defeated expression each time she was forced to leave to kami knows where, her bloody body abandoned at the gates, the cuts and bruises that litter her body when her cloaking spell is not in effect.

"I want to though."

* * *

The days that followed were no more than a blur to Sesshomaru. Though he did not know what, something had changed in his relationship with Kagome. They were little things; the slight brush of a hand or catching the other staring, but they sent his heart racing. The first time it had happened Sesshomaru thought he had gone back into heat his body was reacting in such a strange way. He wanted to steal her away to somewhere they could be alone so that he could just hold her in his arms, knowing that she would be safe there.

Sesshomaru knew it was likely that he was the only living person to know so much about Kagome and though he was humbled by this information, he practically glowed with the knowledge. All through the feast celebrating Sesshomaru's hunt the eastern lord strove to agitate Sesshomaru into doing something disgraceful but each time Sesshomaru would send him an incredibly superior, almost gloating, look which only served to anger the eastern lord more.

Each of the two nights Sesshomaru held her in his arms as they lay down to sleep. At his request, Kagome continued to tell him stories from her childhood. Her soft voice worked to put Sesshomaru's mind at peace and he felt completely relaxed knowing that she was with him and safe. Her stories varied from the outrageous adventures she had with her father to speaking about the warm days she did nothing but weave crowns from grass and flowers. He listened to it all, absorbing each melodic word that escaped her lips.

When she would finally fall asleep, Sesshomaru would pull her closer and bury his nose in her hair. She felt right in his arms and he was incredibly satisfied having her there. He would replay every moment they had had together in his mind but found that nothing could quite compare to the last few weeks starting with their kiss. Of course it had been spur of the moment and he had been angry at the time, but the feel of her pressed against him and the touch of her soft lips against his own wouldn't leave him. The taste of her skin, the feel of her body, the passion she incited in him made him hunger for her. These feelings confused him and drove his desire to be closer to her, to be the only thing that occupied her thoughts just as she was all that occupied his.

However, he also knew that he had to be careful when trying to figure out these new feelings. Kagome was only just opening up to him, more than she probably had in centuries and he didn't want to lose that. He didn't want to scare her away. No, he would have to sort out these strange emotions and urges for himself.

Sesshomaru was so caught up in learning more about Kagome and spending every moment with her that he was almost surprised that two days had elapsed as his father and mother walked with him to the expansive field where the War would take place. Kagome had gone ahead to speak with those wishing to join in the fight. The first three days would be melee style and anyone who wished to join could do so without registering. The final four days were reserved for individual matches.

The War grounds were festive and bursting with color. Surrounding a large open space in the middle of the field were massive tents and vendor stalls littered the spaces in between. Every manner of banner and streamer were strung above the streets creating the impression that rather than a War, a circus would be taking place. Demons of all kind mingled in excitement at the prospect of seeing the western heir fight. Because the West had not gone to war since long before Sesshomaru's birth, few had actually seen him let alone witnessed his battle prowess.

Servants ran through the makeshift streets shouting out that the War would commence shortly and that they should make their way to the arena. When they reached the battle grounds, the Taisho nodded his silent encouragement and the Lady wrapped her son in a warm embrace.

"Bring honor to the West, son."

"Hn."

Left alone at the entrance, his parents having made their way to their seats, Sesshomaru looked out over the gathered crowed with a critical eye. Many of the demons gathered were fighters, but would never stand a chance against him. He looked past those calling for blood and searched for one face in particular, one with clear blue eyes and a smile that could turn any rainy day sunny.

He found her seated beside his mother and the southern lord, away from both the East and northern coalitions. Sesshomaru took in the men who were heavily armed and dressed in their battle armor knowing that in a few days' time he would be matched up against them. Straining his ears, he could only pick up on a bit of what was being said over the cacophony the crowd was making in anticipation of the coming War.

"To have to fight in such a poorly made arena is a disgrace." The northern heir, Naga, sneered. "They do not even possess a colosseum."

"We do not make sport of killing our citizenry in the West." The Taisho bit back. "And therefore have no need for such a structure."

"I don't care where I fight so long as I can sink my claws into that dog's haughty neck." The eastern lord said leaning forward in excitement.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the rest of the makeshift arena. It was ovular in shape with two entrance gates at either end, one of which he stood in. The other gate seemed to be restraining a large number of men, all excited to be the first to enter the battle arena. There were a surprisingly large number of noncombatant spectators though. Sesshomaru had thought that he was generally well known throughout the West from the many patrols and events he had attended with his father but it seemed that he was still relatively unknown when compared to his father.

A hush fell over the crowd as the Taisho stood from his seat and raised his arms signaling for silence. Sesshomaru admired his father's strength and the unwavering confidence which led so many to follow him. Yet, it was a difficult shadow to step out from under and impossibly large wall to overcome.

"The West welcomes all in attendance to my son, and heir's, coming of age ceremony." A roar from the crowd relayed their enthusiasm. "Now, let us commence the War!"

Battle horns sounded and the audience's cheers increased in volume. The gate before Sesshomaru rose slowly and he stepped out into the grassy arena and released his deadly aura. The cries died off as the crowd felt the sinister force overwhelm them, none but the lords being able to resist the desire to submit. As one, all in attendance shared one single thought: _he is death_.

Kagome bit her cheek to resist the urge to smirk when Sesshomaru expanded his aura. Truly, what had they expected from the Taisho's son? She had known the Taisho since he was a pup, watched him grow under the tutelage of his father. There was no doubt in her mind that the Taisho was strong. In fact, he was the most powerful demon she had ever met. However, he was not as strong as Sesshomaru when at his age. Sesshomaru had been able to manifest his human form sooner than any other demon and was the first demon to undergo his heat at such a young age. In many ways Sesshomaru is faster, smarter, and more powerful than his father ever was when he was younger. In time, Kagome had no doubt that he would overcome his father.

When Sesshomaru reached the center of the arena, the second gate rose admitting the pouring waves of warriors. They immediately descended upon him, each eager to test the western heir. Here, Sesshomaru was at a severe disadvantage and not just because he was painfully outnumbered. For the first three days during the melee fighting, he was not allowed to kill his opponents. This was something that had been adapted from the older traditions at Kagome's recommendation. Many of those who compete are soldiers or citizens of the western lands and were Sesshomaru to kill them all, the West's defenses would be severely depleted leaving them open for attack. He was permitted, however, to injure them to the extent that they would still be well enough to perform their duties the following day. This was also a way to demonstrate Sesshomaru's control and clarity in high stress situations.

The audience was in awe of Sesshomaru's fluid movements as he wove between his opponents, disarming and incapacitating them. Regardless of where he looked there was another sword descending or a fist approaching but they never met their mark. It was as if time slowed down for him as he continued to put down his opponents. This being only the first wave of soldiers, they were considerably weaker than him but Sesshomaru knew to conserve his strength as the opponents would only increase in difficulty with each new wave.

The horns blared signaling the commencement of a new wave. This time, one hundred troll demons stepped forward. Smirking, Sesshomaru flexed his claws and advanced. All through the night and into the next day he fought wave after wave, relentlessly destroying those who dared step forward. There was a fine mist of blood in the air and the once green grass was no more than a trampled pit of sand. A mound of unconscious bodies were piled high in the center of the ring upon which Sesshomaru stood strangling an elemental demon as he lifted it by the throat. Patiently, Sesshomaru waited for its eyes to roll back before leisurely casting it aside.

The bodies were quickly gathered and brought to the medical tents where Sesshomaru's victims were recovering. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru found himself staring down a collection of fighters from the North. Each of the dragons were covered from head to toe in scars, one was even missing his ear. They hissed and jeered as they circled him, occasionally breathing fire so that it only just missed him.

In the stands, Naga sat smug with the knowledge that Sesshomaru would meet his end at the hand of his subordinates. Dragons were not to be underestimated regardless of the circumstances. Fighting one was hard enough, their training and constant battle for survival making them stronger and more difficult to kill, but fighting fifteen – Sesshomaru had his work cut out for him.

The only thing Sesshomaru had going for him was that dragons, reptiles in general, fought alone. One at a time, they tested Sesshomaru. For some that consisted of a swipe of a clawed hand and for others it was the snap of a jaw. Sesshomaru's knees were bent and he was resting on the balls of his feet, prepared to move at a moment's notice.

To Naga's consternation, they began to fight amongst each other for the right to attack first and one was even killed in the chaos; his head rolling from his shoulders with a wet thud. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but did not comment or let down his guard for a moment. When it seemed the dragons made up their mind, the largest stepped forward. Unlike the royal family who had enough control of their beast that the scales only appeared around their eyes, this dragon preferred to exist in a form half dragon and half man. Upon his head were two twisting horns that were sharpened and protruding from his back was a long, scaly tail. The orange scales began at his wrists and continued under his armor and up his neck. A forked tongue flashed out for a moment with a hiss. Sesshomaru was slightly surprised that the dragon still had hands rather than the talons he knew would emerge should the orange dragon shift completely.

Still weary of the other thirteen dragons, Sesshomaru focused in on the one in front of him. Its tail was dragging through the sand leaving a small trail as they circled. The crowd jeered from the stands, calling for blood. A fanged smile stretched across the dragons face and Sesshomaru tensed waiting for the attack.

He knew that they wouldn't fight fairly, that he should have been more aware of his surroundings. However, when the orange dragon lunged for his throat with his sword, Sesshomaru had not counted on the tail flicking sand up into his face effectively blinding and cutting off his sense of smell. Deciding that defense would be the best course of action, Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to dart to the side, avoiding the downward arch of the sword. He knew that his eyes would heal quickly and that it was only a matter of time before his nose cleared, but he didn't have that time. His ears strained to pick up every sound within one hundred feet of him.

There were children laughing as they chased after lightning bugs, a woman scolding her mate for eyeing up a barmaid, a man retching horribly beneath the stands, the wild cheers of approval for his opponent, the heartbeats of each dragon in the ring, the sure stride of the orange dragon as he approached from the side, the sudden inhale as the dragon prepared to finish him off.

"It is unsurprising that the uncivilized dragon ilk would have to resort to such underhanded fighting." The southern lord commented dryly as he watched the dragon approach Sesshomaru. "They lack the discipline and pride to combat honorably."

"You'll be wishing that you were a little less honorable when you have a sword plunging into your back." the northern lord bit back harshly.

"Speaking from experience?" The eastern lord commented slyly.

"He is right." The Taisho said without removing his gaze from the fight, "Though one should always act honorably, it would be naïve to hold others to the same standard. Sesshomaru should be prepared for such actions or he will die an early death." His mate nodded her approval. "Thankfully though, Sesshomaru is far more devious than you lot."

It took less than a second; few were even able to see what had happened on the battle field. Only that one moment Sesshomaru was about to be cleaved in two and the next he was standing behind one of eleven crumpling dragons.

"What just happened?" a servant tending to the lords breathed.

"Sesshomaru is one of the most honorable demons I have met." Kagome said capturing the interest of each of the royals. "Sesshomaru has been holding back since the beginning, limiting the amount of strength he used so to not injure his opponents needlessly. However," she turned judgmental eyes upon the northern heir, "He doesn't extend the same courtesy to those who rely on dishonest means."

"Wha-"

"Ahhh!" The ten dragons writhed in pain while gripping their ankles. Their claw tipped hands tore at their calves, knees, and thighs. The demons in attendance, with their acute sight, watched as the blood in their veins ran purple as Sesshomaru's poison worked its way through their blood stream.

"He cannot kill them!" Naga exclaimed, "That is a violation of the rules!"

"My son's poison will not kill them." The Taisho said coolly as he worked out what had happened. "This one believes that the only real damage he has done them is ripping their Achilles tendon and allowing a hallucinogen to enter their bloodstream. What he is making them see, this one does not know, but they are the ones destroying themselves. He has violated no rules."

Naga seethed and the scales around his eyes rippled in his anger. The northern lord and lady couldn't care less what happened to the followers of the man who had murdered their child and without their support, there was little Naga could do.

"How curious." The eastern lord said leaning forward in his seat, "I wonder how he will hold up against my own poison?"

Rhys, the eastern heir, sneered at his father, still angered over his claim on Kagome. "You do not have poison, father, just a collection of diseases due to how unhygienic you are."

"I'll leave the bathing to the dogs." The lord cringed slightly.

"Cats." The Southern lord said with revulsion as he ushered his children so sit farther from them.

Sesshomaru smiled a small sadistic smile as he allowed the eleven dragons he had been able to reach in his moment of disorientation to believe that it was not poison making its way through their veins but small snakes that were slowly eating them from the inside out. Of course, if they did nothing and recognized the poison for what it was they would recover within ten minutes. Unfortunately for them, dragons were better known for their strength of body than mind.

The remaining three dragons unconsciously took a step back from him as they watched their countrymen tear themselves apart. They each looked to each other and made an unspoken agreement to work together for the time being.

In hindsight, Sesshomaru really should have finished off the remaining dragons while they were still in shock. Now he had to fight off thee dragons in their true form without directly killing them.

A green, blue, and silver dragon circled him from above, waiting. Sesshomaru observed them for a moment and was immediately able to single out the silver dragon as being the youngest and least battle tested of the group, his aura being the weakest and his trigger happy anxiousness to fight.

Knowing this, Sesshomaru allowed the dragon access to his back, an obvious ploy to a more experienced fighter. Sesshomaru wasn't disappointed though when he heard the tell tail beating of wings signaling the dragons decent. Smirking, Sesshomaru launched himself into the air at the last moment so that when he landed, it was on the silver dragons back.

Panicked, the dragon began to twist and turn trying to throw him but Sesshomaru had a strong grip on its short mane. Instinctively, the dragon raced for its perceived safety with its comrades, providing Sesshomaru the opportunity to move to the green dragon. Not before ripping the silver dragon's wings off its back though. With a cry, the dragon shifted back to its human form after plummeting to the ground.

Though the green dragon may have been a more powerful opponent than the silver, it was by no means wiser. A fact that became known when it used its own tail to try to dislodge Sesshomaru and ended up accidentally pierced itself. Sesshomaru had long heard of the ruthless dragon traditions and couldn't help but wonder how it had survived so long for being so stupid.

This left Sesshomaru back on the ground with one blue dragon left. This one, he knew would be more difficult than the other two; water dragons were notoriously slippery. Not having any way to reach his opponent should it retreat to the air, Sesshomaru decided that he could afford to reveal one of his tricks.

Once again the spectators found themselves astonished as clouds began to gather around Sesshomaru's feet and he began to rise through the air. Even the Taisho rose from his seat in shock. In their true form, dog demons were certainly capable of flight but that was only because they did not have to use their energy to maintain their human form. Sesshomaru being able to fly while being in his human for was an unprecedented show of power. Even more, Sesshomaru didn't even seem fazed by the vast amounts of his energy being consumed to maintain flight.

Though dragons may be the rulers of the heavens, Sesshomaru had no peer when it came to flight; his maneuverability and speed was matchless and the two quickly became nothing more than a blur of colors as they raced through the sky. The dragon was constantly on the defensive and Sesshomaru was relentless in his assault. Battered and exhausted, the dragon began to slow considerably which provided Sesshomaru the opportunity to rake his claws through the scales to penetrate its thick hide. The pained roar of the dragon shook the land and its desperate cries for aid went ignored by its brethren in attendance. To win or die trying - that was the way of the dragon.

When the last of the dragons finally collapsed Sesshomaru descended slowly on his cloud to land lightly on the blood soaked sand. The horn signaling the end of the wave and the beginning of the next was drowned out in the cheers of the crowd.

The third day was dawning and Sesshomaru had yet to draw his sword.

"Marvelous."

Though there were few minds that could compare to his, not even Sesshomaru could remember each voice or scent he had come across. Yet despite the roar of the spectators, the blare of the horn, and the natural sounds of life he felt his blood run cold when his ears singled out that one word from the thousands in attendance. He had heard that voice only a handful of times in his life and not for over 625 years. He felt the his younger self's fear and his own burning fury swell up inside of him as he turned, his eyes scarlet and his markings jagged.

He met first Kagome's terror filled gaze before allowing his sight to lower to the hand placed possessively on her shoulder. Three shadowy, cloaked figures stood behind her. Hanging from their necks were brass silhouetted hourglasses. The Watchers.

"Hello dear, just how long did you think we were going to let you off your leash?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Previously:** Sesshomaru was in the middle of the second segment of his coming of age ceremony, the War, when three of Kagome's clansmen appeared.

* * *

Sesshomaru's snarl echoed across the western lands as he stalked toward his new prey, ignoring the oncoming wave of combatants for the robed figures in the stands. Green sparks shot out from underfoot with each step he took, his power so potent that the sand beneath his feet began to melt into plasma before hardening into glass.

His scarlet eyes, dripping with malice and the promise of incomprehensible agony, saw nothing but the cloaked hand resting on Kagome's shoulder. The hand soon to be removed - preferably by his claws.

His tunnel vision had little effect on his battle prowess as he efficiently cut his way through the wave of his opponents as though he were swatting flies, his gaze unwavering. Inside, his stomach was in knots and his heart beat incessantly. He had to get to Kagome; he had to protect her where he had failed before. His mind moved between furry and frustration as he struggled to reign in his emotions.

Sesshomaru's progression towards the box seating the lords was noted by few, their complete attention was instead held by the robed figures that had appeared unannounced. Their gender, build, and even face were all hidden or obscured. In a way, this only heightened their apprehension towards the clan. Not knowing the face of their enemy of so many years had only increased the paranoia and fear felt toward them; particularly when the clan held such power over them all. The clan had also employed some form of magic which prevented any of the stronger demonic senses from discerning anything, in fact, were it not for the visual confirmation they would not have sensed their presence.

The dragon clan had the strongest reaction, with each member of their delegation drawing their blades or flexing their claws; their pupils slitting and scales flashing across their faces. One of the Watchers who had been standing back turned to face them with an air of ease, unfazed by the snarling of the dragons.

The third Watcher also moved to address the rising tension aimed at them. The female lions, who had been simpering and pawing at their lord and heir only moments before, were all attention and had quickly moved into a defensive stance in front of the eastern lord and heir. Brandished in their hands were the jeweled necklaces, bracelets, and chains which had once adorned their bodies, the edges of said jewelry now being noticeably sharper. The effortlessness with which they moved and armed themselves spoke of their capability. The eastern lord and heir appeared quite comfortable with their force of deadly women between them and the imposters.

The falcons, though completely ignored by the Watchers, were more demure in their reception; bowing their heads slightly in acknowledgement. Had anyone cared to notice, they would have seen the Southern lord's eyes flash to Kagome in hesitation, his mate's body tense, and his children become uncharacteristically silent in the presence of the Watcher clan.

As calm as ever, the western lord let no sign of his unease or apprehension visibly manifest in his form. However, the Taisho was no fool, he knew that their presence was no coincidence, nor was it customary for members to attend events such as this. His every interaction with Kagome's clan informed him that no amount of caution would be enough; he certainly could not rush in.

"My master is quite displeased, Kagome." The Watcher holding her said chastising. "How could you fail to invite him to this most joyous gathering?"

Kagome, eyes still locked with Sesshomaru, took a calming breath before reaching up and removing the Watcher's arm from her person.

"I'm afraid I don't quite know what you mean, Kirai. I was under the impression the clan had cut all ties with me centuries ago." She turned to face him with a patronizing sneer on her face, "It was quite memorable after all."

The Watcher called Kirai laughed for a moment before fingering his hourglass and reaching to remove his hood. Piercing blue eyes emerged and seemed to be lit from within they glowed with such an eerie light. His face and jaw were well defined which, when paired with the mischievously cruel light in his eyes, gave him an incredibly rakish appearance. As he shook out his ashen gray hair the lords could not help but gape at how incredibly young he looked. This Watcher, Kirai, had long served as the messenger for the clan as recognized through his voice and through they had suspected, they now had confirmation that the Watchers are truly were a clan of immortals.

"Indeed," Kirai agreed in blissful recollection, "It was certainly spectacular."

The Watcher facing the lions recoiled sharply as if they had been slapped. However, they did not move from their post, seeming to think better of it.

"Kagome was barely alive when your clan so graciously returned her." The Taisho snarled, unable to refrain from speaking after seeing the expression on Kirai's face.

"Ahh, but we all know that she was in no real danger." Kirai said turning hard eyes on the Taisho, clearly displeased at having his conversation imposed upon.

"Kirai," Kagome said returning his attention to her, "What do you mean by coming here?"

"Don't worry _my lady_ ," Kirai sneered, "I did not come all this way to disrupt your pet's ceremony. We are only here to deliver a message and enjoy the festivities."

"So you are here to spy."

"You wound me, Kagome." Though his words were said in jest, his eyes retained their cruelty.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in displeasure, "What is the message you carry?"

"Our master wishes to inform you that he will be collecting his payment soon."

The Taisho saw Kagome's face pale and there was a spark of fear before she adopted a stony expression, one she had undoubtedly learned from his son. Speaking of which, Sesshomaru was practically upon them; panting heavily in an attempt to control his furry, his eyes filled with blood lust. Knowing that something had to be done before Sesshomaru killed someone, the Taisho turned to address the stadium.

"The third day has dawned," his powerful voice swept through the stands, "In honor of the many who have gathered today, we will begin the individual battles a day sooner. Let the challenges commence!"

The two days of individual battles were set aside for challengers while the remaining were reserved for his teachers to test his skills. All had expected the challengers to be vying for a chance to fight the western heir, yet this was not the case. The ambitious younger demons that had been planning on promoting themselves were cowed by Sesshomaru's magnificent display, refusing to subject themselves to the humiliation that was sure to come from their sound defeat. The more experienced demons in attendance recognized a lost cause when they saw it, none wishing to be the first challenger to be defeated; preferring to allow the great demon lords to make the first attempt on the western heir.

Unfortunately the cardinal lords were otherwise occupied by the three Watchers who had settled themselves in quite comfortably beside Kagome. None wished to be weakened in a fight with the western heir and become easy prey to the powerful clan. However, many words of challenge had been exchanged between the lords and they would be perceived as cowards should they fail to follow through. Unsurprisingly it was the northern heir who first entered battle.

As the northern heir, Nagi, leapt to the sand below he was met with cheers and encouragement from the crowd. After all, one had to be either incredibly strong or insane to fight a demon as powerful as Sesshomaru when he was so close to the edge.

Sesshomaru's father's voice had done much to dispel the pure hatred that had clouded his thoughts, allowing him to return his focus to the events at hand. However, this did not keep him from frequently glancing at Kagome and her clansmen surrounding her. They had not moved to attack or take her away and that would have to do for now. He would speak with her later on what the Watchers' messenger had meant by saying that their master would collect his payment soon. For now, though, he had to complete the War trial.

His anger, while less visible, remained just below the surface; churning in his gut and forcing him to clench his hands. In a way, he was far more dangerous this way; unlike his blinding rage from before, he was now able to channel it and enter a more focused, driven state of mind. It was for this reason that he expected his battle with the northern heir to be both brief and bloody.

Though many choose to believe that the northern lands are filled with barbarians who live and lust for battle, they are actually highly intelligent beings who have studied battle and different war arts that would aid in their survival from a young age. Naga's subordinates had trained beneath him for the majority of their lives and used a similar style of fighting. Therefore, having watched their failure the night before and analyzing each movement and mistake, he was confident he would not share the same fate. After all, nothing but total victory was acceptable for those of the North.

Rolling his shoulders, Naga stalked Sesshomaru; circling him and waiting for any sign of movement from his opponent. Yet, despite the jeering of the crowd and the intense tension being projected from Naga, Sesshomaru remained unfazed and unmoving. Naga was gradually growing impatient, something he knew he needed to temper, impatience had led to the death of many great demons and he would not be so foolish. Remaining at a distance, Naga unleashed a great torrent of flame burning so hot that its color was a mixture of white and blue. Sesshomaru did not move, instead choosing merely to flick his hand so that his whip created a wind tunnel, successfully diverting the roaring flame elsewhere. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly slid to Naga's and he raised a patronizing eyebrow as if to say _, 'Is that all?'_

Any plan of Naga's to remain patient was quickly forgotten, his pride having been wounded. Knowing that his next actions would be foolish, his blood wouldn't permit him to do anything but mount an all-out attack. His quickly drawn sword met nothing but air, Sesshomaru having quickly avoided the lunge. Sesshomaru was momentarily surprised at Naga's choice of weapon, the epee being one of the more delicate swords which required less brute force and more eloquence; a curious choice considering that epees are purely lunging swords. However, this was quickly forgotten when Naga followed up his previous attack with a series of similar lunges.

' _He's fast_!' Sesshomaru couldn't help but admire. This must have been how he outwitted his fellow dragons, were they not prepared for such an onslaught they would be vanquished with naught but a flick of Naga's wrist. Sesshomaru couldn't imagine where he had learned such swordsmanship as it was unlikely that he learned the art in the North, perhaps there was more to the proud condescending dragon than he had first thought.

When Sesshomaru felt a biting pain in his right leg, he leapt back to create a defensible space between them. His eyes flashed to his thigh where his blood had begun to seep into his hakamas. He had been distracted by his musings and surprise at the northern heir's elegant choice of weapon. For a moment, Sesshomaru's hand twitched to draw his sword but did not, such an honor was reserved for only the most honorable of opponents.

His leg had already begun to stitch itself back together when he began to advance on Naga who looked momentarily perplexed before narrowing his eyes in challenge.

A muffled guffaw from the northern lord drew the attention of those in the box holding the cardinal lords; their expressions a mixture of shock and confusion. Seeing that her mate would not deign to explain his amusement, the northern lady turned to address the others.

"My mate is amused at Naga's discomfort. It seems our heir failed to remember the West's immunity to poison."

"I see." The Southern lady nodded in understanding, "I was curious why he would use a weapon that could do so little harm to a demon, our regenerative abilities are far superior to that of humans."

"Naga regularly coats his epee with various poisons, never the same combination, so that all he requires is to break the skin of his opponent to obtain victory." The northern lady continued.

"Do you not think that revealing this information could be detrimental to his future success?" The western lady inquired. "Though there is not love shared between you and your heir, he is to be the leader of your people; their protector."

"Though it pains me to say such, Naga is certainly not reliant on that one trick. He is by far the most intelligent of our kind, surpassing all of our elders and even myself. He is a very confusing being, one who has endured a great deal." The northern lord said contemplatively, "However, I detest the way he has chosen to use such intelligence. His quest for power has corrupted him and I fear for the future of our clan."

All were silent in the wake of such a speech. None had thought the northern lands considered more than their next fight, let alone the survival of their clan. They were particularly astonished that the northern lord could look past the murder of his son to see the better sides of Naga, the parts of him that would bring about great change to the North should he apply his intelligence in a more constructive manner.

Seeing that his poison was, in fact, ineffective against the great dog, Naga discarded his epee; realizing the uselessness of such a weapon against a strong opponent. Quickly, Naga surveyed Sesshomaru, measuring his physical capabilities while matched with the exquisite mind that he possessed and realized that despite his extensive experience, the fight could go either way. Strong Sesshomaru may be, but he lack in practical application. The West had not had a major conflict or war since the Taisho had taken over a few millennia ago. Though Sesshomaru had fought in some smaller skirmishes and surveyed the West with his father, he had never been forced to fight for his survival against an opponent more powerful than himself. He had never been a starved child forced to kill upon command. He had never been subjected to the immoral desires of those more powerful than himself. He had never had each of his scales torn from his hide to be sold on the black market. He had never held a loved one as they tried to breath past the blood filling their lungs. He did not know the winters of the North or the feeling of being so cold that you cannot move or even have a lucid thought. He did not know the feeling of being judged for crimes he did not commit or having mothers usher their children inside when he walked down a street. He did not know. But Naga did. _Oh, did he know_. Naga was a survivor though and when his savior came, he didn't hesitate to grasp the hand offered.

Therefore when Sesshomaru surged toward him, his anger driving him to be faster, stronger, and more cunning, Naga fought back with all he had. Their movements blurred as each threw out attacks just as often as they were forced to defend. Their bodies were their weapons as they dodged kicks and punches or leapt to great heights to avoid flames and acid. Blood was spilled frequently as each made contact with the other, ensuring that each strike counted.

Sesshomaru felt his muscles straining for the first time since the commencement of the War and took great pleasure in the challenge Naga presented. Though he had no way of knowing, this sentiment was surprisingly shared by Naga who had not enjoyed battle since his days as a hatchling. Naga appreciated the honor and skill with which Sesshomaru deployed his attacks and Sesshomaru couldn't suppress his amusement at the many tricks Naga would use. Sesshomaru had not known that a dragon's scales could have a delayed explosion if they were removed or that, being a green dragon, Naga had the ability to bend nature to his will causing all sorts of vegetation to impede Sesshomaru's attacks. Pit falls filled with spikes appearing out of nowhere were the least of his problems when facing Naga, for in addition to his intelligence, Naga proved to be excellent in combat.

However, as much as he enjoyed the battle, he could not let it drag on much longer. Sesshomaru, borrowing a few ideas from Naga, feigned using his acid whip while discreetly excreting a poisonous mist that was heavy enough to remain low and unseen before rising. He further distracted Naga by allowing him the upper hand.

Naga was no fool and had realized that Sesshomaru was being deceptive in his fighting due to his attack lacking the usual forceful honesty characteristic of him and therefore adapted his style accordingly. The first thing he noticed was the smell, a sickly sweet fragrance foreign to the blood stained sand they were fighting in. Immediately he forced the ground around them to collapse which drained the poison into the pits surrounding them. Counting on this, Sesshomaru used his moment of distraction to slash Naga with his claws. A simple maneuver in comparison with the elaborate traps they had been using up till then, but effective none the less. Naga instantly retreated and forced his strength into speeding up the healing process, aware that Sesshomaru's claws were tainted with poison. What he did not know was that Sesshomaru had not used a poison per say, but rather an infection which mutates to mimic white blood cells upon contact. Thus the acceleration of healing only served to ensure Naga's defeat.

When he lost feeling in his feet, Naga instantly realized his mistake. The immobility of his limbs was slowly climbing so that he was in a state of paralysis. Instantly he recalled other times when he was similarly powerless and was filled with a desperate fear for survival, completely forgetting that Sesshomaru was not allowed to do any lasting harm to his opponent. Blindly he lashed out catching Sesshomaru, who had thought the match decided, off guard. A deep gash down his side poured blood, staining his white kimono crimson. Sesshomaru was quick to knock out the paralyzed Naga before he could do more damage to either Sesshomaru or himself.

The medic team was quick to retrieve Naga who was fast regaining consciousness. Sesshomaru quickly looked to the box where Kagome was seated to ensure that she was safe and was put out to find that she was not watching him with her usual proud smile, but was instead eyeing the prone body of the northern heir with concern as he was carried out. It was also difficult to ignore the knowing smile upon Kirai's face as he too observed Naga.

Realizing that his questions would remain unanswered for the moment, Sesshomaru focused on repairing his body for the next competitor. Though he had won in the end, Naga was by no means an easy foe to defeat.

When the Taisho called for the next opponent and none answered immediately, Kagome took it upon herself to inquire as to when the eastern lord would enter the competition, having bragged a great deal that his prowess as a hunter was the only characteristic of his greater than his skill as a lover.

"My dear Kagome," the eastern lord replied glibly, "It would be remiss of me to impose myself before others had the opportunity. After all, I do believe that the strength of the opponents is meant to increase overtime making all the more reasonable that I challenge the young pup later."

There was a low hiss from those of the northern delegation in response to the slight against their heir, as much as they disliked Naga; he was their clansmen and representative in the individual fights.

"How disappointing it must be for you that young Sesshomaru did not sustain more injuries against the northern heir." Kirai commented blithely, "I suppose your strategy is to wait it out in hopes that there is no time for your battle? I was told he killed a lion on his hunt, should you not have answered his challenge sooner? How weak the lion clan has become to fear an inu pup."

"I fear no one!" The eastern lord roared back while moving to enter the arena. Kirai's mouth curled up in amusement at how easily the large cat could be goaded into a fight. Unfortunately for him, one of the human lord's guards had already hit the sand before the lord could take more than three steps.

Kagome leaned forward in anticipation for the fight; sure that Sesshomaru would appreciate the woman's strength. Noticing her increased attention, Kirai looked more closely at the young woman who had risen to the challenge, not having recalled ever meeting her before. Her hair was pulled back high on her head and she had a look of determination as she strode confidently toward Sesshomaru. In her hand was a great boomerang constructed from the bones of demons and Kirai couldn't help but appreciate how her tight suit clung to her as she crouched in anticipation.

Seeing the lusty smile upon Kirai's face while looking at her friend, Kagome elbowed him in the gut. Catching his breath, Kirai glared into the blue eyes of the woman beside him whose brow was lifted in defiance. Glancing between her and the slayer facing off against Sesshomaru a knowing light filled his eyes.

"Another one of yours?" he asked coyly, "Just how many are there?"

"That is between me and your master."

"Of course, just curious is all."

"Well don't touch her." Kagome bit back, "They're all off limits."

"Yea, yea. I know." He placated with his hands raised, "Doesn't mean I can't look though."

"As long as that's all you're doing."

From behind them, Kagome could hear one of the Watchers shifting uncomfortably in their seat as if they wished to speak. Half turning to look, she halted when she saw Kirai throw a threatening glare at them, warning them that he was to be the only one who would speak and the only one whose appearance would be revealed. Vowing to herself she would look into it, Kagome returned her attention to the field.

Though Sango fought valiantly, there was little she could do against such overwhelming strength; particularly when her skill lay in attacks from a distance which could easily be avoided with Sesshomaru's speed. Though there was a clear difference in strength, many admired the human woman for braving the fight against him alone where few others would.

Immediately following her defeat, another human stepped forward. Miroku, a representative of the holy population, had a much greater chance of defeating Sesshomaru due to his ability to purify demons. Unfortunately, having been exposed to Kagome, who also carried such power, led to Sesshomaru building up a form of immunity to holy powers. Though such a thing was nearly unheard of, it took an incredibly powerful riki to damage him after having endured many pokes of holy power from Kagome when he was misbehaving as a pup.

To Miroku's credit, he did not panic when he came to this realization and instead switched tactics in a more extreme direction. Undoing the beads from around his hand, he released a great wind tunnel towards Sesshomaru. This was of great interest to the gathered Watchers who each sat a little straighter and Kirai observed the whole thing in morbid curiosity.

Miroku was too afraid to turn around to face Kagome, having felt her glare raise the hairs on his neck. A trickle of sweat slid down his back. Kagome had been watching over his family for generations and was very aware of the dangers that accompanied using the wind tunnel. If this didn't kill him, she certainly would.

Though Sesshomaru was taken off guard by the strange attack, he lowered himself to the ground so that the wind would not be so strong before releasing a poisonous mist for the second time that day.

Miroku saw the incoming greenish mist and quickly covered his hand again. Deciding that his last resort was in direct combat, Miroku resigned himself to failure before charging forward and being quickly subdued.

Though it was quite long, Sesshomaru was beginning to realize how helpful a trial like the War could be. It provided him the opportunity to face off against various fighting styles he might not have had the chance to otherwise. He had certainly never encountered someone who fought with demon bones or turned their hand into some sort of vortex before.

Seizing his chance, the eastern lord quickly rose to fight Sesshomaru. Kirai smiled wildly when he saw the lord hesitate and turn to look longingly at one of the women he had brought along. However he was not in a position where he could allow someone else to fight for him. Not that it was surprising that he should look to one of his women for aid. The lions have long been attracted to strong, beautiful, and capable women. After all, it was no mystery that it is the women who truly do all the work in a lion pack while the men lounge about in leisure. Fortunately for them, the disparity in population size between men and women among their species allowed for such a lifestyle.

Seeing his next opponent, Sesshomaru's face twisted into a sinister smile; his mind already playing out the many ways he would skin the cat before him. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, while the male cats may not be the strongest, they are certainly cunning.

Eager to sink his claws into the disgusting creature before him, Sesshomaru shot forward. Nimble as ever, the Eastern lord narrowly dodged his attack while muttering just low enough so that only Sesshomaru would hear, "Her distressed face is arousing, don't you think, Sesshomaru?"

Caught off guard by the impromptu conversation, Sesshomaru couldn't help by glance at Kagome knowing to whom the lord was referring. Seeing her concerned expression, he turned back to his prey with a snarl. The eastern lord stood smugly at a distance.

The next time Sesshomaru attacked, he took great care to actually make contact with the slippery fur ball, grabbing him by his hair and smashing his face into the ground. The eastern lord flipped over so that his booted foot connected with Sesshomaru's head before once again creating a distance between them.

"Though," the eastern lord continued his strain of thought from earlier, "her face while in raptures of ecstasy really has no match."

The eastern lord knew that he was succeeding when he saw scarlet creep into Sesshomaru's eyes. He was aware that he would never defeat the western heir while he was sane, but if he was driven mad to the point of recklessness…

"Of course, there are many pleasures one can find with so fine a woman. Her eyes are so expressive and the moans she makes when I have my way with her are truly undoing. I'm sure you can only imagine such things, she is, after all, quite selective in her choice of partners." The lord continued, knowing that Sesshomaru was only moments away from snapping. "The taste of her skin is intoxicating, second only to her many other flavors known when there is greater intimacy involved."

Clenching his fists, Sesshomaru fought down his rage. He knew that Kagome would never deign to have relations with such a creature. As he himself had said, she had always been selective. Though he had never caught her with any men, he was sure that she had been intimate with someone before. Despite having been trying to calm himself with reasonable thinking, he was only angering himself further while contemplating the possible lovers Kagome had in the past. He himself couldn't help but recall how sweet her lips were and how soft her skin had been as he kissed along her neck that morning that seemed ages ago. The fact that the mangy cat was even suggesting that he had similar experiences with her was enough to make him furious. Sesshomaru had almost succeeded in tuning out the Eastern lord's ramblings until he said something Sesshomaru could not ignore.

"Her skin is particularly lovely when covered with my marks. Evidence of our pleasure. Evidence of our passion. Evidence of my possession."

Sesshomaru had heard enough. He knew from experience that the only marks which remained on Kagome's skin were those inflicted by her clan, but even the mention of her belonging to someone other than him was insufferable. She belonged to him just has he belonged to her. They were a unit, a pack, and had been ever since he had first laid eyes on her.

It was those words that decided the cat's fate. Though he could not kill him at the moment, not even seriously maim him, the eastern lord was a dead cat walking.

So caught up in his own daydreams of himself with Kagome, the eastern lord barely registered the ominous presence looming behind him until he felt the raking of claws down his back. Accompanying the pain from the gash was an unfamiliar burning sensation which he soon realized was the result of Sesshomaru's acid eating away the flesh on his back.

Somewhat surprised that he could still move and that he had all his usual body functions, he moved to a more defendable position. The slightly hate glazed eyes of the predator stalking him alerted him that he may have used up all his nine lives. The reassuring look Sesshomaru was giving him promised that he wouldn't kill him. No, he wouldn't do that now. That look told him that Sesshomaru would ensure that he endured as much pain as he could imagine before finally allowing him to leave, only to be killed at a later date.

Sesshomaru had to be careful though, should he immobilize the eastern lord, the match would be ended. By tearing him apart piece by piece he could continue to play with his prey longer; the eastern lord being unable to drop out due to the shame it would bring upon his clan and the weakness that would be perceived. Though it may have looked like Sesshomaru was above such brutality, the eastern lord was under no such illusion. Dogs are curious creatures by nature, and the one before him had just developed an interest in his suffering. It would be some time before the great beast would be satisfied.

A small cruel smile was the only warning given before Sesshomaru indulged himself in shredding the eastern lord. He began by making the smallest cuts and allowing his most painful poisons to enter in small portions so to prolong the lord's agony. He then moved onto inflicting more permanent damage. Sesshomaru was sure that the scars that warped the once charmingly handsome face wouldn't be considered a hindrance to his future duties; they were purely cosmetic after all.

When Sesshomaru finally withdrew from his attack all that remained of the eastern lord was a moaning mass of torn flesh. Of course, in following the rules of the trial, Sesshomaru had made sure that there were no serious injuries that couldn't be healed in a matter of hours. However, the scaring to his face would remain, he had made sure to burn his message so deeply that no others would be taken advantage of by the scoundrel.

Almost fearfully, Sesshomaru turned to meet the gaze of Kagome and was not surprised to see the disappointment plainly visible there. Though he had felt justified in his dealings, Kagome was too kind a creature to ever wish harm upon someone. She was too self-sacrificing for her own good. And though he wished to explain his actions and reasoning, he would never subject her to hearing what the lowlife had said about her. She did not deserve such an insult.

He didn't even need to look at the other lords or his mother, knowing that they would be wearing similar expressions on their faces. The crowd was abuzz with their own thoughts on what they had just witnessed. Mothers were aghast at such a display and angered that their children had seen some of it before they had been forced to leave. The men, however, were more positive about the fight, reassured that their lands would be well protected if such a ruthless lord was to lead them. All had seen him grow from a young imaginative boy into the man standing before them today and they knew that he took great pride in the care of the West. He would never betray his people and would never take any action that would harm them in anyway. Thus they were comforted that he was willing to go to such lengths in their defense. Though they had not heard what was spoken, they were aware that their young heir was a man of reason and would not have taken such action had it not been warranted.

Unsurprisingly, the only face that truly expressed unaltered glee at the display was Kirai, whose face was twisted into a sadistic expression of delight; his eyes glazed and his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"I suppose it is high time I entered the arena." The southern lord said as he rose from his seat. The second night was well underway and before long, it would be time for the masters to begin their examinations.

"Be mindful of him," The Taisho cautioned, "I do not want a vegetable for a son."

"Your concern is unwarranted, Taisho." The southern lord reassured, "Your son is strong of both mind and body."

The Taisho grunted in agreement and allowed the lord to pass. However, before proceeding into the arena, the southern lord bowed slightly to Kagome which gave Kirai no little amusement.

"I cannot believe that they do that to you." he commented while laughing. "They have no idea, do they? What do you think would happen if I were to tell them what you did?"

"They are a respectable clan Kirai," Kagome replied evenly, "I do not believe they would change their treatment of me in anyway. Their deference towards the rest of the clan however…" she trailed off allowing him to imagine for himself. "You forget their position in the treaty Kirai. They are loyalists."

"That depends on what side they decide to believe in, Kagome. And I don't doubt our master's capability."

"He is," Kagome agreed, "a most persuasive man."

Sesshomaru, in the meantime, was preparing himself to fight the head of the falcon clan. His father had warned him previously that their method of fighting was unconventional. They were more physiological in their attacks than physical. Thus, it was no surprise when the lord decided to strike up a conversation rather than mount a direct attack.

"You are aware that each species of demon has their own unique abilities, are you not?" He began, "The inu are immune to poison, the kitsune can change shape, the dragons can breathe fire and manipulate the elements, the lion have the power of compulsion, the wolves have a degree of telepathic abilities due to their pack instinct, etc."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in confirmation.

"Well we falcons have a rather unique, lesser known ability." He paused, "You see, falcons have particularly good eyesight. So good, in fact, that we can see events that have already passed, those currently happening, and others yet to come."

In shock, Sesshomaru took a step back. Though many would be tempted to obtain such a gift for themselves, Sesshomaru knew well the risks that would accompany its possession. Such an ability was dangerous in the right hands, but in the wrong hands…

Sesshomaru paused, recalling the humble manner with which the southern lord and his family had towards Kagome and her clan. The realization was horrifying. That clan of immortals also had the gift of foresight was unimaginable. It would be child's play for them to change the course of history, to bend fate to their own desires, to play God.

If the southern lord noticed Sesshomaru's horror, he said nothing of it. Instead, he continued where he left off.

"I will not fight you hand to hand today, Sesshomaru." The lord said while relaxing into a more comfortable stance. "Instead I would like to show you something. I would like to share some of this knowledge with you. How you chose to use it, I care not. I only desire that you go forth with the knowledge necessary to make informed decisions."

Slowly, Sesshomaru nodded once more.

"Very good," the southern lord said with a clap of his hands, as though Sesshomaru's acceptance had taken a great deal of stress of his shoulders. "Now don't panic too much, but I'm about to invade your mind and burn the images into your memory."

"What?" Sesshomaru exclaimed in shock.

"Don't fret; there's only an eighty seven percent chance that I will melt your brain."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say that he had changed his mind, that he didn't need to know what ever the old bird wanted him to, but it was already too late. Sesshomaru experienced a disorienting moment of darkness where he fought to remain standing unsure where the ground had gone or where he was until a blinding white light flashed across his vision. Blinking his sensitive eyes so that the red and black dots would recede, he was finally able to take stock of where he was.

The first thing he noticed was that the earth beneath his feet had been scorched black, the landscape sharp and jagged with great craters scaring the land. Above him the clouded sky loomed sinisterly, the only light coming from brief flashes of lightning. Even the air was thin, making it difficult to breathe evenly. Wherever he was, Sesshomaru decided, was a barren wasteland not fit for life to exist.

Unsure how to proceed and slightly confused about what the southern lord had meant by showing him this, he grew annoyed that his time was being wasted thus. That is, until he saw them – demons as tall as mountains and radiating such incredible amounts of power. There was no way such creatures could be real. Then the extraordinary happened, the great demon, who had seemed so powerful before, collapsed as one human impaled it with what looked to be a spear poorly made with a tree branch and a sharpened rock. The human was practically dripping with holy energy and Sesshomaru felt his heart race in panic at such a display; fearful for his own life. It was not long until another demon, equally as large as the last, appeared; intent upon killing the human. All sense of time slipped away as Sesshomaru watched for what seemed like days but could have been only hours as demon after demon and human after human were slain. It was horrific and the battles humbling in their intensity, making Sesshomaru's strength seem paltry in comparison. The dead continued to increase and neither side showed any inclination of stopping. It was a truly grim scene of death.

Sesshomaru fell to his knees, unable to look away from the pointless slaughter taking place before him and breathed out in question, " _What is this place_?"

 **Hello all! If you were curious as to where I have been or why I did not update for a while, it was because I was finishing up my exams and final term papers (over fifty pages worth of essays). Admittedly, I did finish school two weeks ago. However, I immediately had to moving to Canada for the summer which took longer than I had anticipated. In conclusion… I'll be updating more regularly from now on (if not each week than at least every other). Thanks for sticking with the story and please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Previously: The southern lord begins to share his visions with Sesshomaru.

"What is this place?" Sesshomaru breathed as he fell to his knees, horrified at the image of death and destruction playing out.

Though not one to readily display his emotions, he watched in despair as demon and human alike continued to fall, littering the ashen ground with their remains. It was while he looked over the countless bodies strewn about the land when he noticed movement among the dead.

A young human child, who could be no more than twelve years of age, was crouched by the body of a fallen human warrior. Unlike the others of his kind, there was no great flame of power surrounding his body. In fact, a modest glow to his skin was the only indication that the child had any power at all. Curiously, Sesshomaru noticed that he was speaking softly with the female warrior; he did not move to heal her, for it was clear that she was in her final moments, but instead waited by her side patiently holding her hand. When the woman breathed her last, it was with a smile on her face.

Strangely, the boy did not seem to be shaken by her passing despite his age. Though the slight frown upon his brow indicated his sadness, the resolution in his eyes spoke that this was not an uncommon situation for him. Placing the woman's hand on her chest, the boy proceeded to summon a team of dogs harnessed to a sleigh.

Sesshomaru's curiosity was heightened when the boy proceeded to move the warrior's body onto the sleigh and couldn't help but follow after the boy when he directed the sleigh forward. Truly, Sesshomaru couldn't place where he was or even when he was. The rudimentary weapons being fought with seemed to indicate he was in the past but he had no recollection of such a great war occurring, nor could he remember a time where humans and demons rivaled each other in strength and ability. Though, if this was the past the southern lord had seen, then there could be no doubt in its validity.

His desire to follow after the boy was another oddity. When there were such visions of destruction and death before him, why did the actions of a child draw his eye? Despite this question, Sesshomaru found that he couldn't look away. It was as though there was some form of compulsion over him, forcing him to know more about the boy.

As they continued through the battlefield, the child stopped several more times to sit beside the dying. From time to time, they would speak with the boy. Some regaled him with tales of their adventures and conquest while others preferred to tell him of their families and home. However, Sesshomaru was shocked to discover that the boy's presence was welcomed not only by the humans but the demons as well. Though a war continued to be fought around them and the dying continued to curse each other despite no longer being able to continue on, the small human boy with little power was accepted.

Having added many more bodies to his sleigh, the child finally reached his destination far from where the battle was being waged. The large hill seemed bursting with color, the lush green slope rising to the crest where a lone wisteria tree grew; its flowers blooming in a stunning shade of violet. Despite the beauty of the place, Sesshomaru once again found his attention captured by the actions of the child.

The young boy had begun to dig a hole some distance from the base of the hill, channeling his meager power into the rudimentary shovel so that he might work more efficiently. Quickly drawing conclusions, Sesshomaru climbed to the summit of the hill and found that his suspicions were correct. All around the tree was evidence of upturned soil, each marked carefully with a large rock.

The boy was an undertaker.

For several days, Sesshomaru lounged against the trunk of the tree, passing his time watching the child gather and prepare the dead. Sesshomaru found that the boy was quite alone in the world. None came searching for their lost child. None seemed concerned that a boy no more than twelve was caring for the dead. In fact, from what Sesshomaru could tell from the reactions of the dying who the boy had waited with, his role was widely known and accepted.

Day in and day out, the child dug massive graves for the demons and built great funeral pyres for the humans.

" _Nature returns to nature, heavens returns to heavens_." Sesshomaru recalled Kagome saying during one of their tutoring sessions. Demons being creatures of nature that thrive off the land are to be buried upon their death, thus returning them into the cycle which created them. Humans, particularly those with holy powers, are believed to have been gifted their abilities from the heavens and are therefore burned so that their soul is may be released with the smoke; returning them to the heavens.

Just as Sesshomaru was beginning to wonder when the vision would end, the boy below halted in his work and turned, meeting Sesshomaru's gaze. Sesshomaru had remained unseen and unheard throughout his time in the past, existing as no more than a specter. Thus when the boys eyes met his, Sesshomaru's gut clenched and his eyes widened in surprise.

" _He can see me_." Sesshomaru thought cocking his head in curiosity. For some reason the boy unsettled him. Why? He did not know; only that the boy's eyes held such sharp intelligence that Sesshomaru couldn't help but startle slightly at his presence suddenly being known.

When the child turned to face him fully and slowly began to advance up the hill, the vision began the blur. The boy must have sensed it too, for he halted halfway up. The last thing Sesshomaru saw of the vision was the boy's eyes boring into his own in both challenge and curiosity. Perhaps it was because the child's eyes were the last thing he saw, but just when the vision ceased all together he came to a startling realization: The child's vibrant blue eyes, which flashed so brilliantly, were filled with a familiar expression; one of deep knowledge and deep regret.

For a moment, Sesshomaru had thought he was looking into Kagome's eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru allowed the darkness to overtake him, slightly shaken at what he had just seen. Blinking his eyes, his vision slowly adjusted as the next scene became visible.

Surrounded on all sides by a crush of people, Sesshomaru was startled when a human walked right through him. They were all pushing to get closer, to what Sesshomaru did not know, but he hated the feeling of people passing through his body so he too made his way towards the front of the crowd.

Finally managing to break free, Sesshomaru found that the gathered people were witnessing some sort of agreement for settled on several mats was both a human and demon delegation. Though he was unsure how long after the last vision this was, Sesshomaru could tell from each representative's stiff posture that a great deal of animosity remained between the two groups.

The human delegation as well as the demonic one wore their full regalia and neither side was holding back their power, the clash and blending of their powers creating a light not unlike the Aurora Borealis in the air above them. Sesshomaru did notice, with no little interest, that the demonic delegation consisted of representatives from the dragon, falcon, inu, and lion races.

Before he could continue his study of them, a feeling of unease swept over Sesshomaru. He could feel someone watching him. Someone _seeing_ him. Looking about, he searched for the danger and found it to be settled in the branches of the wisteria tree which shaded the meeting to take place. The human's features were not striking in any way; dark hair, round face, small nose. His clothes marked him as someone insignificant; not even a foot soldier. But Sesshomaru would not be forgetting those eyes anytime soon, particularly when he had encountered them not moments before. The grave digging boy had become a man.

Before Sesshomaru could help it, he had moved into a defensive stance. The man's gaze, which had once again been challenging and curious, shifted to amused as the corner of his mouth twitched up. Angered at being laughed at by a mere mortal, Sesshomaru was about to advance when a servant of sorts passed through his body. Not used to being walked through, Sesshomaru instinctively attacked only to have his claws fail to find purchase. A muffled chuckle captured his attention; the man was now shaking slightly in an attempt to hide his laughter. Sesshomaru realized then that even if he wanted to, he could not harm the human, nor could the human harm him.

Their silent interaction was interrupted by the beginning of whatever meeting was about to take place.

"We are gathered here today," one of the humans began, "to discuss a peace between humans and … demons." Though the words were intended to seem sincere, the reluctance with which the human spoke made it clear that they were entering the proposed peace with great reluctance. "Our people have both suffered great losses, such that the continuation of this war is foolhardy."

"As a result, we have decided to sort out our differences here in the form of a treaty and hopefully live in peace for many years to come." The falcon demon said; his voice monotone if slightly bored. Knowing what he did now of their abilities, Sesshomaru figured that the falcon demon probably knew what the outcome of the negotiations would be making the whole process seem repetitive and tedious.

"Now to the first order of business: environmental revitalization."

Sesshomaru stood patiently to the side as each side debated each other's responsibilities and who got which areas of land. The demons were particular about getting areas which suited their climates best where they could hunt and live harmoniously with nature. The humans argued that they needed to become more civilized and move away from their instinctive animalistic sides for the betterment of society. Of course this resulted in a shouting match that had to be broken up by the falcon and a few of the humans.

After several days of debating, they had finally come to an agreement on the terms and expectations of each group. However, one matter remained.

"The greatest danger to this treaty is enforcement." The dragon demon stated while rubbing his beard. "We cannot have one side be more powerful than the other and to police each other could easily lead to war once again. I myself cannot say that I would not be biased should a conflict arise between humans and demons in my territory."

"Are you implying that we require an external force?" a human bit out sarcastically, "And just where do you suppose we find this unbiased judge?"

"I'm sure that they will not need to take on such an involved role in our self-governance." The dragon explained exasperated at the human's unwillingness to find any form of compromise. "What if they took on a purely observational role, one where they would be witness to the conflict and offer an unbiased council?"

"That sounds fine in theory but how could they possibly be in so many places at once? Would we have to use a teleportation demon? And what if the witness is killed?" the lion demon questioned.

"I agree." Another human added, "I do not trust a demon to take on the position of witness."

"Well then we are back to square one because you will not trust a demon and we will not trust a human." The dragon sighed.

"There is someone." The falcon said slowly, his eyes slightly unfocused. "Someone both sides has trusted implicitly even during the worst of the war."

"Who?" The inu asked suspiciously.

"The undertaker." All eyes widened in surprise at the suggestion and Sesshomaru glanced surreptitiously at the man in the tree. The undertaker seemed equally as surprised as the rest, a small frown resting upon his brow.

"You must be joking?" A human cried out, "You wish to make the undertaker our advisor? That man deals with the dead! We need someone who can provide accurate accounts of controversial conflicts not some orphan who only knows to dig holes and start fires!"

Sesshomaru found himself affronted for the young boy turned man. What he did was far more than that. The boy he saw was patient, kind, and understanding regardless of their actions or race. Surprisingly, his very thoughts began to be voiced by those gathered in the crowd.

"You stupid oaf! That man has done more for our people than you ever have!"

"Agreed! While we were off killing each other, he was caring for our dead; something few among us stopped to do."

"He has helped both demon and human without discrimination! He would be fair."

"Who do you think is hosting this gathering?"

Startled at that final exclamation, Sesshomaru looked past the crowds gathered to see the barren wasteland. Sure enough, Sesshomaru found that the wisteria tree the undertaker was seated in was the same one which overlooked the surrounding graveyard. He didn't fail to see that there were considerably more graves than before.

The human representative who had spoken against the undertaken was taken aback by the torrent of claims which were still being shouted. Looking to his fellow members and then the demons he stuttered out. "We- Well we should at least ask him first!"

The jeers from the crowd died down to a soft buzz as they all turned about searching for the missing man. The demons were quick to find him, having known where he was the whole time, and soon their gazes drew the attention of others. Seeing that they wished him to speak, the undertaker sighed.

"Though I am honored by the request, I find myself in agreement with Lord Hishu. I do not have the skills required to do the position justice. As was mentioned previously, I do not possess the ability to travel to many places at once, nor would I be able to defend myself from an attack. Being a human, my lifespan is considerably shorter than those of the demons. I would recommend that an unbiased observer be found from among the demons."

"Well said." The human, Lord Hishu, stated smugly.

"What if those failings could be rectified?" The inu questioned while glancing at the falcon.

"I am not sure I understand what you mean?" The undertaker replied confused.

"What if you were able to travel great distances in a moment or were invulnerable to attacks? What if you were made immortal? What then?"

"Of course if this was the case I would be happy to assist the peace in whatever capacity. However, such a thing is not possible." The undertaker paused here before asking a question of his own. "I cannot help but wonder why a demon would desire a human to take the position. Yes, I did not discriminate between those I cared for but that can hardly recommend me for a position of such magnitude and importance."

Glancing at her fellow delegates, the inu replied with a small sad smile.

"You listened to them."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You did not merely care for our dead, but you sat with them and heard what they had to say. They spoke with you of our history, culture, people, beliefs, and all other parts of what make us who we are. You understand us through your interactions with our people. Though we are not of the same body, we have long considered you to be one of us. You have a warm affectionate heart which you open to all indiscriminately."

"Thank you for your kind words." The undertaker bowed humbled, "I am saddened that I could not do more."

"Were it possible, you would take the position?"

"My lady," The undertaker smiled sadly, "all my life I have cared for the dead. If such a thing were possible, I would be honored to care for the living."

She smiled at that and turned to the human delegation. "Were there no objections to the listed skills, would you approve of such an appointment?"

"Of course." The human members said quickly and loudly so to overpower any objections Lord Hishu may decide to voice.

"So be it." She smiled coyly as she gestured for one of her attendants to bring forth a woman who had been waiting silently with the servants. "This is Jisue, a tree sprite who has spoken with her clan elders and received permission to conduct a particular spell."

"What is the meaning of this?" The humans immediately said rising into defensive positions. Jisue, frightened by the sudden movement flittered back behind the inu.

"There is no need to be alarmed." The inu placated, "Jisue will simply be removing the obstacles preventing the undertaker from accepting the position. If you please?" she said motioning the tree sprite forward again.

Sesshomaru watched in fascination as the tree sprite began to circle the undertaker, occasionally prodding him in various places. Stepping back, she nodded in satisfaction.

"His soul is large enough; incredible, really. I had no idea that there were humans as powerful as you." Though she made the comment without thinking much of it, it certainly captured the attention of those around him. The inu simply hummed in amusement.

Sesshomaru looked to his ancestor and then back to the undertaker. Clearly, she saw something that he did not. What had once been a soft glow of power along his skin was completely nonexistent now. If he didn't know better, he wouldn't have believed that the undertaker possessed power of any sort.

"Your hold on it is very tight though, we'll have to loosen that up a bit." With a gentle poke to his spine, the entirety of the undertaker's incredible holy power was released. The human lords may have been surrounded by a burning flame of holy energy, but the undertaker was a veritable sun.

"Ah. Sorry about that." The undertaker muttered abashedly while scratching the back of his head.

"What was that?" Lord Hishu cried as he struggled to rise to his feet. "Why have we never known this?"

"The demons I cared for wouldn't be comfortable with so much holy energy so I've practiced keeping it contained."

Sesshomaru was astonished, despite his incorporeal form, he could _feel_ it. The energy seemed almost alive as it wound its way around him before moving on. Strange.

"Well now that that's taken care of…" Jisue said conversationally before placing both palms on the undertaker's chest. There was another surge of power and the undertaker cried out in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"She has killed him!" A human cried out from the crowd. "It's an attack!"

The people began to buzz loudly that they needed to prepare for war, discussing what was to be done now that the peace was broken. Frightened, Jisue cowered behind the inu once again. As they were all arguing a strange glowing purple globe rose from the ground at the foot of the hill. Slowly more and more emerged until there was a great cloud of energy. All conversation stopped as they watched the balls rise up. When a similar blue ball emerged from the undertaker, people became truly scared.

When the undertaker's met with those gathered above they all merged; twisting and compacting until a pink jewel no larger than a marble slowly descended, disappearing into the undertaker's body. The moment the jewel was no longer visible, the undertaker awoke gasping for breath.

"He's alive!" they crowd cheered. All were visibly excited until they heard the undertakers moaning as he covered his ears in pain.

"What's happening to me?" he groaned out.

"The demons you have cared for that have passed, freely gave you small parts of their souls to be combined with your own."

"What does that mean?"

"You are now an immortal. Neither human nor demon though you carry the characteristics of both."

"Then I suppose this clears everything up then?" the lion demon demurred from where he lounged, completely unbothered by what had just taken place.

"Indeed." A human delegate said watching the undertaker adjust to his new senses. "He shall be known as the Watcher."

Sesshomaru's mind was spinning as link after link was connected. Kagome's random absences throughout his childhood, her having known every influential person regardless of their origins, even her so called "duty" he now understood.

However, that did not mean he accepted it. No, Sesshomaru's mind was a mixture of hatred for the man who had begun all Kagome's pain, suffering, and sacrifice and fury at the careless actions of the delegates. They had no idea how great her longevity would affect her. Sesshomaru was no more blind to the loneliness Kagome felt than he was ignorant of how each night she would curl up against him, dried tear streaks marking her cheeks, needing to be held close.

For Kagome, her immortality was a curse. Forced to watch her loved ones die before her and unable to escape the tortures of her clan even in death. It was a mistake to grant immortality; Kagome was proof of that.

Once again, the scene blurred. Having sensed Sesshomaru's rage, the undertaker turned his head so that he could once again watch as the strange silver haired specter vanished. It was in this moment of contact as Sesshomaru's word grew darker that he came to a startling realization. This man lying in front of him, the undertaker, is immortal. That would mean that he was not only the founder of the clan, but the current head as well! He was the one who had branded Kagome. He was the one who had prevented her from speaking of her clan. He was the one who had carved magic circles into her back binding her. He was the cause of her every tear.

It was scarcely a second before Sesshomaru completely lost himself to his beast and charged the startled man. Unfortunately, it was not to be for his vision went completely dark before he could manage the few steps it would have taken to rend the wretched creature's head from its neck.

It was with great anticipation that Sesshomaru waited for the next vision to make itself known. The moment his vision cleared he planned to hunt down that son of a bitch and present his head before Kagome. As it were, Sesshomaru's wish was not to be fulfilled.

* * *

When he was finally able to escape the darkness he found himself to be in a very different place than the previous two visions. Here the landscape was covered in lush grassy fields, a tidy stream winding through a valley, and a smattering of rice fields all bordered by a dense forest. It was the image of peaceful tranquility. Immediately taking a liking to the area, Sesshomaru made his way towards the small village.

The people living there were by no means well off but they certainly made do with what they had. The children's smiles were matched by the adults who, despite having labored the whole day, were eager to spend time with their families. The neighbors called out greetings to each other, sharing any surplus they might have had with those who had larger families. The market bustled with traders passing through, haggling good-naturedly with their customers.

Dodging out of the way of a few children as they raced past, playing some game no doubt, Sesshomaru decided that he found the place quite idyllic. The air was fresh and the water from the river sweet. There was little the small village was wanting for.

It was as he continued his stroll, having lost much of his anger from the previous vision, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a flash of blue pass by. Turning around immediately, he saw a well-built man guiding an excited young girl through the crowded streets. There was, of course, no evidence which would lead him to think that that particular girl was her but Sesshomaru couldn't tear his eyes away. Her black hair, so deep it shimmered blue in the light, the passion with which the girl spoke to her father of some adventure, not even the pelts of fur or hunting weapons could allow him to jump to the conclusion that it was her. But she was _his_ and Sesshomaru would always know Kagome regardless of her appearance.

It was with halting steps that he began to quickly trail after them. The past two visions had been weeks long and Sesshomaru only now felt the pain such a separation had caused. So much had been revealed to him and he needed to be with Kagome, even if he was unable to do any more than look.

His heart warmed at her sweet smile as she prattled on to her father. He even allowed a feeling of smug satisfaction at having the opportunity to see her at a child. She had, after all, witnessed him as a pup and through his most awkward years. Though there was little about her childish self he could find to tease, her toothy smile and freckled cheeks were too endearing.

The two must have been finished for the day, their journey having taken them out of town and towards the edge of the forest. Upon reaching their destination, Sesshomaru found Kagome's home to have been exactly as she described it. It was indeed quite modest, though significantly better than those of the villagers. There were racks outside with cuts of meat resting on them to dry and a few articles of clothing were hung on a long sturdy branch held up between two poles.

Entering after them, Sesshomaru was met with the image of Kagome's pregnant mother welcoming her husband and daughter home. Their faces were radiant with their happiness and her parents love for each other was clear in the way they often lost themselves in the other's eyes. Having grown up in an atmosphere where marriages were arranged and love encouraged to grow between the pair, he could appreciate the depth of feeling the occupants of this home enjoyed.

Having gotten caught up in observing Kagome's father rub her mother's enlarged stomach he was startled when he felt a gentle tug of his hakamas. Vowing to be more on his guard in the future, for he had been surprised far too many times throughout these visions, he turned to the young Kagome waiting patiently at his feet.

She was looking at him.

She had touched him.

"Hello!" Kagome greeted happily.

Confusion at her being able to interact with him and joy at her ability to do so warred within him, his confusion quickly succumbing to the joy. He would have to mention to the southern lord upon returning that there were significant gaps in the security system if two people were able to detect him and interact with his nonphysical body. Gathering himself for a moment, Sesshomaru crouched down to be eyelevel with Kagome before responding in kind.

"My name's Kagome!" She stated proudly, "Are you a fairy, because I can see the wall through you?"

Slightly taken aback at her exclamation he smiled recalling their conversation the night he returned from his hunt. She had spoken of her love of fairies then too. "You may call me Sesshomaru and I am not a fairy but a demon."

"Demons and fairies are the same thing right?"

"No, not really." _Not at all_ , he added silently.

"Well, I think that you are a fairy. Some of the village kids said that demons are really scary and you are too pretty."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said with a smirk, glad that Kagome thought him attractive; even if it was her ten year old self. "I think you are very pretty too."

"Are you here to talk to mommy or daddy? I don't think they've noticed you here though Sess- Sess-," she paused in frustration, trying to work out the sound of his name, "Prince of the Fairies." She finally settled on. Thoroughly amused, Sesshomaru agreed to the name despite the dishonor he would face should this conversation become public knowledge.

"I'm here to see you, Kagome. Unfortunately, I don't think your mom or dad can see me."

"Oh," Kagome frowned despondently for a moment. Though, not one to stay upset, Kagome's face lit up with a new idea, "Then this can be our secret! We can explore together, go on adventures together, and you can even stay the night and no one will know!"

Smiling at her enthusiasm, Sesshomaru nodded his agreement and the two quickly set off to explore the vegetable garden behind the house. In a far different trend than the previous visions, Sesshomaru spent a peaceful afternoon and evening with Kagome as they hunted for magical wishing stones and she told regaled him with the rich magical presence in the forest she called home. If her tales could be believed, she had been involved in a great love triangle between two fairy knights and had saved the world no less than six times.

It was one of the most peaceful afternoons he could remember in a long time. Here there were no worries or obligations to tie him down and Kagome was free of the restrictions of her clan. They were simply two people enjoying each other's company.

When night fell and Kagome drifted off amidst the telling of another epic adventure, Sesshomaru allowed himself to think on the Kagome he had met today. His Kagome had often lamented his puphood belief that she required training - usually a precursor for him raising all manner of chaos within the western lands - though he could easily tell that her younger self was equally excitable.

Unexpectedly, during his musings an image of Kagome caring for a young girl looking much like her ten year old self came to mind and he had to fight off a blush at the appealing thought; particularly when he added in the additional silver headed boy. Miffed at himself for imagining such a thing with his respected pack mate, he turned away from the small Kagome beside him so to prevent any other thoughts of their potential family from entering his head.

Sesshomaru's sleep was disturbed when Kagome nudged him, her face lit with excitement.

"Daddy says that were going on an adventure. Mommy has to stay home, but daddy says that he wants me to go with him!" She said in a rush.

"Is your father having you accompany him on his hunt today?" Sesshomaru inquired with a yawn.

"No!" She practically squealed, "Daddy says that his family wants to meet me. There is a big party where everyone gets together and this year I was invited too!"

The words had scarcely left her mouth before she held Sesshomaru's undivided attention. Straining to recall every detail from his conversation with the older Kagome he began to notice things he should have before. Kagome was ten years of age and her mother too far along in her pregnancy to leave the house. Kagome had said that her mother gave birth when she was away at the family gathering for the first time.

She had also said that she never saw her newborn brother.

"You are not going." Sesshomaru commanded, interrupting her description of her father's friend who sometimes came to visit. He did not realize how harsh his voice sounded nor did he notice the childish excitement slip from her features.

"But I want to go."

"You will not attend this meeting. I forbid it!"

"NO!" Kagome yelled angrily. "Daddy said that his friend wanted us to go and daddy said that I could."

"It is dangerous, Kagome! I will not allow you to be hurt."

Kagome had opened her mouth to yell back when her father called for her from the home's entrance. Glaring one last time at Sesshomaru, Kagome turned and made her way down to her father.

"Kagome, this discussion is not over." Sesshomaru said trailing after her.

"Well I don't care what you have to say, I'm going and that's final!" She continued to argue despite the strange looks she received from her parents who believed her to be talking to herself.

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Settling himself on the cart beside Kagome the two refused to make eye contact or speak for much of the journey. Thoroughly disappointed in himself, Sesshomaru could not believe that he allowed himself to get into an argument with Kagome, let alone a ten year old Kagome. He was undergoing his trials to enter into adulthood! He could not continue to behave in such a childish manner.

He had let his panic at the situation get the best of him and couldn't think of any alternate course than direct confrontation and prevention. He couldn't very well tell a young girl that the family she was so eager to meet was going to torture her the rest of her life. Besides, there was no way a ten year old girl would believe such a story, even if that girl happened to be Kagome. No, he would simply have to defend her in his own way when they got there.

Sure that the information would be valuable at a later time, Sesshomaru observed his surroundings carefully. Memorizing every tree, hill, and stream they came across as they progressed through the countryside. Unfortunately, nothing was familiar to him. He had no way of knowing just how old Kagome is seeing how she evaded such a question each time it was put forth. He could only assume that because none of the geography was familiar, he was either in a different region than the west or much had changed over the course of her life.

When the cart rolled to a stop, Sesshomaru had thought they had taken a wrong turn for the road deadened into the base of a stony cliff. Rather than turning around and consulting the locals in the village they had passed through not long ago, Kagome's father helped his daughter down and proceeded to gather their belongings. It was with no little curiosity that Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's father patted the smooth surface before brushing away the dust which had settled over a spot on the wall near his waste. Two triangles in the shape of an hourglass were revealed beneath Kagome's father's hand. Seeing this, her father bent to Kagome's height and asked her if she could check the cart which Kagome obliged happily.

The moment her back was turned, he drew one of his many hunting knives and proceeded to cut his hand, clenching it in a fist soon after so that the blood pooled in his palm. Wasting little time, he allowed his blood to drip down the hourglass so that the blood appeared to fill the carved symbol much like grains of sand would a true one.

When both sides were fully crimson, the stone crumbled before him so that there was a small pile of rock at their feet and a hidden entrance revealed. Scarcely having noticed that Kagome had returned to his side, Sesshomaru moved forward carefully. He forced himself to temper his desire to seek out the undertaker who must still be living; Kagome's eyes pled him to not leave her side. Though she had originally been excited at the adventure, she had accidentally seen her father as he bled himself and did not like the expression on her normally cheerful father's face. He would remain by her side.

They were led through a series of chambers lit only by torch, the walls decorated magnificently with richly colored tapestries and ornamental weaponry. Kagome's hand clutched the excess fabric of her father's hakamas as her eyes darted about in fascination. Not looking where she was walking, Kagome found herself tangled in the limbs of a boy who looked to be several years older than she.

Patiently, the teenager helped Kagome to her feet. Though the soft smile he gave Kagome and reassurance that he was not harmed by her carelessness appeared genuine, Sesshomaru couldn't help but take an instant dislike to the boy. If asked, there was nothing particular that stood out about him; his blue eyes and dark hair were not unlike Kagome's own and he seemed pleasing. None the less, Sesshomaru's palms itched and the hair on the back of his neck stood on edge; his senses screaming to be on his guard.

Having been lost in thought, Kagome's father had not realized that he had inadvertently crashed his distracted daughter into an innocent bystander and immediately moved to help. His standing in the clan was low enough that he was only truly required to attend the clan meetings when summoned. Therefore, when he saw just who it was that they had collided with, he fell to his knees in apology.

"Young master, please forgive my carelessness. I assure you it will not happen again."

Kagome glanced between her father and the nice man confused.

"Please rise." The man's voice was smooth and deep, "No harm was done to myself or the young lady. Though it would be best to remain alert, not everyone here will be so forgiving."

"Of course, young master." Kagome's father demurred while keeping his eyes humbly averted, "I will strive to act as you have advised."

"See that you do."

Briefly smiling at Kagome, he continued on his way past them. Sesshomaru followed the man's figure with his eyes until he vanished around a corner. As brief as the exchange had been, Sesshomaru found himself displeased. Having grown up in a very political world where people rarely displayed their honest opinions, he did not miss the artifice guiding the young man's actions. Though this in itself was not singular, that such displays of submission are expected of the clan's members was disturbing. Not even the servants in his own illustrious household were required to act as such.

A slight tugging from Kagome alerted him of their continuation through the honeycomb the Watchers inhabited. Sesshomaru promptly forgot the encounter and the resulting bad taste it had left when the narrow corridor opened into a wide reception hall.

Having entered into the heart of the Watcher's headquarters, Sesshomaru found himself surprised at the gathering. Although their meeting with the "young master" had indicated a strict hierarchy, Sesshomaru quickly observed that those present mingled indiscriminately. Even more shocking was the lack of robes obscuring their figures and the absence of the clan's symbolic hourglass. The shrouded and mysterious clan which had been a plague to his Kagome was revealed to be no more than a rag tag group of farmers, merchants, laborers, and individuals of various other professions. All in all, they were a harmless bunch. The laughter and good natured cheer ringing out as friends and family greeted each other spoke more of a long awaited reunion rather than a mandatory summoning of minions. Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder just what had changed in the years since.

Kagome practically burst with energy as she eagerly looked about the room. Her father's lack of standing meant that he was less connected within the clan, yet he did not lack for conversation. It became clear to Sesshomaru that Kagome had clearly inherited her good humor and ability to charm even the roughest soldiers from her father as a small crowd gathered to listen to his outrageous tales.

Despite the peaceful hum of conversation, Sesshomaru had not forgotten his purpose in going with them. Though he didn't know what or how, something would happen during their stay that would irrevocably tie Kagome to her clan forever. Thus it was with no little relief that the day passed uneventfully.

When evening came, a young man strode into the reception room. He was unremarkable in most ways; his hair was dark, his cloths were plain, and he seemed quite despondent. Any other day, Sesshomaru would have dismissed him if it were not for the sudden attention paid to his entrance; the entire gathered audience quickly dropped to their knees before him.

The man slowly shuffled his way through the crowd; searching. It was as he made a pass in their direction that Sesshomaru every sense screamed in warning.

His eyes were the most familiar shade of blue.

For a moment, Sesshomaru nearly lunged for the man believing him to be the undertaker. However, he caught himself when he saw that although the two men shared some features, they were different people. The most notable distinguishing feature was actually the eyes. So often lauded as the windows to the soul, Sesshomaru could see nothing but loss and pain. It was almost if the man had already died and his body was being kept on the mortal plane against his will.

Having a curious nature, Kagome failed to continue in her genuflection and instead looked at the man; a happy smile spreading across her face as she did.

"My lord!" she happily greeted. The man in question's head instantly snapped in her direction even as her father forced her back down. Eyes darting between Kagome and the "lord," Sesshomaru was struggling to put together the pieces, not at all liking the relived expression on the man's previously dead looking face.

"Kagome." The man breathed her name like a prayer as he quickened his pace towards them. Sesshomaru hastened to stand between them but was just as quickly dismissed as the man walked through his spectral body. "Kagome."

"Hi, mister." Kagome said suddenly shy from the attention she was receiving.

"I am so, so sorry, Kagome."

"Why?"

Kagome's innocent question was never answered and despite Sesshomaru's many attempts to intervene, the man reached out with a shaky hand. The moment his finger tip brushed her cheek he smiled sighing and collapsed to the ground. There was a brief moment of silence, one in which Sesshomaru turned his gaze from the prone body to Kagome only to see her expression twisted into one of excruciating pain.

Her screams as she clutched at her head were the last he heard as the vision faded to blackness.

* * *

He had failed her once again. Would he ever succeed in protecting her? Was he doomed to watch her suffer eternally while he could only look on helplessly?

Even as his vision cleared, he did not wish to see more. His sense of time was warped and it felt like months had passed since he was facing down the southern lord at his coming of age ceremony. He did not wish to see any more horrors. What he truly desired was to see Kagome, his Kagome, and to hold her in his arms so that he might ensure her health and safety.

Reluctant though he may have been to continue with the visions, he was confused and considerably frustrated when his sight failed to clear completely. It was almost as if there was a film covering his eyes, obscuring his vision.

He found that he was in a homely cottage nestled in a dense forest. At first, Sesshomaru thought he had returned to Kagome's home. That is, before a very familiar girl walked through the door carrying a basket of herbs.

She was considerably older than he last recalled seeing her. Her now longer black hair was tied out of the way with a cloth and her bright smile was no longer gapped. She had traded out her checkered orange kimono for a lighter yellow one decorated with images of dragonflies and spring flowers. The eyes that had haunted his dreams were filled with the joys of life as she managed a small horde of children all gathered around her knees. The most notable change he saw being that she was very much alive.

"How is this possible?" he whispered hoarsely. "Rin-"

Before he could look any longer, the scene shifted unexpectedly to show the slayer woman treating the monk's wounds, an unrepentant smile on his face even as he rubbed at the growing bump on his head. Confused why such an image was of value to him and preferring to return to Rin, Sesshomaru was once again disoriented as the two humans blurred and the southern lady gazing down at something with interest appeared.

The next to appear was Naga. Interestingly enough, his face held no signs of challenge or even displeasure. Instead, Naga looked contemplative and possibly even a little longing as he watched someone. Turning to see the subject, Sesshomaru was once again disappointed as the world shifted once again.

This time, Sesshomaru had to reel back in shock when he found himself looking into his own face. Having gotten over the strange out of body experience quickly, his eyes were drawn to movement on the top of his head. _Are those ears_? Before he could see past the film, his vision darkened and he was confused to once again see himself.

Having noticed that the visions were becoming more brief and distorted, Sesshomaru was not surprised that the next images were nothing but grimy flashes. Despite this, they were the most horrifying images he had seen yet.

Enclosed in a room, Kagome lay chained to a stone floor; her usually bright eyes were flat and unseeing. Every surface in the dank room was covered with her name almost as if it had been vandalized. Sesshomaru could feel a cool wave of apprehension settle deep in his gut when he recognized his own writing among the many littering the room.

 _But it's impossible to write her name._

The final scene was familiar to Sesshomaru in that it much resembled the first vision. It was one of scorched earth and needless death. Though difficult to make out, standing alone was an individual smiling widely with his arms spread wide. He could not say whether it was a male or female, but the cruel laughter resonated within his soul.

* * *

Suddenly, the sun began to burn his eyes and his ears rang sharply. As though he had been overcome by some mysterious force, all the strength left his body. Locking his knees, he prevented himself from falling even as his stomach and head protested.

"Easy there, young one." A familiar voice said as a hand clasped his bicep to balance him. "Coming back is the hardest part."

"Why do I feel so weak?"

"Your spiritual body needs to align itself to your physical one. It has only been a few hours here, while you may have been in the vision for years. If you spend too much time in a vision and are not strong enough to transition back, you will die."

Though Sesshomaru knew that the southern lord was still speaking, he did not have the presence of mind to listen. He was still reeling from what he had seen; he now had more questions than he had answers.

Panting, he looked to where Kagome was seated beside Kirai. She must have seen the question in his eyes because she smiled back sadly; her universal sign that she would tell him if she could. Disappointed and becoming increasingly frustrated, he couldn't hold anything against Kagome. She was doing her best to survive a game pitted against her from the start.

Straightening his back, he stood proud. He would discover the answers for himself soon. In the meantime, he needed to be her support and strength.

"That concludes the individual challenges." Sesshomaru absently heard his father announce. "We will now commence the final stage of The War."

 **Hello again! I'm only putting this in as an explanation why I didn't update sooner (mostly because I specifically said that I would). As you know I'm in Canada (Ottawa btw) working for the summer and away from my family. Unfortunately, the last few weeks have really sucked. Some family matters came up that required most of my attention and on top of this my dog passed away. Anyways, I just wanted people to know that this is an isolated situation and I will be updating regularly. Thanks for sticking around :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The challenges presented by his masters were no little feat to overcome, yet Sesshomaru paid them little mind as he outmaneuvered each of his former tutors with ease. Try as he might, Sesshomaru deeply desired a moment to himself where he could reflect upon what he had learned and hopefully find some way to help his pack mate. Thankfully, these were less battles of strength than they were of mind, allowing him a brief reprieve after the exhausting experience of having visions burned into his mind.

Of the exams his masters brought forth, he found the battle simulation to be the most intriguing. The kitsune had summoned illusions of various unfavorable situations he might face in battle and he had to maneuver his men skillfully if he wished to be victorious. There was never a question of his success, the quickness of his mind outmatching even the greatest of stratagems.

Knowing that little over an hour remained before dawn, Sesshomaru was confused when the group of his tutors left the arena. Looking to his father for explanation he nearly failed to dodge the arrow aimed for his right thigh.

Casually strolling into through the sand toward him was Kagome. Of course he should have suspected that she would be participating, being one of his teachers, though he never considered that Kagome would raise her sword against him in battle. Yet, there she stood as though their meeting today was the same as any other. Only the fearsome sword she twirled casually as she warmed up her muscles, the numerous daggers adorning her body, and the bow and quiver abandoned in the sand a few paces back belayed the friendly smile on her face.

Kagome was excited. The last time the two of them had spared was almost a century ago when he had announced, quite arrogantly too, that the training for her that he began in his puphood was complete. She hadn't even known that he was continuing that until he presented her with a sword saying that he now trusted her with "sharp objects." Nonetheless, Kagome had watched his matches over the past few days with growing anticipation for their own.

It was no secret that Kagome was a member of the Watchers clan and thus the gathered audience waited on the edge of their seats to see a display of two great swordsmen testing their blades against each other. Though Kagome was petit and almost childlike when compared with Sesshomaru's build, they had heard stories of her clansmen laying waste to entire armies. One watcher held the same strength as an entire battalion of seasoned warriors equipped with the finest equipment available. Sesshomaru knew this as well and, for the first time since the start of the tournament, drew his sword.

"I was wondering when you planned on using that." Kagome said gesturing to the gleaming sword with a nod of her head.

"There was not a need to." He returned evenly.

"How arrogant." Kagome muttered under her breath. Sesshomaru continued watching her closely; it would be remiss of him to give her anything but his full attention. Therefore, when her first strike fell, he was prepared.

The weight behind her blows never failed to surprise Sesshomaru but he repelled attack after attack; she was relentless. Sesshomaru had long since realized that fighting Kagome was much like trying to capture the wind, she seemed to dance in and out of his reach at her leisure while occasionally making passes at attacking him. There was no pattern or predictability to her movements making her impossible to read. He also recognized that he was being led by her, a casual lunge to his torso forcing him back or the a slash aimed at his shoulder causing him to turn, each time leaving him in an unfavorable position for her next advance. It was like the most elaborate game of chess where he was blindfolded and she was being told his moves ahead of time.

That's not to say he wasn't holding his own. Kagome's arms had long since gone numb under the pressure of his sword meeting her own. Sesshomaru was not one to hold back; even against a pack mate. Kagome could say with confidence that she had not had such an invigorating and challenging match since she had last spared with his father. Though he had not yet reached the same level of ability as the Taisho, he was well on his way to becoming one of the greatest swordsmen of his time. Each of his advances was done with a precision that spoke of great dedication to the art and his sharp eyes and quick intuition demonstrated his natural ability to read his opponent. The sword art style Kagome inherited had been tempered by the world's greatest masters over eons. That Sesshomaru had lasted this long was truly a testament to his strength.

Though Kagome was not putting forth her greatest effort, she was being forced to concentrate more with each passing minute of their fight. ' _His ability to adapt and grow is truly remarkable._ ' She mussed silently even as she avoided what would have been a critical blow to her head. However, with the beginnings of color seeping into the horizon, she knew that the match would need to be concluded soon.

Sesshomaru was understandably exhausted. He had been fighting nonstop for nearly seven days and had had visions burned into his mind. Even with the reprise from fighting he had when taking the exams from his other masters he found his energy failing. He was hungry, worn out, and his mind was filled with unanswered questions. Yet, despite all this, he focused himself all the more. Perhaps it was because it was Kagome he was facing that he wanted to put forth his best effort. She was the last person he wanted to have think him weak. The only one who's opinion truly mattered.

When Kagome moved away to create space between them, he felt her demeanor change entirely. Her stance had dropped into a crouch with her sword drawn behind her, all signs of teasing and levity left her face and the air around them crackled with her suppressed power. The woman before him was not the spirited lighthearted Kagome he had grown up knowing, Sesshomaru felt as though he were staring into the eyes of an assassin; one who knew they were moments from making a kill and were confident in their success.

Kagome raised her sword arm.

It wasn't that she moved faster than Sesshomaru's eyes could follow or even that she employed her miko powers. Rather, it was a slight of hand in which Kagome utilized the blind spots in Sesshomaru's vision that allowed her to momentarily vanish from his sight. When faced with an opponent charging headlong towards oneself, it is only natural that the eye is drawn to the weapon one needs to defend against. Such basic common sense was what Kagome ultimately utilized to bring about the downfall of numerous opponents and tip the balance in her match against Sesshomaru. The slight angling of her figure allowed her sword, which she had held behind her, to leave his line of sight. Predictably, Sesshomaru had no reason to doubt that the sword had since changed locations. Thus when Kagome moved to strike with her right hand, Sesshomaru blocked nothing but blank space; Kagome having already transferred her sword to her left hand.

Though clever, this was not enough to defeat Sesshomaru and he quickly followed through with his block to make a great arc with his sword. Kagome, having faked her last attack was leaning heavily to her left and was able to slip under his arm to make a devastating cut across his calf. Using her momentum, Kagome quickly rolled into her next movement and leapt to wrap her legs around Sesshomaru's neck and flip him forcefully to the ground.

Recovering quickly, Sesshomaru tried to create a distance between them. However, his wound could not be so quickly forgotten. Kagome had been ruthless and destroyed the tendons which allowed that legs movement, preventing him from achieving the space he was attempting to place between them; that's not to mention the three daggers she had managed to impale him with while maneuvering him to the ground.

He was not one to be defeated so easily though and the arena was suddenly overwhelmed as his yokai bled out while he transformed into his true form. Despite being in the heat of battle, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the smile he had brought to Kagome's face; she always did like his furrier side.

Kagome had not wanted to drag the fight out this long and had hoped that her last attack would have immobilized him enough to corner him in checkmate. She should have taken into account the inu clan's damned stubbornness. She would simply have to use greater force.

The only reassurance that kept Sesshomaru from faltering when Kagome released her power was the knowledge that Kagome would never harm him. The clenching of his stomach and the raised hair on his back could not be avoided though, not with the rippling currents of energy flashing through his fur or the aura of leashed malice dripping from Kagome's form.

A small cloud of kicked up dirt was all that remained of where she last stood.

The purifying energy she had zapped him with when he misbehaved growing up were like static electricity shocks in comparison to the overwhelming subjugating force he fought against each time she came into contact with him.

Sesshomaru used every bit of added power he had from being in his true form to attack Kagome while holding back enough to prevent lethal harm. His foot was still injured though and his exhaustion from earlier was only slightly abated from being in his more spiritual body. He attacked with his claws and teeth, going so far as to even use his poison, and was met with dismal results.

Kagome's agility did not fail her in allowing her to successfully avoid any attacks. In addition to her usual speed though, Kagome seemed to be able to form platforms of solid energy she could jump between to move across large areas in the air. Launching herself high above him, she allowed gravity to take hold and she spun towards him wielding two flaming swords she had materialized from holy power.

Sesshomaru was able to avoid them, only just, but doing so had exposed his underbelly and neck, two vital areas to be protected at all times. Kagome pressed the advantage and quickly had her swords at both points. As the dust in the arena cleared, both sides panted heavily while looking into each other's brightened eyes.

Sesshomaru had not honestly though that he would win against her, she had a considerable amount of experience to draw from while he had little. Though he had held little expectation for himself, Kagome found herself impressed with how well he had done under the circumstances and even the stubborn relentlessness that drove him to continue even when the odds were clearly against him. In the end, there was little for either to be disappointed about.

As they continued to watch each other, Sesshomaru's father announced the completion of the event.

Smiling, Kagome allowed her swords to dissipate into mist while she reached down to help her student up.

"You were excellent, Sesshomaru."

For Sesshomaru who was completely worn out, her smiling face and kind words of praise reassured him that his efforts were not in vain; that she did, indeed, seen him as a worth protector and pack leader.

"Hn."

Kagome heard, even though no words were spoken, his gratitude and he allowed himself to be led back to the citadel by his most important person.

* * *

Cool hands brushed across his heated, over sensitized skin; tracing along his brow to fingering the bow of his lips almost reverently. The moment he felt the first touch, Sesshomaru's body tensed in apprehension until warm breath fanned out across his neck as the unknown person whispered calming nothings into his ear.

' _Kagome_.' He thought, recognizing the owner of the voice.

He opened his eyes to meet her own blue impassioned ones before she returned to her previous position. Her soft hands marred only by the callouses she had from practicing the sword moved from his mouth to his exposed chest even as her lips moved in the opposite direction, tracing the edge of his jaw and the contours of his face until the ultimately resting above his own. Sesshomaru didn't dare breath, in fear that at his slightest movement she would pull away. She didn't.

Soft pliable lips moved slowly across his own; teasing and endearing. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to reciprocate but allowed her to remain in control. The hands massaging his chest moved lower to slide along the waistline of his hakamas stirring other reactions farther down. Kagome sucked on his lower lip before languidly moving her tongue across the seam of his lips in invitation.

Sesshomaru allowed her entrance and she continued her slow pace, savoring his flavor and the touch of his skin against her own. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Sesshomaru reached up to cup the back of her neck and deepen the kiss only to have his hand restrained by one of her own. He felt her smile against his lips before getting a nip in reprimand. Clearly Kagome wanted to be in charge.

Sesshomaru didn't mind this dominant behavior as long as she knew that he was her alpha and didn't undermine him when in public. Not that he had to worry about those things; Kagome was the perfect being in his eyes. To him, she could do no wrong. As long as she didn't stop touching him he was willing to go along with whatever she wanted.

Her mouth moved back to his ear only to pull lightly on the lobe and trace the edge with her tongue. Almost instantly Sesshomaru shivered in delight and his body was infused with heat. His breaths were coming out in shorter breaths; his heart continuing to beat at a rapid pace. Yet, it wasn't until she rested her teeth beneath his ear by his jaw, the exact location where mates would mark each other as only they could be trusted enough near such a vulnerable location, that he felt his world shift.

His whole body seemed to be in a state of suspension, curiously enough Sesshomaru found himself hoping, no longing, for her to sink her teeth into his flesh marking him as hers for the rest of eternity. A kiss, one so light he scarcely noticed despite his over sensitivity, was all he received before she withdrew completely away from him.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru called out as he reached for her where her retreating form should have been only to grasp air. Confused, he looked around and saw through the window that the sun was slowly sinking in the distance, Kagome nowhere in sight and the place beside him cold.

He vaguely recalled falling asleep to Kagome's voice after returning to the citadel earlier that day. He had been too tired to question her about what the southern lord had shown him and figured that he would have the opportunity to do so later, allowing himself what should have only been a few hours of rest. Stretching his limbs, he found that his injuries, including those done by Kagome had healed sufficiently for him to move about unaided.

He decided to first find sustenance; not having eaten in days was causing his stomach to cramp. The polished wood floors were silent as he moved through the halls, servants making themselves scarce so to not disturb their young master. It was probably because of the silence that he was able to make out a pair of voices from one of the outer chambers; a guest's quarters. The household being full of guests, Sesshomaru would have moved on without giving the voices a second thought, that is, of course, had one of the voices not belonged to Kagome. Sesshomaru didn't even miss a step when changing direction the moment he heard her soft voice.

"-prised that you cared enough to see _me_." A voice practically spat from the other side of the closed screen.

"I never stopped caring for you," Kagome replied sadly, "I couldn't stay with you forever. I had to come here, there were no other options. You know very well how little choice I have in things."

"WHAT YOU DID HERE WAS YOUR CHOICE!" The voice Sesshomaru now recognized as belonging to Naga returned scathingly. "How could you risk yourself like that? How can you treat your life so carelessly?"

"I did the same for you, didn't I?" Kagome replied evenly, "I chose you too!"

"And that's why I hate you."

"… I see." Kagome said subdued, "Then I won't take up anymore of your time, thank you for speaking with me."

Sesshomaru practically flew down the corridor he moved so quickly, not desiring to be caught listening in on what was clearly a very private conversation. Sesshomaru didn't breathe until he heard the clack of the screen closing and Kagome's light pattering footsteps moving away from the room he had ducked into.

' _So Kagome knows the northern heir personally enough to be in his room alone._ ' The moment the thought entered his head he dismissed it; he knew that Kagome worked with the different lords and had rather strained relationships with each. It was also unlikely that she had been intimately involved with the dragon seeing how Naga was only about six hundred years older than him. If he assumed correctly in believing that the 'coming here' Naga referred to was when Kagome joined them in the West, Naga would not have matured enough to have such desires when they were previously acquainted.

What most worried Sesshomaru was the implication that in coming to the West, Kagome had in some way endangered herself; a concern he obviously shared with the green dragon. ' _They must have been close_.' Sesshomaru mussed absently to himself as he tried to sort through the new information, ' _Yet, she left him all the same.'_

' _She wouldn't abandon me_.' He laughed to himself hesitantly, ' _Would she?'_

Slowly Sesshomaru sat as his greatest insecurity was ripped open. He had no formal claim to Kagome, he had tried that both as a pup and an adolescent. Her clan duties often took her from him and even now after they threw her away they are involving themselves in her life. Sesshomaru truly did not know what caused Kagome to move to the West, he had never had reason to question it before, and consequently he did not know what was keeping her here.

' _She might leave me too_.'

He allowed these thoughts to fester for a moment before dismissing them altogether. He was above such self-deprecating thoughts. By recognizing his fears, he overcame them and moved onto taking action against them. If Kagome thought to leave, he would stop her.

Sesshomaru was not a generous creature, what he perceives as his he hordes much like a dragon does its treasure. If it came down to it, he would lock himself and Kagome away where the world couldn't reach them; far from their responsibilities to their clans.

Kagome would be staying with him.

* * *

When Sesshomaru entered his room later, Kagome could sense that something had changed. His brow was furrowed and there was a determined light in his eyes that dared the world to challenge him. She was unsure what had brought this about nor could she decide if the change was positive. She did not have long to ponder though, for Sesshomaru had swiftly moved across the room and pulled her into his arms.

Having her in his arms calmed him immensely and he allowed himself a moment to breath in her ever changing scent. Unfortunately, the sensation of holding her only brought his dream to the forefront of his mind. Though he couldn't say what had brought on the dream, the feelings of affection he held for her seemed to have deepened. He also couldn't deny that he had desired to have her mark him, to show to world that he belonged to her and her alone. This in mind, Sesshomaru began to unconsciously nuzzle the same juncture on Kagome.

"Sesshomaru?" She hesitantly inquired.

"Hn."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"… There is a great deal on my mind."

"…"

"I saw a great battle between humans and demons. The earth was ashen and drenched in blood."

"The Battle of Creation." Kagome said gravely, "The two fought for supremacy for many years. It was the demons who called for the truce, they were unable to reproduce at the same rate as the humans."

"I saw the accords as well." he paused, "and the first Watcher."

"Ahh."

When Sesshomaru next spoke his voice was thick with emotion, "Your house in the woods, the meeting in the caves, you…being hurt."

"Sess-"

"Then you were being harmed again, your eyes were lifeless yet you continued to live. The earth was burning and there was a man standing in the middle of everything."

"I'm sorry that it happened like this but it was the only way I could explain parts of my past to you."

"You mean…"

"I asked the southern lord to share these visions with you. I cannot speak much on them, clearly, and this was the only way I could think to do it."

"The burning world and you … in that state. Those were visions of the future."

"I believe so."

"Hn."

Smiling at his silent agreement to change that future, Kagome allowed herself to snuggle into his broad chest. Sesshomaru didn't speak for so long that Kagome had thought he fell asleep sitting up and was thus surprised when he asked his question.

"Are you going to leave me, Kagome?"

Sesshomaru's heart dropped to his stomach when she didn't respond for a long time. Tightening his hold around her she seemed to come to a decision.

"No, Sesshomaru. No, I won't leave you."


	9. Chapter 9

"This is ridiculous." The human lord complained loudly as his servants dressed him for the day. "All this just to celebrate some mutt's birthday!"

Sango refrained from mentioning the lavish party he threw when his first son came of age. She stood, ignored, at the entrance to his chambers as a silent sentential.

When her village had been contacted with this commission, rather than fighting over who got to go, they were all trying to push the responsibility on someone else. Unfortunately for her, as the headman's daughter and a widely respected combat specialist herself, she was obligated to accept. Even more disheartening than having to endure three weeks with the pompous windbag was the guarantee that she would see little action given the elite security forces that guard the western citadel.

Sighing at her current predicament, Sango resigned herself to having wasted yet another day.

"Sango!"

Jolting slightly at the commanding tone, she turned with wide blinking eyes to find the lord dressed and seated at a low table. Careful not to look him in the eye, she kept her gaze lowered focusing instead on the chubby hands clasped over his portly stomach. Despite this, she didn't need to see his face to know that he was scowling. Sango couldn't recall a time when he was satisfied with his surroundings.

"You will retrieve my breakfast. I wish to dine in my chambers."

"Would it not be better to send one of the servants, Lord Asahi? Should I leave, you will be without protection." Sango reasoned, perturbed that he was once again thinking of her in terms of a servant.

"You haven't been of much use to me anyway," he said waving his hand dismissively, "Go."

Sango repressed a sneer and was about to refuse when she saw the nervous looks on the servant's faces. Knowing that they would take the brunt of his anger, Sango allowed herself a small glare before vacating the room.

Still angered at the lord, she paid little mind to those she passed on her way to the kitchen. They, on the other hand, were quick to remove themselves from her warpath. Sango's presence as a warrior in the citadel had been considered a joke by many when she first arrived, yet that perception was quickly changed after her match against their master. Few felt secure enough with their abilities to question her after observing such a display, the rumor that she had killed a hundred demons and the boomerang constructed from the bones of demons that was strapped to her back didn't help either.

Though she remained oblivious to the silent maneuvering around her, the tinkling of laughter from a nearby garden captured her attention. Sango was near her destinations and was currently in the wing reserved for those working in the citadel. She had been quite happy with the accommodations and amenities provided to the servants; gardens, a bathhouse, a school room, and healer were all provided.

Smiling at the fun the maids must be having, her mood lightened considerably. That is, until she heard male laughter mixed in with the others. Very familiar male laughter.

"That damn perverted monk." She growled, quickly changing direction.

"Now now ladies, deception is not healthy. You should not hide yourselves from a servant of the kami." Miroku preached as he slowly moved forward, his arms raised to feel for obstacles.

"But Miroku," one of the women laughed, "that's the point of the game!"

Miroku's head snapped in her direction as he began to move in the direction he heard the voice, his eyes blindfolded to prevent cheating.

"Even now you run from your destiny." He replied with a sly grin.

"Destiny?" This time the voice was to his left.

"Why of course, you must all bear me children."

"Oh, Miroku!" The shocked exclamation came from somewhere behind him. "I could never!"

"I assure you, my lady, that it is quite possible."

Lecherous smile in place, Miroku almost cheered when he heard the shocked gasp nearby. Wasting no time, he moved in to capture his first prisoner and was quite pleased when his outstretched hands met with something soft and round. Squeezing them slightly, Miroku was pleased to find them soft and pliable.

"It seems fate has brought you to me, my dear." He said quickly wrapping his arms around the quivering woman so that his hands rested on her generous posterior.

"Is that so?" The familiar voice shook with rage and Miroku froze, his mind coming to a grinding halt as he realized his current position. "How fortunate."

The resounding crack was heard throughout the citadel; birds flying from their perches in surprise.

"You never hold back." Miroku grumbled as he nursed his cheek.

"Honestly, you are a monk. It's high time you started acting like one."

"You've got it all wrong, Sango." Miroku said shaking his head.

"Oh, really?" She drawled doubtfully.

"I was merely providing guidance."

"Guidance into your bed?"

"Sango!" Miroku cried astonished, "Does this look like the face of a man who would conduct himself so immorally?"

Once again, the castle was treated to the sound of a hand connecting rather forcefully with a smiling face.

"Sango! Miroku!" A voice called happily. The two looked up to see Kagome cheerfully strolling towards them. "I'm so happy to see you two! Sorry, I've been so busy that we haven't had time to talk much."

"Not at all, lady Kagome." Miroku replied. Kagome cringed at the two bright red handprints on either side of his face but decided that it would be best not to mention it.

"Kagome!" Sango smiled as she embraced her friend. "How are you? It's been a while since you visited the village and this is the first time a commission of mine has allowed us to cross paths."

"Indeed." Kagome chuckled lightly, watching on as Miroku complained about the difference between his and Kagome's greetings. Thankfully for him, Kagome stepped in before he could be further injured. "It was quite a surprise when you two walked through the door a few weeks ago. Of course I included the taijiya when sending out invitations, but your clan declined."

"I didn't hear about this." Sango mumbled thoughtfully, "I wonder why they chose to do that."

"Perhaps they feared their presence at the celebrations would make the demons in attendance uncomfortable? They are demon hunters, after all." Miroku speculated. "Just take Sango for example."

Kagome nodded in agreement, recalling the shift in behavior when her skill as a taijiya was realized. Sango, on the other hand, tilted her head in confusion and offered a slightly challenging, "What about me?" which was promptly ignored; Miroku having steered the conversation to safer waters.

"Yesterday's sendoff went quite well, Kagome. I can't imagine the amount of work you are putting in to ensure everything goes smoothly."

"Ah yes, it did go quite well. However, my role has not extended past the planning stage. Sesshomaru's mother was quite eager to prepare the festivities herself and ask for advisement when the need arises. Instead, my days are occupied with diplomatic work such as entertaining the guests."

"I see." Miroku said nodding seriously.

"Your definition of 'entertain' is vastly different from my own, Miroku." Kagome said dryly, knowing what sort of thoughts were floating around in the perverted monks head.

"Speaking of guests, Kagome," Sango began carefully, "Have you been seeing much of your clansmen since they arrived?"

The frown that came across Kagome's visage was troubled. "No, I have not."

"That's good though, right?" Miroku said trying to cheer the girl up.

"Not at all. I would much rather have them breathing down my neck if it meant I would know their intentions."

"Well, it's only been a few days, perhaps they will approach you soon."

"Perhaps, though I doubt I will like what they have to say." Kagome said heaving an exhausted sigh.

"Everything will be fine, Kagome." Sango reassured as she took Kagome's hands into her own. "After all, I doubt your pet will let any harm come to you."

Successfully distracted, Kagome replied with an annoyed, "Sesshomaru is not my pet, Sango."

"He might as well be given how he follows you around and puffs up whenever someone gets within five feet of you."

"Sesshomaru doesn't do that." Kagome dismissed.

' _Is this girl that oblivious?_ ' Sango and Miroku both thought exasperated.

"It's not like you're one to talk anyways." Kagome shot back with a narrowed look at Sango.

' _That's supposed to be a secret!'_ Sango thought frantically, fighting back a blush as she subtly shot a glance at Miroku who looked as though he was trying to follow the strange direction their conversation was going. Slightly relieved, Sango glared at Kagome who was blinking back with an innocent smile. _'I never should have told her my feelings. Hot springs are dangerous places.'_

"So Sango," Miroku began, no longer able to endure the awkward silence that had settled over the trio, "what brought you to this part of the citadel? Aren't you always busy protecting your client?"

"Waaa!" Sango suddenly exclaimed, "I was supposed to get his breakfast! I'm so sorry but I have to go. We should talk more soon, Kagome."

Both waved as their friend rushed to fulfill her task. Alone, Kagome wasted no time in getting to the heart of the reason she had sought Miroku out.

"Mi- ro- ku-" Kagome sang threateningly as she turned to beam a sunny smile. "What have I told you about using your wind tunnel?"

"Ah ha ha." His laugh was panicked as he wracked his brain to recall the last time he would have used it within range of her. As her smile continued to grow he became more frantic until it finally came to him. During his match against Sesshomaru during the War.

 _Fuck_.

"What has your father, your grandfather, your great grandfather, and even your great great grandfather always said?"

"I wouldn't know what they said." He muttered petulantly under his breath.

" _Miroku_."

"Don't use the curse unless you're willing to lose your life in the process."

"Precisely. So please explain why you justified a spar against Sesshomaru, one where your life would not be at risk, as a time where using the curse would be necessary!" Miroku shrank back as Kagome's voice grew in intensity.

"I cannot allow the most powerful demons to see the representative of the holy order as weak."

"By killing yourself in the process?"

"I knew ahead of time that my life would not be in danger." Miroku argued, "Besides, I have not yet sewn my seed."

"Ah, how remiss of me to have forgotten." Kagome replied sardonically. "I honestly have no idea what to do with you."

Looking down at Kagome, who was massaging her temples in annoyance, Miroku felt the beginnings of guilt creep into his gut. He really hadn't made anything easy on Kagome since the beginning.

Like so many others, he had known Kagome his whole life. She had been a peculiar existence to him, occasionally popping in for a few weeks to visit before vanishing just as suddenly as her appearance. For some reason she felt a responsibility towards his family and it wasn't until his father was dying that he realized the extent of it.

He was not ignorant of the danger that lay sealed in his father's right hand, nor was he foolish enough to believe that he would not inherit the same curse upon his father's death. Miroku had long since prepared himself for both the day he would lose his father and gain a great burden. However, when that day came it was not meant to be.

Kagome had come to them and spoke with his father through the night until the early dawn when she stormed from the hut. Miroku, who had begun his morning chores, did not know what was said between them that upset her but the ominous aura that settled over the home was not promising. Her parting words did nothing to ease the growing tension inside him.

" _Go, be with your father_."

Doing as she bid, Miroku went to his father and instantly understood the meaning of her words. Lacking even the strength to rise and greet his son, Miroku's father lay exhausted; his features drawn and his eyes unseeing. Miroku would have thought him dead if not for the slight rising of his chest, though he knew that his father would not have long to live.

The day passed slowly as both men enjoyed their final moments. They spoke little, allowing the silence between them and the buzz of activity in the village to speak for them. When words were exchanged, Miroku was almost inclined to believe them the ramblings of a deranged man; they were disjointed and rather bizarre. He understood little apart from one sentence his father insisted on repeating until Miroku himself said it.

" _Don't let that demon have any more power over her_."

Miroku knew of course what demon his father was referring to. There was only ever one demon whose name was never spoken aloud in their home; the same one responsible for the curse his family has endured for generations. _Naraku_. What remained a mystery was the woman his father was referring to, though that too was solved when Kagome returned. She who had known of their misfortune from the beginning and had assisted them loyally through the years.

With her, she brought many strange objects: paint, candles, wooden bowls filled with plants and berries, and a beautifully crafted dagger which seemed to glow with an internal light giving it an ethereal appearance. Miroku watched in silence as Kagome pricked her finger, mixing her blood with the paint before proceeding to cover the entirety of the hut in intricate circles and symbols; none of which he could understand. It was only when she began to place the bowls around her that he voiced his curiosity.

" _Miroku_ ," She began quietly so to not disturb the sleeping man, " _Has your father ever spoken of your mother?_ "

The thirteen year old tilted his head in confusion. " _Only that she had a very kind soul. She died giving birth to me._ "

" _Your father is impotent, Miroku. He could not have children_."

Miroku startled at her revelation. " _Then I am…"_

" _Adopted? Yes."_

Such information would perhaps frighten another or make them doubt themselves but Miroku knew that his father loved him. He said it in his every action and the diligent care he took of Miroku. Every meal and laugh shared between them forged a bond that transcends blood. So, in the moment Kagome told him, he was not thinking of his relationship with his dying father but rather what would happen upon his father's death.

" _The curse-"_

" _Yes, if nothing is done then the wind tunnel will go out of control and destroy the world as we know it."_

" _Then is that what all this is for?"_ he asked gesturing to the painted walls and ceiling. " _Are you going to destroy the curse?_ "

Her frown deepened, " _I cannot. Only the death of the being which placed the curse will remove it."_

" _Then_ …"

" _I cannot allow the world to end that easily_." Kagome joked with a pained smile, no doubt trying to make the boy feel better. Not only would he be losing his father, but the world could very well be destroyed if something was not done.

" _What are you going to do then?"_

" _Because the curse is inherited through blood, I will have to deceive it into believing that I possess the blood of your father_." Seeing Miroku's face pale while looking at the now very threatening knife by her side, she continued. " _Don't worry, Miroku. You don't have to watch_."

Blinking, Miroku came to his senses once again. His mind began turning at a rapid speed and he couldn't help but feel relieved that he would not have to bear such a great burden. His whole life he had prepared himself for the time he would inherit the wind tunnel but he never wanted it; none in his family had ever wanted it. However, as quickly as the relief came it was swept away with a new recollection; his father's last words.

" _No_." He somehow found himself saying. " _No, I can't let you do that_."

" _Miroku_?"

" _I apologize, Kagome, but I cannot let you take on our family's burden like that. It is my responsibility as a member of the family_."

" _Thank you for offering, Miroku_." Kagome smiled proudly, " _That is very brave of you. However, I cannot force such a thing on you. You are too young._ "

" _You are not forcing anything on me that I would not do myself_." He retorted quickly, " _Besides, how old were you when you became a Watcher? I heard that Watchers are trained from birth and I don't think you are someone low in the chain of command_."

" _It is because I was placed in this position at a young age that I do not wish to do the same to another."_ Kagome's voice was severe and Miroku knew that he was toeing a line that shouldn't be crossed. However, he would follow his father's wishes. Taking her face in his lanky hands, he forced her to face him seriously so that she could read the conviction in his eyes.

" _I will accept the curse and all that comes with it_." Miroku saw the flash in her eyes and knew that he was winning her over so he took it one step further. " _I will kill Naraku and end the curse_."

At this her face warped into an expression of extreme shock, Miroku himself was astonished at the words that had just slipped from his mouth. Before he could say anything further, Kagome's tinkling laughter filled the small space. Miroku would have been offended at her lack of confidence in him if it were not for the small speck of hope in her eyes. Even if the words did sound arrogant coming from a thirteen year old boy without any real power, she was willing to put her faith in him.

" _Ok_."

What followed, the pain of losing his father and stabbing the dagger coated in his father's blood clear through his right hand was indescribable. His soul was crying out while his body was wracked in such pain his heart nearly seized. Kagome was equally exhausted, having had to expel tremendous amounts of magic in order to create, maintain, and cut a connection between him and his father all while preforming a ritual so old that the ancient words spilling ceaselessly from her lips did not register as words but pure power being impressed directly into his mind.

He must have lost consciousness some time during the night because when he awoke the sun had already reached its zenith. He was not bothered by the covered body of his father which would need to be buried, still too exhausted to even think of the preparations that would be necessary. Lifting himself, he felt a foreign weight upon his hand and saw that a purple cloth and blue prayer beads had been wrapped around his hand; sealing the devastating curse which now resided there.

Looking to Kagome, Miroku found that she had been watching him carefully. She smiled, satisfied that there was no regret shining in his eyes upon seeing the physical proof that his life was now chained to his task of putting an end to the curse. Instead there was a determination that sparked long dormant holy abilities. He would grow to be strong.

" _Where do I start?"_

Amused at his passionate exclamation, Kagome patted the mat beside her and began to prepare some food for the boy.

" _How about some lunch first_. _I have an old friend who lives in the mountains, Mushin knew your father and grandfather before him_ …"

"-oku."

"Miroku!" Kagome called shaking the dazed man before her.

"Waa!" Miroku startled, "Kagome!"

"You've been staring off into space for quite a while now. Did you even hear a word of what I said to you?" A tick had formed in brow.

"Of- of course I heard everything, Kagome!" He responded hastily glancing about the garden, "I was merely focusing my mind to properly process all that you said."

The suspicious look on Kagome's face told him that she did not quite believe what he was saying. When she sighed in resignation, Miroku knew that he had somehow managed to worm his way out of another tight situation _. The kami are looking upon me favorably today_.

"Mi- ro- ku-," Kagome sang happily, "Clench your teeth."

Then again, maybe not.

* * *

It was eerie how despite Sesshomaru's absence life at the citadel seemed to continue without pause. It was particularly odd for Kagome to walk the halls and not sense Sesshomaru's presence somewhere within the great walls. In all their acquaintance, it had been she who disappeared leaving him behind. Without him here, it seemed as though the great citadel had lost some of its life; the walls lacked the security they used to give her, the gardens lost their vibrancy when she viewed them alone, even the library seemed dustier than usual without its other occupant. Had the castle truly changed so dramatically in just two weeks?

She realized it herself, how unreasonable she was being. No stranger to the languorous passage of time, Kagome had always thought herself to be of a patient disposition. However, the past two weeks had gone unbearably slow for even her.

 _Three more days_.

The scroll in her hands held little interest to her. Just over a week ago, a peculiar crate of scrolls was been delivered to her's and Sesshomaru's chambers. Kagome's curiosity was peeked when she found that the scrolls were not filled with words, but were images of beautiful women; each accompanied by a letter detailing the benefits of forming a connection with said woman or, more specifically, her family.

She had been amused at first, Sesshomaru had not even completed his initiation into manhood and he was already being hounded my matchmaking parents. Her amusement quickly changed to annoyance when the crates continued to pile up as more and more were delivered throughout the week. She had a sneaking suspicion that the Taisho and his mate had something to do with this seeing how the bridal arrangements should have gone to them.

When the fortieth crate was delivered, she had had enough.

"Taisho!" she hollered, slamming his screen door open with a snap. "You have my attention, now what do you want?"

The Taisho, in all his innocence, was seated at his desk running numbers to calculate the risks of a trade agreement with one of the human lords he was currently negotiating with. Setting the documents aside, he gave the 'young' woman before him his fullest attention.

"May I help you, Kagome?"

"You are aware that for the past week, I have been continuously disturbed by messengers delivering proposals for Sesshomaru?" Her sarcastic tone and blazing eyes assured him that his mate's plan was found out. Yet, he wouldn't go down without a fight!

"Is that so?" he replied, feigning interest, "Their father's must be quite eager to form a connection with my son."

"Don't act coy with me, Taisho." Kagome bit back, "There is no way that over four hundred families would send Sesshomaru their daughter's bridal agreements unless you are advertising him like one would old rice." She paused thoughtfully, "You aren't advertising him, right?"

The Taisho decided not to recall how at each meeting his mate would mention Sesshomaru's lack of potential marriage partners or how he didn't care if they were demon or human. His mate may have also said somewhere in there that he preferred direct people who would approach him about such matters and not his parents.

"I would never treat my son like some horse."

"And what about his mother?" She pressed. Thankfully, they were interrupted before he was forced to lie any further. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by none other than his mate.

"I have the greatest news, dear." She informed nose deep in the papers gathered in her arms. "I just spoke with that one human lord's wife, the one we were talking about last night with the bad breath... Anyway, she said that her husband has an acquaintance in the southern territories who knows a merchant who does business with a man whose wife gave birth to six daughters! Six I tell you and they are all unattached. Do you think we should-"

She was cut off by a rather loud cough. Looking up from her notes, her eyes widened spectacularly upon seeing Kagome beside her mate listening to her expectantly.

"Oh, don't mind me, my lady. Please continue with your report. You said that family had six daughters? What an astonishing number."

Quickly turning to her mate for aid, she found none; his gaze staring pointedly at a spot above the shelf.

"Ye- Yes, I was just about to tell my mate…" she trailed off unable to think of a way to salvage the conversation. "Did you need something, Kagome, or are you just stopping in for a visit?"

"Just a quick chat, but I think I've pretty much sorted everything out." She said as she made her way to the door. "Sesshomaru was getting a lot of messages but it seems they weren't sent to the correct person. I'll be sure to notify the staff of the mistake. Have a nice evening."

Both Lord and Lady shivered at her parting words and sure enough, when they returned to their chambers later that day, it was to discover mountains of crates filling every available space.

"Perhaps we went a little overboard."

"Kagome is not a jealous woman, mate." The Taisho stated dryly as he began to clear a path to their futons. "She is very careful with her heart and once told me that she would sooner distance herself than act on any feelings she develops."

The lady wanted to ask when exactly such a conversation would arise but thought better of it. She knew of her mate's past feelings for the woman and nothing would be gained from rehashing old arguments. Instead, she resigned herself to devising a new plan to get the incredible woman to mate with her son.

 **Hope everyone is doing well. Thanks for stopping in and reading!**


End file.
